Marinette & Adrien Life
by Glenda85629139
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated Hawk Moth. Now knowing their identities, they're both happy together. With a few bumps in there life, they now that together they can achieve anything. But when someone comes back from the dead to seek and get revenge, Will Ladybug and Chat be able to stop him and finally be happy?
1. Today We Start Our Love

Toady We Start Our Love

Life was good for Marinette and Adrien they had everything they needed. Love, Friendship, Family, Friends, and each other. What more could they ask for, Every since they reveled there identites that night when they finally ended the fight with Hawk Mouth, they made a promise to do it when he was defeated. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Its over, we did it, he's gone" said a breathes Chat

"I now i can't believe it" Ladybug said

They knew what was going to happen next.

"My Lady, it's time" Chat said

Ladybug was feeling a little bit nervous, after everthing that had happen all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She was affarid of what Chat was going to see, who she really was under that mask.

She looked away from him "What if your not satisfied with what you see, what if you don't want to see me ever again, he came and turned her around so they where face to face.

"I wont, who every you are under that mask it dosen't change the way i feel about you, My Lady. Chat said with a smile,

"Are you ready" he asked

"Yes and no" she said

"Cause there's no turning back now" he couldn't wait to see the face of his Lady, with that she said _"Tikki Spots Off"_ he watched as his lovebug detransform right in front of his eyes, after so long of wondering who she was behind that mask, _"Marinette"_ she was his Ladybug, the girl who sat behind him in class. He couldn't be more thrilled that his Princess was his Lady.

"Well, say something" Marinette said with worry in her eyes, the next thing she knew Chat graded her by her wrist and gave her hug.

"Chat" she said with a blush. Now it's he's turn _"Plagg Claws Off"_ still hugging her. He let go from hugging her and placed his hands on her waist. Now looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes.

"A...Adrien" with now fire red cheeks,

"Hello Princess" he said with a smirk

"All this time it was you?" said the blushing brunette

"Yes Princess" with a smile

"So...Your not disapointed that it's me?" mumered Marinette while looking down

"What of coruse not, he said when he put his finger under her chin to look right at him. "This is the best day of my life, to find out that my beautiful Princess is my Lady, i couldn't be more happy. I just hope your not disapointed that i'm Chat Noir?"

"I'm... a little at shock. But i'm not disapointed that it's you" she said

"Then there is only on more thing that we are missing" Adrien said with a smrik like a kitty cat

"What" whispered Marinettte

"This" with that Adrien leand in and gave his buggoo a passionate kiss, deepending the kiss Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders, they stayed that why until a black Kawmi interrupes them.

"Adrien i want CHESSE and i want it now" Plagg shouted loudly with a pouty face like a baby who lost there binky.

"Oh Plagg leave them alone, they earned this moment, why can't you just wait" said the red Kawmi

"I can't help it, it has been all most 2 hours and i want my sweet and delicious camembret" this time with a soft calm voice

"Well your just going to have to wait, said with a slap on his head.

"Ouch, what was that for" a hurt kitty now

"For you to be quite, said the kawmi, "Go on continue with what you guys were doing!" she said with a smile

they laughed at there Kawmis,

"So what does this mean?... Are we a couple now?". asked Marinette

"I think the kiss answered that question, My Lady. He said with a giggle and a smile, leaning in agian to try and kiss her, "ADREINNNN" this time with a louder shout to make sure he heard him.

"I think your kawmi wants you" she said with a giggle

"Eh he can wait, your farry more important then him, he said when he stared kissing her again and didn't want to stop, he just wanted her to stay in his arms. bodys close as it starts to get good, Adrien's phone went of _BUZZZZZ_

"Dammit" he hissed, he stop kissing her and checked his phone to see what it was. Sadly it was his time to go.

"Sorry but it's my time to go, will i see you tomorrow at school, Princess?" he said when he placed a kiss on her hand.

"Why of coruse, my kitty till then Goodnight". she said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, My Lady" he was the first to transform, jumping from roof top to roof top. " _Who would have thought that the girl i was in love with was the girl in my class"._ He thought with a smile, he was just glad that he knew who she was. Sooner then later he made it home safe and sound. Got changed, gave some chesse to plagg so he can shut up! Then fell asleep with joy and happeniess.

Marinette made it back home, with no problem, while laying in bed trying to put togther what had just happend in the last few minutes. What a night deafeating Howk Mouth, and finding out that her parnter Chat Noir was her long time crush Adrein Agreste, Wow. _"Wait a second did i just kiss Adrien Agreste"_ it all happend so fast that she didn't realize it, "I kissed him, and he kissed me..back" she said with a whisper and touching her lip. With that she feel alseep dreaming about how her knight and shining armer became her kitty cat.

* * *

It was a sunny day in paris, the flowers where blooming, birds where chirping. The sound of a superheroes phone going off

"Wake up Marinette, your going to be late again" Tikki said trying to get her up and ready to go

"Mmm... What time is it" said a sleepy Marinette

"8:20, you only have 10 minutes before the bell rings"

"WHAT" this got her up, the kawmi giggled watching her get ready in only the few minutes she had, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair up a little, put her clothes, shoes, purse, what else oh right breakfast can't go to school on an empty stomach. Rushing down the staris.

"Morning sweetie" said her mother

"Morning mom" she said an gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'll just have toast, i'm kind of in a hurry" she told her mother, with in a minute it was on the table, gone in a flash. Said goodbye now running to get to school before the bell went off in only 1 minute. Just as she was heading up the steeps someone bumped her and they both fell on the ground.

"Watch where your goin.." with a look of who bumped her it was her kitty cat

"Morning to you to" he got up extend his hand to help her up, when she was up he gave her a kiss on the cheek as of greating her.

"Adrein not here where at school, people mute see us" she said

"So what that's not going to stop me from giving my Lady a good morining kiss" with a smrik

"Come one, we need to get to class befor..." bell ringing

"Oh no" Marinette said,

"Don't worry lets go, it's not late yet until the teacher is there." she followed Adrien until they reached the class, when they got there everbody was looking at them, Alya with a big smirk on her face, Nino saying to him self _"That's my boy"_ Chole wondering as to why she was with Adrien, she was the first one to say something.

"Adrikins why is she with you?" she said when she went over to him and put her arms around his shoulders

"What is she not allowed to be with me" taking Chloe's arms of him

"No, all is busy is cause trouble" Chloe said with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at Marinette

"My girlfriend isn't trouble" he told her loudly

"YOUR WHAT" Chloe shouted out loud

"My girlfriend he said and grab her hand to interwined them together, everyone was looking at them some with a smile and a shocked face, Marinette looked at Alya who had a smile and had a thumps up to say _"Well done girl"_ she knew later that Alya was going to want a full explanation on how she did it. She smiled at Alya looking back at Chloe who had a angry face and giving Marinette the sink eye. She went over and grab her by her collar

"How did you do it? Did you force him to make him like you, tell me" she yelled right at her face

"Chloe stop it, your hurting her" he said trying to release Chloe's grip on her

"No not until she tells me how she did it" just when things couldn't get an worse the teacher walks in and see what has been going on

"Miss Bourgeois release her this instant" said Miss Bustier, with that said she released her

"This is not over" she warned her and went back to her regular seat

"Are you okay" asked a worried Adrien

"Yes" with a loving smile

"Miss Dupain-Cheng & Mr Agreste I suggest you take your seats now class is about to start" she informed them

they took there seats once they did there two bestfriends wanted to now how they ended up together, but it was going to have to wait until class was over.

 **Hi everyone so this is my first time writing a fan fiction, so go easy on me, if you have an suggestions tell me and leave a comment. I hope to get far with this story. So for now just read and enjoy :)**


	2. The Talk

The Talk

When class was over Marinette knew she was going to have to deal with Chloe but honesty she didn't want to, all she wanted was to have a nice lunch with Alya. Adrien had invite Nino to his place to chill, Marinette was the first one to say bye to her new _boyfriend._ But Adrien didn't want just a goodbye so he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek,

"Adrien, not here people remember and Chloe could be near by" said Marinette

"I don't care if there's people near by or Chloe, your my girlfriend and I want to give you a goodbye kiss" he said and let her go

Marinette giggled

"Have fun at lunch with Alya, My Lady" Adrien winked at Marinette as he watched her walk away

"Thanks same with you" as she left she went to find Alya all ready wating for her by the staris. They where heading over to Marinette's house to have lunch and just you now relax.

"Hey girl, so now that class if over u have got to tell me how you and Adrien got together?" Alya said with a big grin on her face.

"Can we wait until after we eat something i'm starving" Asked Marinette

"Fine you win this time, but your still going to tell me" as they walked to Mari house Alya said hi to Sabine as they walked right in, Mari kissed her mother and asked for 2 chocolate chip cookies and 2 crossiants and for desert macarons. As they got there lunch they headed up to Marinette's bedroom, once they got up Alya needed to now. It was killing her that she didn't now how her BFF got her dream boy.

"Ok now that where here can u please tell me how you did it?" She asked with a stern voice

"Acutally... Adrien a-asked me out" stuttering with her wrods and with red cheeks as she took a bite of her crossiant

"He asked you out! Ok so how did he say it, **"Marinette would you like to go out with me"** , she said with a man voice "Or or like this, _"Hey Marinette want to go out with me"_ This time with a gentle voice Marinette giggling at her.

"Well how did he... Come on tell me please don't leave your bestfriend hanging here" Alya said with a hand on her arm.

"Ok ok i'll tell you, just calm down" she said

Alya took a set on her cough and payed attention to what Marinette was going to say.

"It happened last night, umm how was she going to explan this to her, she couldn't tell her that he asked her out when they where on top of the Eiffel Tower after they just got done with there battle with Hawk Mouth, and revealing who they where under the mask. How was she going to do this.

"Marinette.. Marinette" Alya said twice

"I'm sorry what?" she said snaping out of it

"You zooned out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this was going to be harder then she thought, she needed help. _"I wonder if Adrien is having the same problem as me"_ she thought

* * *

"So bro, how'd you do it?" Nino asked his buddy

"Do what?" said a confused Adrien

"Marinette... u now, u finally had the guts to ask her out" he said and gave Adrien a pat on his shoulder

"Oh that, yeah I guess I did" with a blush on his cheeks

"I'm glad, me and Alya have been waiting for you guys to get together." said Nino

"Wait what?" he asked

"Me and Alya haven been trying to get you guys together, seriously dude u haven't, have u gone blind now" looking right at his eyes and waving his hand back and forth just to be sure.

"No I guess not" he said, he's been so busy with his photo shoots and his Chinese lessons and fencing it was kind of hard to notice your best friends are trying to hook you up with someone as great as Marinette! The thought of his Lady.

"So how did u ask her out?" Ask Nino while taking a seat

"I just went for it, you now.. The way she looked when I saw her idk just made me want to ask her"

"Wow dude u got it bad.. But in a good way" Nino couldn't be more happy that his bro ask Marinette out.

"So what about you? What's going on between you and Alya..." Asked Adrien while eating a sandwich

"Idk if she's my type" he said

"Are u kidding me, she's totally your type if you ask me.. I say go for it you never now until you try!" He said

"Thanks man, I'll see what happens" with a smile on his face

Enjoining there lunch and each other's company, Adrien phone went off, he got up and opened it to see the caller ID know other then **Marinette** with a smile forming on his lips. He read what she said

 **Marinette: Help Alya wasn't to now how I asked you out, but I can't tell her the truth of how it happened so please HELP ME, if you do I will make you a promise!**

With a smirk on his face he start typing

 **Adrien: Haha your not the only one having problems. Nino wasn't to now to, I'll think of something don't worry, what's your promise if I help?**

 **Marinette: If you help me you can kiss me in front of the school... But this time on the lips ;)! How does that sound Kitty?**

Cheeks now getting red from what he saw on his phone, man the things that his Lady does to turn him on. He typed back

 **Adrien: What a promise that is my Lady, hmm... Let me think about that!**

Waiting patiently for him to reply back, in a second her phone went off

 **Adrien: I'll consider it Princess :P**

With a giggle she starts types

 **Marinette: Great so what do you have in mind?**

 **Adrien: Just say that we where doing homework at your place and I asked you out when I saw how beautiful you looked with that red suit on ;D**

 **Marinette: A..Adrien, do you think she will believe it?**

 **Adrien: Well what else are you going to say Mari, that we started going out cause we found out are superhero identities?**

 **Marinette: No I can't tell her that... You now what I'll take it :I but if it doesn't work idk what I'll do.**

 **Adrien: Good luck, gtg Nino and I have to get back to school lunch time is all most over. Talk to you later?**

 **Marinette: Thanks I'll need it, same with me and Alya, of course see you at school**

Marinette turned her phone off now looking at Alya _"Here goes nothing"_ she thought

"Ok so it happened yesterday when Adrien came over to my house to study" She said, they only had 5 minutes left until lunch was over, better make this quick as possible

Alya listening to what Marinette was saying

 _Flash back to yesterday_

 _"Hey Mari what did u get for question A?" He asked, Adrien and Marinette where working on there math test._

 _"Umm... 1,495" she said with a smile_

 _"Oh cause I got a different answer" Adrien said as he scratched his neck_

 _"What did you get?" Marinette asked_

 _"2,080" he said_

 _"Ok you are way of by just a little" she said with a giggle_

 _"I don't get it, I added it up like 5 times now it should be right, here look" He gave his sheet to her, to see what he was doing wrong._

 _"I see here, look the equation is 65x23 not 65x32 all you did was get the numbers mixed up that's all, but the answer is wrong though it's 1,495 sorry"_

 _"It's okay, I now I'm not smart as you are Marinette?" He said, he didn't realize it but he was very close to her. Looking deep into those blue ocean eyes, in the last couple of months since he's been to school he and Marinette have gotten a lot closer, and started to develop feelings for her. Her adorable blue eyes, her hair, how she was so kind and caring for others and sweet, but he all ready has feelings for someone else Ladybug, oh how he wished she would return his feelings for her. But she wouldn't she would just shut him down, so it was time for him to move on if he's Lady didn't feel the same as he did for her._

 _"Marinette" Adrien said_

 _"Yes Adrien?" She said with a blush_

 _"I have to ask you something, and it's ok if you don't say yes right away" he said taking a deep breath_

 _"Okay what is it" Marinette said_

 _"Well look I now I have only know you for 6 months but... Will you go out with me?" Taking his last breath as he finished what he said. He waited for her to answer_

 _She couldn't believe what was happening the doy that she liked is asking her out, this was what she has been waiting for and today was that day._

 _"Look I can understand that it is a lot to take in so just think abou.." He was cut when Marinette gave him a hug and whispered in his ear_

 _"Yes I will.. I will go out with you Adrien" she couldn't be more happier this really was the day day._

"So there you have it, that's how he asked me, she said

"Wow, how romantic!" Alya said

Marinette giggled

"Yeah yeah, well now that I told you" looking at the time on her phone they only had 1 more minute to get back before class started

"Well I'm happy for you Marinette you deserve the best" getting up to give her a hug

"Thanks Alya, but we need to get back to school lunch is over in a minute. They grabbed there backpacks and headed back.

* * *

Marinette was so glad that was over with. Now she didn't have to worry about Alya nagging on saying _"_ _Oh come on tell me" and "Don't lie cause I can tell when you are Marinette"_ she was like a bug that didn't want to snap! It killed her having to lie to her BFF just to keep her superhero life a secret from the people that she loved, but that's the way it has to be. After lunch was over they headed back to school caught up with Adrien and Nino just when they where about to head instead a certain blonde stopped them in there tracks.

"And just where do you think your going?" Said a nasty Chloe

 _Honestly why won't she just leave us alone and let us live in peace_ , Marinette thought

"Chloe we don't have time for whatever you have to say, so just move" Alya told her straight up in her face

"And what if I don't blogger girl" she said right at her face, Alya ready to punch her right then and there, she didn't care if anyone was watching her she'd do it.

"Come on Alya it's not worth it" Nino said placing his hand on her shoulder to remind her where she is and to not start a fight. Alya did as Nino said and just ignored her.

"Yeah that's right runaway you big dumb head" Chloe said with a laugh

"Alya don't" Marinette called out to her but she wasn't taking it this time, she was in angry mode. As she made her way to Chloe

"Listen here you little brat, you think your so perfect just cause your rich and you think everyone adores you well guess what NO ONE DOES including me so stop being a pussy little brat and act your age not your shoe size." Said a angry Alya trying so hard not to punch her, even if she did she couldn't or she would be suspended for two weeks.

"I've got some word of advice dear, no one likes you either" Chloe said as she whipped her hair as she passed by her.

"I tell you sometimes I just want to" Alya said as Nino, Adrien and Marinette came by her

"We now how you feel but we just can't" Nino reassured her

"Don't let her get to you Alya, Come on we need to get to class now" Adrien said and walk with his friends to there next class.

 **I hoped that who every read my first chapter enjoyed it :D. And I'm sorry if I had some mistakes in Today We Start Our Love :(. With that said here's chapter 2 the next one will be about what happened to Hawk Moth :O**


	3. He's Back

He's Back

It was a cold dark night in Paris, thunder and lightning strikes with a roar. Ladybug and Chat couldn't patrol like this so they just stayed home. But what they didn't now is that Hawk Moth was still alive. He had some kind of healing crystal so that whenever he got damaged it would heal him right up. Though what he remember from the night he faced Ladybug and Chat Noir was that they captured his miraculous so he wouldn't be able to transform or hurt anyone again. He was left on the cold ground under the Eiffel Tower trying to regain his memories of what happened that night.

 _"Nooroo"_ he said, what was he going to do now, without his miraculous he won't be able to find Ladybug and Chat Noir

"I swear when I find you Nooroo we will once and for all get rid of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I will obtain the ultimate power. So watch out, because I'm back and alive" he said with an evil laugh.

After being left alone at the Eiffel Tower he returned home until 2:00 in the morning, he needed a plan to get back his miraculous and Nooroo, without him he can't be Hawk Moth and akumatized the people who feel anger.

 _"Ladybug"_ now he was even more angrier then before. He banged his hand hard on the table

"BANG" threw his papers, he went to his safe, opened it and took out the book to look through it to see if there was a way for him to get Nooroo back. Nothing.. Nothing, he gently put the book back in the safe. For now he would have to lay low key and see if faith brings back Nooroo, and when it comes he won't hold back.

* * *

The next morning Adrien got ready, today was Saturday he Marinette, Nino and Alya where planning to go out and hang, and maybe go shopping. It was a good day sunshine and clear clouds for the rest of the evening. Gave Plagg his cheese so he stayed hydrated for when he went out.

"Mmm.. So what are we doing today?" Plagg asked as he eat his cheese with a stuffed mouth

"Haha I'm spending the day with Nino, Marinette and Alya since its my day of from well everything" he said as he got his shoes on.

"So what will I be doing" Plagg asked

"What you always do stay hidden" Adrien said, all done

"Your no fun" Plagg said with a pout

"Your no fun either Plagg, now come on it's time to go" he said, telling Plagg to hide in his shirt. He went and Adrien was all most out the door until someone stopped him.

"And just where do you think your going young man?" Gabriel said with his hands behind his back looking at Adrien as he faced him

"Father, umm.. Today me and some of my friends are going out" Adrien said looking straight at him

"You will do no such thing, you will stay right here" Gabriel said with a tone in his voice

"But fathe..." Adrien said with a little wine in his voice

"But nothing that is finally" Gabriel shouted out and left

With his head down low he went back to his room, locked his door and plopped on his bed. Plagg came out

"Hey Adrien, are you okay?" asked Plagg

"Just leave me alone" Adrien said

Now Plagg had a sad face on and just left the kid alone. A few minutes fast by and Adrien's phone went off

 **Nino: Dude where are you? We have been waiting outside for you!**

 **Adrien: Can't go, my dad caught me trying to sneak out. Now I'm stuck in here.**

 **Nino: That's messed up yo. Well where not going anywhere without you dude ;)**

And that gave Adrien an idea, if he can't go out the front way, then maybe he can go out the back way through his window. But as Chat Noir

"Plagg" Adrien called out to his kwami

"What is it now, are you going to tell me to get lost again" Plagg said as he came out from under his cough

"No.. And I'm sorry if I told you to leave me alone, It's not your fault, it's just I feel.. Like as if all the colours of the world are gone. Cause every time I want to do something he just washes it away" he said with a sad face

"I now how you feel kid, I was in your shoes at one point" Plagg said

"Really" Adrien said

"Yeah, but enough about me and your father, lets just go and have a good day, what do you say" the kwami said with encouragement

"Your right, Plagg transform me" Adrien shouted, in a flash he was Chat Noir and out the window. Looking to see if he can find where Nino was with Marinette and Alya. He spotted them waiting at one of the cafs near by, he went to the closet alley to detansform

"Plagg Claws In" Adrein said and he landed on his hand

"By an change do you have an cheese?" the kwami asked

"Not at the moment, sorry for now your just going to have to wait until we get back to the mansion ok?"

"Ughhh, but I want cheese now" Plagg wind

"You'll just have to wait" he said again and placed Plagg in his shirt. Then meet up with his friends.

"Hey Adrien is here" Alya said

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had something to do" he said and went over to give Marinette a kiss, fist bumped his bro and said hi to Alya.

"So are we going... Or are we going to stay here all day long" Nino said

"Ok ok Nino calm down we have until sun down" Alya said

As they started walking away Adrien whispered in Marinette ear

"How's my favourite girl today?" he whispers to her

"Great, now that your here" Marinette said with a giggle

"Ready for an amazing day with your Chat" Adrien said

"Yes, but I think we better catch up with Alya and Nino before we lose them" she said

They caught up with their friends and enjoyed there day. They first went to the movies then after that they went shopping they bought a few things. Then went to grab some lunch when Chloe came by.

"Well well well what do we have here Sabrina" said the blonde girl

"A couple of bunch of idiots I say" said the redhead

They all turned there heads to see who It was, and they weren't happy to see it was Chloe and her assistant Sabrina. For once they just want a day without her trying to ruin there day, but that wasn't going to work this time.

"Look Chloe were not in the mood for your nasty comments today" Marinette said

"Excuse me, is that anyway to talk to me" she said to Marinette

"Come on, give it a rest will yeah" Alya said to Chloe

"Not in a million years" the blonde said

Right when you think it's about to get better, it just got even more worse. By accident when Marinette got her smoothie she tripped over something and her smoothie went flying into Chloe. Nino laughing his ass of, Alya gasp as she covered her moth, Adrien eyes went wide at what happened. Chloe clothes where all in smoothie from head to toe.

"My clothes there ruined... How dare you spill this stuff on me" she yelled at Marinette

"I didn't mean it, it was an accident I tripped over something" Marinette said

"LIES. LIES. LIES" fired up with anger

"Now you have to pay for her clothes" said Sabrina

"What that's in sane, for something that she didn't do" Adrien said helping Marinette off the ground.

"To bad so sad, maybe you should have thought about that before you spilled it" Sabrina said

"See Adrien, why would you want to be with a clumsy girl and a liar" Chloe said

"Because she's more then that, so just drop it will you" now Adrien was mad, nobody talks that way about his Lady

"Ughhhhhh..." with that Chloe stomped her foot on the ground and left the place. Her assistant following behind her. Sabrina giving them a _"We've got our eyes on you"_ and left to go and find Chloe.

"You okay, Mari" Adrien asked

"No" she said leaving the room and heading straight to the bathroom, now with tears in her eyes

"Marinette" said Adrien watching her leave

"I handle this Adrien" Alya said as she placed her hand on his shoulder

Leaving the boys alone worried if Marinette was okay. She went to the girls bathroom to find Marinette.

"Marinette, are you okay girl?" Alya asked, she could hear her crying in one of the stalls. She knocked on the door and said

"Listen to me Mari, you are more stronger then she is, you are more wiser then she will ever be. You have a kind heart and soul then she is. That's why people like you so much Marinette, other then Chloe. But who cares she's a bitch, you care for others more then yourself girlfriend. That's how you got Adrien, he likes you for being you, so don't you think for a second that your not, cause you are so much more then you think Mari. In the end you will gain victory. Like the superheroes in my comics I showed you remember?" Alya asked, when she was done with her speech, she knew it worked cause she didn't hear her cry anymore. Then the door opened with a smile on her face, but her eyes where red from her crying.

"Thanks Alya, you always... Hiccup... Find a way... Hiccup... To make me feel better... Hiccup" trying so hard to speck even with the hiccups

Alya giggled at Marinette

"Anytime Mari, that's what best friends do make them feel better when there down, now come on and give your girl a hug" said Alya and soon Marinette came over and hugged her BFF. A few more minutes in the bathroom, and went back to the boys.

"Marinette I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Adrien said, as he got up from the table he and Nino where waiting for the girls.

"It's ok, everything is fine, and it has nothing to do with you, can we just plan this another day, I'm tired and already have a headache, all I want to do is go home" Marinette said

"That's ok.. Marinette we understand if your not ok, we can hold it of until another day," Nino said with a smile

"I'm sorry guys, I'll make it up to you I promise" said a sad Marinette

"It's fine Mari, I think we all need to relax after what happened today. How about I walk you home?" Alya said standing beside Marinette

"Yeah sure, Adrien I'll message you ok? Marinette said as she starting walking with Alya

"Of course" Adrien said with a smile as he watched his love walk out with Alya. He said bye to Nino and same to him, got back home before his father saw him. Got to his room laying on the cough watching T.V as Plagg eat his cheese with joy. Then his phone went off, he knew who it was the minute it went off.

 **Marinette: Sorry our day was cut sort, it's just... Of what Chloe said got to me!**

 **Adrien: No worries my Lady, we can do it another day. Don't listen to her she doesn't now what she's talking about :)**

 **Marinette: I now, but it's so hard sometimes, why me what have I ever done to piss her off?**

 **Adrien: Nothing she's just jealous that I'm dating you instead of her, that's all but I don't care what she thinks and says. I love you for you.**

In that moment she gasped at what he just said _"I love you for you"_ she wouldn't have thought he felt that way about her, love! Adrien Agreste loves me.

 **Adrien: Marinette are you still there?**

Trying to catch her breath and typing back to him

 **Marinette: Yea, can we talk tomorrow, I just want to get some rest**

 **Adrien: No problem Princess rest in peace, dream with me on your mind ;P**

With that said she turned off her phone and went to bed.

* * *

As Chloe got home she couldn't believe what happened today. Got smoothie all over her clothes, then had to go and buy some new ones, then change out of the ones that where covered with yogurt gunk. Today was just not her day, all thanks to Marinette.

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_ she will pay for what she did today. Embarrassing her in front of everyone and including Adrien. _Honestly what does he see in her then he sees in me. She's just a plan old bakery girl, I'm pretty, rich, beautiful, loveable, adorable. But why can't he see that, what am I doing wrong_. She thought and threw her pillow as it hit the wall, then started crying smudging her makeup.

Meanwhile back at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was going back and fourth thinking about what he was going to do now that he didn't have his miraculous. On his desk his healing crystal lid up with colours, then it showed a crying girl on her bed. This got he's attention.

"Yes.. Yes this is perfect, she's filled with sadness hate and anger. This is just what I need. If only I had my miraculous then I would be able to akumatized her. But thanks to Ladybug I can't. Just you wait when I find you, and when I do you will face the raft of Hawk Moth" he said with an devil laugh.

 **Hope your liking my story so far. Put a lot of thoughts into this one. Hope you like it as much as I do. Happy reading**


	4. Chloe's Revenge

Chloe's Revenge

 **I'm back and with a new chapter :) So I want to take a moment to say something. I'am so sorry if I made a lot of mistakes, it's just when I type it'll show it right but when I come back to check it it's wrong. Again I'm truly sorry about my spelling I feel really bad, I keep thinking will they understand my writing, what if they don't. Will they criticize me for not spelling it right. But if you can thank you if not sorry. I hope you can understand :I. But enough about that you came here to read. It makes my day when other people read my story. So I give you a big thank you for that. So with out further ado here's what you have been waiting for ;D**

She had it! No one mess with a Bourgeois and gets away with it. Ever since Marinette spilled yogurt on her, she had a plan to get back at her, had all weekend to plan it. When Moday came she met up with Sabrina to inform her what to do. This will teach Marinette to think twice of who to mess with.

"So what do you want me to do again?" Sabrina said as she and Chloe wear walking to school

"I want you to distract Marinette while I take care of Adrien, got it?" the blonde said to the redhead

"Got it, just one thing.. What exactly are you going to do with Adrien?" Sabrina asked Chloe

"That part remains a secrect, so just remember your part, ok" Chloe said

"Don't worry Chloe you can count on me," Sabrina said with a smile

Moments later they arrived at school, Chloe gave her the signal to go, Sabrina spotted Marinette at her locker with Alya.

"Hey Marinette, you have got to see this new app I got yesterday. Its supper funny" Sabrina said holding her phone out

"Why would she want to see anything you have to show?" Alya said with her arms crossed over her chest

"Because it looks cool, want to see Marinette?"

"Sure Sabrina" said Marinette, but before she could see anything Alya grabbed her wrist

"Could you give us just a sec,ok ok" Alya said, then pulled Marinette off to the side

"Why'd you do that?" Marinette asked

"Do you not remember the mean words she called you Saturday hmm..?" Alya said

"Yes of coruse I do, but maybe she is making up for what she did" she said

"Idk.. It's not like her to just come and be all nice to you after what happened Saturday... She's up to something I can feel it" Alya said as she had her hand on her chin

"Ohh come on Alya, I know she had said some words, but it was more Chloe then Sabrina" said Marinette

"Look all I'm saying is that It's just wired. I don't like it" Alya said

"I don't see Chloe around do you, maybe she finally realized how big of a jerk she is" Marinette said as she walk back to wear Sabrina was waiting Alya following close behind her

"Is everything ok" Sabrina said

"Yeah just BFF stuff you know" Marinette said with a smile

"Ok then, so you will first see that its showing the lockers so if you want it to face us you click on the right where it shows an icon with a happy face you click it and now it's facing us, so now here comes the fun part. Press down on the screen with your thumb and hold it there until the filters appear along the bottom, now there are seven different filters you can choose from, heart eyes, puking rainbows, a zombie vampire monster thing, and some new ones this ones my favortice its makes you look like a dog see, and when you stick your touge out it does this, Isnt thaqt cool?" Sabrina said with a laugh

"That's really cool, can I try it?" Marinette asked

"Sure go right ahead" Sabrina said with a smirk

She spotted Chloe hiding behind the lockers, she gave her a thumps up _"Its a go"_

"Perfect now that she's distracted I can take care of a certian blonde" Chloe said as she flicked her hair and strutted as she walk down the hall.

* * *

When Adrien arrived at school he went to go and find Marinette, all weekend he was worried about her, was she okay, was she hurt. It killed him that he didn't now what was wrong so he can help. Just when you think your in the clear.

"Adrikins" Chloe called out from behind him

 _"Speack of the devil"_ Adrien thought

"Honey what are you doing all by yourself, want me to walk you to class?" Chloe asked as she gripped his shoulder

"Thanks but no thanks, and Chloe would you do me a favour and stop calling me Adrikins, that's not my real name" Adrien said as he removed her hand

"Why I think it suits you" Chloe said grabing his shoulder again

"Well I don't like it, and can you please let me go" Adrien said getting fit up with her all ready

"Not until I get a kiss" Chloe said

"Chloe you now I'm dating Marinett..." He was cut of by her lips crashing his, Chloe now moved her arms to his neck to move him in closer, kissing him with such passion. In that moment Adrien realized what was happening, he pulled away quickly

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Adrien yelled

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't love it, as much as I did" Chloe said with a smirk

"Are you out of your mind" Adrien said, out of the corner of his eyes behind Chloe stood Marinette in shock, she ran out of the hall with tears in her eyes. Alya giving one more look at Adrien before she went after Marinette.

"Awkward, so does this mean your available now Adrikns?" Chloe said as she was twirling her hair

"No never in a million years will I go out with you, after what you just did... Where no longer friends anymore" Adrien said as he started running out of the school to find Marinette, as he made it out he saw Nino, Kim and Max

"Hey guys, have you seen Marinette or Alya?" Adrien said out of brerath

"Wow dude did you just run a marathon or somthing" Nino said

"No, so did you see them" Adrien asked again

"Yeah as a matter of fact we did she came out runing with tears in her eyes, I think" Max said

"That's because she was you idiot" Kim said as he slapped his head

"What did you do to her Adrien?" Nino asked

"Nothing, I just need to find her" Adrien said

"Well let's see she came out running crying she didn't see where she was going as she ran out into the traffic" Max said

"What" Adrien said now worried

"Dont worry dude Alya got her before she got seriously hurt" Nino said

"Thank goodness, so then what happend?" Adrien asked

"Alya took her to her place" Nino said

"How do you now that?" Adrien asked

"I texted Alya to see if she was okay, she said everything was fine and that she was taking Marinette over to her place" Nino said

"Thanks man, I'll see you guys later" he said as he headed straight to Alya's, as he made it he took a beep breath and rang the door bell. With in a second the door opened half way open.

"What are you doing here Agreste?" Alya asked

"I need to see Marinette" Adrien said

"I don't think I can let you do that" she said with tube

"Come on Alya you now me better, do you honestly hink I would kiss Chloe, I love Marinette" Adrien said

"You now I was there when it saw the whole thing and the strangest thing is you didn't pull away after 10 more seconds" Alya said as she slamed the door right in his face

"Dammit" Adrien cursed as he sat on the steps. Hours later he made it home upset, he just wanted to be left alone, to just curl up in a hole and die. As he made it up the stairs Nathalie stopped him.

"Adrien where have you been your father was worried about you" Nathalie said

"Why does he care, he never cared before" Adrien said with a tube

"Care or no care it doesn't change the fact that he's still your father" Nathalie said as Adrien's back was facing her

"Whatever" Adrien said and with that he went to his room lokced the door, threw his bag as it hit the wall, an _"Ouch"_ came out as he forgot about his kwami

"Hey just beaucse your mad doesn't mean you have to take your rage out on me" Plagg said as he came out of his bag

"Sorry Plagg forgot you where in there" Adrien said with a sad face

"Look don't be all sad just because you can't see your sweetheart, if it makes you feel any better it's all fish faces falut" Plagg said as he sat on his shoulder

"Fish face, where did you come up with that one?" Adrien asked with a chukle

"From a show" Plagg said

"What show?" Adrien asked

"Victorious, next week will be about Jade and Beck's relationship, I can't wait" Plagg said with excitement

Adrien laughs at his kwami

"What, whats so funny?" Plagg said

"You I never thought you cared much about relationships" Adrien said

"There's alot of things you don't now about me kid" Plagg said

"Thanks Plagg, I need that laugh" Adrien said as he grabbed Plagg and hugged him

"Alright alright your welcome, now where's my cheese?" Plagg asked as Adrien released him

"Actually I have other plans tonight, I need you to transform me" Adrien said

"What but we just got back" Plagg said with a pout

"I now but I have to see Marinette to explain what happened" Adrien said as he looks out his window

"But you heard her friend she doesn't want to see you, can't it wait until tomorrow, when I'm not tired" said a grump Plagg

"No it can't I'm sorry buddy, you ready to go?" Adrien asked his kawmi

"Just say the words" Plagg said upset already

"Plagg transform me" Adrien shouted as he become Chat Noir in a second, opening the window and leaving it half way open so he can get in when he comes back. Jumping from rop to rop, what was he going to say when he gets there, it doesn't matter all he wanted to do was see her then he'll explain. As he made it to her house he said _"Its now or never"_ as he made it to her trapdoor he knocked. There she was her hair all messy and her eyes where red from her crying. Oh how he wishes he could give her a big hug and a kiss to take the sadness away. As quick as she saw him she left not letting him in.

"Marinette I know your upset with me right now, but just hear me out. What you saw today meant nothing to me, I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I would never and I mean never intended to hurt you in an possible way, I was actually looking for you until she came. Look I can understand if you don't want to talk to me or see me, but just now this I care about you. Listen the day we revealed our identities to each other I was so happy when I found out you were Ladybug, do you know how much that meant to me. Taking a pause to catch his breath then continuing on. You make me happy in a way no one else can. Your my light in this dark world of mine. Every day I fall more and more in love with you Marinette, seeing you is my favourite part of my day. To the way you smile to the way you laugh. I want to make this work, because I want you, all of you. Your flaws. Your imperfections. I hope you can understand and forgive me" Chat said as he was about to leave when he heard a crack, it came from the trapdoor it was open with Marinette with tears in her eyes again, he was confused was she happy or sad. He was about to speak when she grabs his collar and pulls him in.

They just sat there in silence, Marinette hung her head low. Chat needed to now if she was okay he can't wait anymore. But she made the first move by kissing him passionate. He was confused but didn't care he had her back, he hoped. She moves her arms to his neck to bring him closer, with that he moves his arms around her waist. He rolls them over gently, now on top of her, he moves down to her neck leave a trail of kisses.

"Wait" Chat said as he stops

"What?" Marinette asked

"Does this mean your not mad at me anymore?" Chat asked looking straight into her ocean blue eyes

"Not as much as I was over at Alya's, by the way there mute be a surprise waiting for you in your locker tomorrow" Marinette said with a giggle

"I deserve it anyways for what I did to you" Chat said as he got off of her

"Hey you didn't now she was going to kiss you!" Marinette said as she sat up straight

"I still feel bad though" he said as he looked away from her

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry kitten, your princess is here to make you feel better " Marinette said with a smile as her eyes where closed

Chat chuckles

"How do you do it?" Chat asked

"Do what?" Marinette asked with her eyes still closed

"Make me laugh when I'm down, your amazing you now that" Chat said as he took her hand and kisses her palm. She looks up at him, how can she stay mad at him.

"I forgive you, I'm sorry" Marinette said

"No don't apologize it's not your fault, I'm the one who messed up not you" Chat said as he pulls her in for a hug. Marinette hugs him back, as they embrace each other not wanting to let go, _"_ _Beep" "Beep"_ suddenly it came to an end as his miraculous was running out of time.

"I have to go, will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Chat asked as he made his way to the trapdoor

"Yeah as long as I don't see Chloe I think everything will be fine" Marinette said with a smile

Chat smiled at her then gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Princess" Chat said

"Goodnight my kitty, dream with me on your mind" Marinette said with a smile

"Always" he said with a wink then gone. After Chat was gone Marinette shut the lights out and made her way to bed. _"Man what a day, seeing my boyfriend kiss the girl I hate, then crying like a baby about it. I need a break, good thing schools all most over, then hello summer vacation._ With that said _her_ eyes started to close then fell asleep with only happy thoughts.

 **:o Wow can you believe Chloe she just won't quit. She's like a blood sucking leech that doesn't want to come off of your skin. If you now what I mean. But in the end things worked out for Marinette and Adrien. Love always wins, also can you guess what app Sabrina was showing Marinette?! Lol let me know what you think and leave a comment. I look forward to anything you have to say, I hope you enjoy. Glenda out XD**


	5. Feelings

Feelings

Today Marinette was over at Adrien's to study for there finals, exam week. They had a physic exam in the morning. Then on top of that a bio exam..the stress was killing him, he couldn't wait for summer vacation. Adrien was exhausted he could sleep for 3 days. He looked at Marinette as she was focused on her laptop. "How's it going over there Adrien?" Marinette said not taking her eyes off the screen. Adrien blushed as she knew that he was checking her out. "It's..g-going great, how about you?" stuttering with his words. Lifting her head up as she look at him. "Great, just about finished." As she took a sigh "I just can't wait for this to be over, then helloooo summer vacation." Marinette told him, he came over to sit bedside Marinette. She moved her legs so he had room, as he sat down he grabbed her legs and placed them on his lap. "How about a foot massage My Lady." Adrien asked. "Ohh that sounds nice," Adrien started massaging her feet giving it a good rubb. "That's the spot," Marinette said closing her eyes. "Have you talked to Alya yet?" She asked shutting her laptop down and sat it on the floor.

"No.. I think she's still mad at me!" Adrien said looking at Marinette.

"Haha, don't worry she'll get over it. Did you like your surprise?" Marinette asked with a smirk.

When Adrien arrived at school the other day he got a bunch off glares by some people as he walked down the hallway, he figured that Alya told them. As he open his locker water came right at his face, everyone turned there heads then started laughing as a soaked Adrien stood there. Alya came out of nowhere as she started laughing to. "How do you like my water balloon Agreste?" She said with her arms crossed around her chest. "Very funny Alya..very funny." Adrien said, "That's what you get for hurting my girl, maybe you'll twice before you go off and kiss someone other then your girlfriend," Alya said. "For the last time Alya I didn't kiss her she kissed me." Alya took one more look at him then left.

"I was all soaked, I didn't get to change after I got home."

Marinette giggled, "I now I saw you."

"Its not funny Marinette." Adrien said as he stopped massaging her feet. She moved over to him and ruffled his hair, "I now I now I'm sorry don't be sad. At least you have Plagg." Marinette laughed again. Adrien just shock his head, "Laugh all you want."

"Okay okay, I'll stop." She had an idea. "I now something that will make you feel better." "Yeah like what?" Marinette leaned closer in and crashed her lips on his, Adrien eagerly kissed her back.

* * *

After an hour of studying, kissing and cuddling they decided to grab a snack. Adrien opened the door but was not expecting to see his father.

"Father I thought you where in China to go over the new spring collection?" Adrien said

"The meeting was canceled do to some miss understandings, and who mute this young lady be?" Gabriel said with his hands behind his back

"Aha.. Father this is Marinette, Marinette this is my father." Adrien said, as he placed his hand on her back

"It's such an honour to meet you Mr Agreste" Marinette extended her hand as did he for a brief shake.

"Please call me Gabriel, as to you Miss.." He said

"Dupain-Cheng!" Adrien replied as he finished his sentence.

"Right, Adrien you have Chinese lesson with Natalie don't be late." Gabriel explained to him.

"Yes father." Adrien said

"Well I best be going, it was nice to meet you Marinette" Gabriel said as he look at her.

"You to Mr. Agreste..I-I mean Gabriel sir!" stuttering with her words.

"Adrien I will see you later" he said as he left, Adrien shut the door.

"Okay that was wired" Adrien said looking at Marinette

"What do you mean?" Marinette response

"It's just he's usually stern or strict when I have friends over..but today he wasn't, he was actually nice for a change. He said blinking.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood." Marinette said

"I doubt it, but enough about him lets go?" Adrien took her hand.

Marinette intertwined their hands and gave him a smile.

"Plagg, Tikki we will be back in a minute." Adrien called out to their kwaims, but no response as they where already asleep. They looked so cute when there together. Adrien and Marinette make it down to the kitchen to grab a snack with a few cookies and some stinky camembert. As they where enjoying there snack they heard a yell from across the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT WEEK!"

They both true there heads to see what was the cause. Adrien told Marinette to go back upstairs and wait for him. She did as she was told, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Adrien made his way to his fathers office to see what was going on. He pushed the door halfway open so he can hear.

"I don't care what you say I want them in by Friday." Gabriel said with an aggressive voice as he was talking on the phone.

Adrien just listen to him he, he wanted to say something but he knew if he interfered he would be in trouble.

"Listen here you little brat. You are going to listen to what I have to say..I want those design and fabric in by my office the day I come back from Italy..if not you would be able to see the day of sunlight again..are we clear?" Gabriel said as he hung up the phone.

Now was he's change.

"Father what's going on?" Adrien asked as he entered his office.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gabriel answer him.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Adrien spat back at his father

"Excuse me, is that anyway to talk to your father young man."

"Sometimes you need to be talked to that way." Adrien said sternly

Gabriel slammed his hand on the desk "That's enough." Adrien jumped as his father stood up.

"I'am your father and you will show me some respect." Gabriel shouted

Every since his mother disappeared hes changed, treating him like he was nothing. Never got the love he always wanted. But it ends here.

"How about a little respect for me..your son..all my life you never treated me the way mom did..with love, she cared about me in my deepest times, she pick me when I fell down, she would love me until the very last day. So don't you tell me to show you respect when I have done everything for you. A real father cares for there kids, someone who tells them I love you. Adrien felt a wet tear drop, he wiped it away. He tried so hard not to cry. But it was no good, as he took one more look at his father then ran out of the room. As he made it back to his room, he sees Marinette asleep. She must have gotten tired waiting for me, "Man she looks cute when sleeping!" Adrien said with a smile, he went to his table to see if the kwamis where up, but sadly they weren't. So he decided to join his lady. A little shut eye won't hurt anyone will it. He got comfy beside Marinette and fell asleep.

 _"Adrien wake up my son!" the voice spoke as it rubs he's cheek_

 _He jumped out of bed startled,_

 _"Who's there..who's there I said?" Adrien said as he had his pist ready to fight who every was there._

 _"It's me Adrien your mother!" she said with her arms opened wide_

 _"Mother" Adrien said as he ran to her_

 _"Look how handsome you have become," as she and Adrien embrace in a hug_

 _"I thought I never see you again!" Adrien said as he cry_

 _"Shhh..do not cry my son everything is going to be okay!" she said as she stroked his hair_

 _"No it's not, ever since you left nothing has been the same. I miss you so much." hugging her._

 _"I miss you too, there's not a day where your not on my mind." she said_

 _"Why did you leave me, why?" Adrien ask_

 _"I never met to leave or hurt you,"_

 _"Do you know how lost I was without you." Adrien said_

 _"Leaving you was one of the most difficult things I have ever done." she said as she was starting to faded away_

 _"Wait mother" Adrien called out_

 _"My power is getting week, I must go."_

 _"No mother, please don't leave." Adrien said as he hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go_

 _"Adrien this is not goodbye, remember I'm always by your side..your never truly alone..ever." she said with her last breath as she was gone. He dropped to his knees letting it all out._

Adrien woke up, "You okay kid?" Plagg asked sitting on his head. "Yeah just a bit shaky that's all." taking in some deep breaths, he looked beside him but no Marinette, he got up and looked around.

"Plagg where's Marinette?" Adrien asked looking at his kwami

"She went home, after your assistant told her to leave. Now where's my cheese?" Plagg demanded.

Taking a sigh "It's over by the computer." Adrien pointed as he laid on the bed. Plagg devoured his cheese in a second. He continued believe he saw his mother. There are still so many questions that needed to be answered. Like why did she leave them, what happened between her and father, was she alive or dead, no that's stupid of course she's alive. But then why did she just pick up and leave. Someday he'll now. It was time to patrol. Even if they defeated Hawk Moth they still need to be sure there beloved city was safe from evil. Unfortunately it started to rain and he didn't want to catch a cold, so he stayed in, he was about to take a shower until he heard tapping sounds coming from his giant window. Adrien look over and his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw his Lady on the windowsill, he stood up and went to open the window. She turned around to face him and before she could speak he pulled her in a hug. She returned his embrace as she squeezed him tightly.

"My Lady what are you doing here?" Adrien said,

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, after I left you where crying." stepping back from him but put her hands around his neck.

"What, Plagg why didn't you tell me!" Adrien said looking at his kwami

"Hey you never asked." Plagg winks

They both laugh, "Everything is fine, it's just I saw my mother." Adrien said looking down trying not to cry in front of Ladybug, to his surprise she cupped his cheek, so he was looking up at her.

"Adrien that's amazing, what did she say?" Ladybug knew about his mothers disappearance, she ran her thumb over his cheekbones.

"That she miss me so much and that she's always by my side.." he could tell she was worried for him. "I just wish she was here." he looked into her blue eyes as she say a tear.

"Oh Adrien." Ladybug pulled him in for a hug, that's when he started crying. "Now now don't cry my sweet kitten, I now it's I promise you it will get better." Ladybug said as she wiped his tears away, and gave him a smile. "My Lady your all wet!" Adrein said as he stepped back, from head to toe. Although she did look cute, "Its okay, nothing a little rain can't do, right!" Ladybug said with a giggle. "You mute caught a cold, why don't you get out of those ones and change into a pair of clean ones." Adrien said, Ladybug was blushing. "No really it's fine, you don't have to do tha.." Ladybug sneezed.

"See it's all ready started," Adrien said as he went to his bureau and took out some clothes, "Here's some clean ones, and while your at it go take a shower, I don't want you getting sick on me," Adrien said as he handed her a white t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. She looked at him then back at the clothes that where in her hands, she gave him a thank you as she went to his bathroom. She felt so refreshed as she came out, as she dried her hair she saw Adrien watching tv. He was startled as he felt a pare of hands touch his shoulders. "Marinette." he said, with a smile on her face. "You scared me" with a hand to his heart, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she replied with a giggle, "How do you feel, Princess?" Adrien wondered as Marinette came and sat on his lap. "Better, that shower and a change of clothes was just what I needed!" Marinette said. _"Dam she looks hot."_ Adrien thought, "Umm..so wear are your wet clothes so I can put them in the dryer?" Adrien asked.

"On your bed." Marinette said, as he was about to get up she pushes him back down.

"My Lady!" Adrien blinked

"You can do it later, come on spent some time with your beloved Princess." Marinette started to unbutton his shirt. Adrien liked this side of Marinette sassy and commanding, he gave in. He's shirt was off in a flash exposing his bare chest, "How did you become so sassy My Lady?" Adrien wraps his arms around her waist. "I learned from the best!" Marinette responded with a giggle, "Haha I say I taught you well." wiggling his eyebrows. "Just shut up and kiss me you stupid cat!" she said. "Aha but I'am your stupid cat" Adrien laugh, she shook her head and kissed him, kissing her back as he moved his left arm to her neck. Marinette can feel Adrien tongue dance in her mouth. After what seems be be five minutes of kissing they gasp for air "Mmm..what kind of flavour was that that My Lady?" Adrien licks his lips. "Strawberry and mango, do you like it? I just got it last week" her lipstick was smudged, he begun kissing her again but was stop by a knock on his door. He cursed. "Who is it?"

"Its Nathalie, it's time for your Chinese lessons," Nathalie said standing outside his door.

He dropped his head as it hit the pillow, "Crap I totally forgot, looks like will have to post point this for another day Princess," Adrien said as he strokes her cheeks.

"It's okay," she said as she whispered in his ear "I'll be waiting kitty." Marinette told him as she bite his ear and got off him. "But wait your clothes are still wet!" Adrien said as he put his shirt back on and came over to her. "That's okay I think there dried now. I'll just go change." Marinette said as she slipped herself in the bathroom. Adrien had to destraced Nathalie until she was was done. "Adrien I'm coming in." the door flew right open.

As he looked at the bathroom door then at Nathalie, "Umm why don't you wait for me downstairs, I'll be out in a minute. Okay thanks bye." Adrien told her as he slammed the door right in her face. Marinette was out in 3 minutes, gave him a goodbye kiss then left. He watch her till she was out of sight. After Ladybug was gone he met Natalie at the stairs ready for his lesson.

Adrien was even more tired than before. He took a quick shower gave Plagg a good night then climb into bed. All day he had his mother on his mind. He missed her like crazy, he missed her cooking, when she took her time of just to be with him. Something is father lacked, read him bed time stories then gave him a good night kiss. Those where the good old days. Soon Adrien feel into a deep slumber. Outside his window stood a shadowy figure watching him sleep.


	6. I Promise You

I Promise You

Chloe couldn't concentrate on the paper that was in front of her, the whole time she keep looking at Adrien. She couldn't believe what happened, and it was all because of one thing. The words he said that day keep repeating and repeating in her mind. _"Where no longer friends."_ It was like a broken record replaying over and over without stopping it. Looking up at the clock she only had 10 minutes to get this exam done, taking one more look at Adrien then at the paper trying to get it done as quickly as possible. "Okay everyone your time is up, please hand in your exam in front of my desk." Miss Bustier told the whole class, Kim and Max where the first to hand in there's, then Rose and Juleka as the rest did the same. "Miss Bourgeois are you finished?" Miss Bustier asked standing in front of her, "I just have 2 more questions, then I'll be done." Chloe said. "Fine, I will give you 5 more minutes." She said as she went back to her desk. She was nervous because this test was worth half of her grade. 5 minutes later, it was done. Chloe handed in her test just as the bell rang for lunch. "You will get your results by the end of the week, enjoy your lunch everyone." Miss Bustier said.

As everyone gathered there things Chloe couldn't stop thinking about Adrien's words. She watched as he went behind Marinette wraps his arms around her waist and gave a kiss, she didn't notice Sabrina coming over. "Chloe is everything okay?" Sabrina asked, taking a beep breath "Yeah everything is fine, can we just go to lunch all ready." Chloe said existing out of the room with Sabrina following her.

"So guys where are we eating today?" Nino asked his buddies.

"I was thinking we get pizza, what do you say?" Alya suggested, as they all agree. They all went out to the pizza place just a few blocks away from the school, enjoying there meals, Nino got a sausage & tomato pizza and for desert a big cookie, Adrien got his favourite pepperoni with cheese, Alya got garlic slices to share with everyone else, Marinette just took a garlic slice and got a starbucks. "So Adrien what's the news with Chloe?" Alya asked, Marinette looking at her then Adrien, he stops eating "I wouldn't know." Adrien said looking at Alya, "And why is that?" Alya answers back while taking a drink. "Because where no longer friends." She spits out her drink as it hits Adrien's face. "You what?" Alya yells, Nino and Marinette stare in shock. "You heard me, Chloe's not my friend anymore." Adrien said wiping his face with a napkin.

"Wow dude I never thought you would go as far as that!" Nino said with excitement.

"I just couldn't stand the way she treated you guys, especially Marinette. So I just told her that we can't be friends."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Alya said crossing her legs. "Well believe it, are you still mad at me?" Adrien wondered. He could see that she was thinking, "No not anymore.. I mean I was for awhile but where good now." Alya said with a smile. Adrien was glad to hear that, he was beginning to think that maybe she didn't like him anymore. An hour later they arrive at school ready to take the last test for the day.

* * *

"What a beautiful night it is, don't you think My Lady?" Chat Noir asked his love. Ladybug was leaning on his shoulder looking over at the Eiffel Tower. "Yea it sure is." Ladybug said smiling. They enjoy times like these, it never happens often with saving the city and all. But tonight was just right.

"Chat." Ladybug said.

"Yes Princess?" Chat asked looking down at her, "Are you okay not being friends with Chloe anymore?" Ladybug asked lifting her head up so she was looking at him dead on. "Yeah.. look in the first place she was the reason I couldn't get any friends, but know I got you Nino and Alya and that's all I need." Chat told her kissing her forehead.

"But I feel like it's my fault, that your no longer friends." Ladybug confessed.

"I did it for you, that day when she kissed me I couldn't trust her anymore. I thought she would get over it but it's seems she hasn't, look as long as I have you, Nino and Alya I'm fine." Chat said cupping her cheeks. Getting lost in those eyes that he couldn't resist. "God your so beautiful." Chat said.

Ladybug looked down and giggles. "No I mean it, I could look at you for hours and hours." Chat said lifting up her chin so she was looking at him again. Biting her lip, she was about to kiss him when they heard a crash. Just down the street there was a man in a blue hoodie holding a knife with a bag over his shoulders. It was clear that this was a robbery. Ladybug and Chat Noir took one more glance at each other before going after him, the man ran to a back alley opening the bag to take a quick look at his wardrobe, "Well well well what do we have here." Chat said. Startling him as he look at him, holding the knife up. "Stay back, I'm warning you." he yelled.

"Listen we could either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice?" Chat said swing his baton. He started to move backwards then made a run for it, taking a sigh "Why do they always choice to run." Chat threw his baton as it hit his legs and made him fall down, the bag hit the ground he tried reaching for it but it was no good. A red foot was on top of it, he looked up to see no other then Ladybug. "I'll be taking that, thank you very much." grabbing the bag and heading straight back to Chat Noir, out of the concer of his eyes he spotted his knife just about 5 inch away from him, "Stupid girl, that doesn't belong to you." standing up running behind her with the knife. "LADYBUG, LOOK OUT!" Chat shouted at the top of his lungs, dodging the attack as quickly as possible. She threw her yoyo as it tangeld his body, then hoisted him up on a lamp post. "There know he can't get away, and it will be much easier for the police to find him." Ladybug said." the knife hit the floor Chat took it, "Cataclysm!" flung his hand up in the air, as the bouncing black orbs swirl around in his hand, clenching his fist around them and then destroying the knife as it disolves into thin air, "So what are we going to do with him?" Chat said leaning his arm on her shoulder. "We wait for the police to get here."

"Let me down you idiots" the man said angry.

"Sorry afraid we can't do that." Chat told him, the police arrived just on time. Getting out of the cars and arresting the thief. The head of the police came over to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "We heard that there was a break in, are you two okay?" He asked.

"Yes where fine, here's the money he stole." Ladybug said handing him the bag.

"Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"It's what we do." Chat said, he's miraculous beeped. He only had 5 minutes until he changed back into his alter ego. "My Lady it's time to go." Chat whispers, she got the hint.

"Well we better get going it's getting late, will see you around cheif." Ladybug said getting out her yoyo and jumping up into the air. Chat followed close behind, they stopped just near the Agreste gate. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Chat said. Ladybug coming closer as she grabs his wrist, "Wait before you go there's something I want to say."

"Okay name it?" Chat said wondering.

Taking in a sigh, "Look I know that you and Chloe have been friends for a long time but.. I think you should give her another change. I now that me and her aren't on the same sides.. but she cares about you. Please do it for me!" Ladybug said.

"I get what your saying but after what she did how do I know for sure she won't do it again." Chat said

"Because I'll tell her, if she wasn't to make things right between us then she going to have to show it, I know she can be a little annoying.. okay no wait I take that make that a lot annoying. But she was your first friend, imagine how she felt when you told her that you guys where no longer friends. Promise me that you'll talk to her, okay?" Ladybug said holding his hands. He could see how much this meant to her, he would do it for her, not for Chloe. "Okay I'll talk to her, I promise you." Chat said bringing up her hands as he kissed her knuckles. "Good kitty." patting his head as he purr. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you." Chat said, pulling her closer.

"As much fun as that sounds you can't, I have to get home before my parents realize I'm gone, and you on the other hand better go or else you'll get in trouble." Ladybug said. Untangling his hands from her.

"Fine, good night Ladybug." Chat said jumping over to the window.

"Good night Chat Noir." Ladybug said as she waved at him, he waved back. Then entered his room. What he didn't know was that he was been watched.

* * *

The next morning Adrien got ready for school, today he was going to talk to Chloe. He promised Ladybug, it was nice to see that she cares about there friendship. If she couldn't except his and Marinette relationship, then there mute not be a friendship anymore. About to head out when his father comes in his room.

"Adrien I need to speck with you." Gabriel said

"Can it wait after I come back from school." passing by him.

"Adrien" Gabriel hissed. He came back and sat on his chair, "Fine, what is it?"

"Where were you last night?"

He was dead, he could feel his fathers eyes all over him. Adrien just gave him a reasonable answer. "Why do you want to know, you never really cared before..so why now?" crossing his arms.

"Let's just say when I came by last night you didn't answer. Care to explain?" hitting him back harder.

"I was umm.. taking a shower.. that's why I didn't answer." Adrien said scratching his neck. "Really at 11:00 at night?" Gabriel said sternly.

"Look I don't have time for this, so if you'll excuse me." grabbing his bag leaving his father in his room. He sat in he's seat looking out the window; it's not like him to care or know what he was doing last night, maybe he finally realized how awful he treated him, and wasn't to make a change. He got so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize he arrived at school. His chauffeur opens the door as usual, thanking him. Nino was waiting for him in the usually spot as always.

"Hey bro how's it going?" Nino said fist bumping Adrien.

"Hey Nino fine, by any chance do you know where Chloe is?" Adrien wondered.

"What why would you want to know where she is?" Nino asked in shock,

"I need to talk to her, it's important." Adrien said.

"She's at her locker, with Sabrina." Nino told him.

"Thanks man." Adrein giving him a pat on the back. Walking down the hallway there stood Chloe and Sabrina, he approached them. "Hey guys, Sabrina is it okay if I talk to Chloe.. alone, please." Adrien said looking at Sabrina. "It's okay Sabrina, you can go." She informed her. She gave one more look at Chloe then left them alone. It was silent for about 10 seconds until Chloe broke it.

"Why are you here, I thought we weren't friends anymore." Chloe said looking down.

"That's what I came here to talk about, I would like to apologize for yelling at you.. but that doesn't change the fact that you kissed me when you knew I was dating Marinette. So if you want to make things right between us again, you can start by apologizing to Marinette." Adrien told her head on. That's when she lifted her head and looked at him, "Why do I have to apologize to her?" Chloe asked.

"For your behaviour, if you can't expect our relationship.. I just don't think I can trust you." Adrien explained.

"I just don't understand what you see in her." Chloe confused.

He sigh "Chloe, it's complicated okay.. If I told you I don't think you would understand." Adrien said.

"Yea right." Chloe said.

"All I'm asking is that you apologize, can you do that for me."

"So all you want me to do is apologize?" Chloe asked crossing her arms.

"Yes." Adrien said.

"Your not saying that I have to get along with her right?" Chloe asked

"I would appreciated it if you can, but for know apologizing is a start.."

Chloe was thinking, "Fine I'll apologize to Marinette." Chloe admitted.

"Thank you." Adrien was about to leave until he felt Chloe's grip on his arm. "Does this mean where friends again?" Chloe asked with a smile. "After you kept your promise.. then I'll think about it." Adrien said, she let go of his arm and watched as he went to class. Chloe entered the room searching for Marinette, to her surprise see wasn't at her normal seat. Was she sick or hurt, she was pulled from her thoughts as someone bumped her.

"Watch where your go-" Chloe hissed, what she didn't know that it was Marinette who bumped her.

"Sorry Chloe i didn't see you there." Marinette said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Didn't see me, who do you think you ar-" Chloe could feel Adrien's eyes on her, she promised him, if she wants to make things right with Adrien again, she needs to put aside her pesky attitude and get with it. "Ahahaha.. hey Marinette.. sorry about that.." Chloe

"Its fine." Marinette said, as Chloe was biting her lip. "Do you have a sec to talk?" Chloe asked very nicely as she could.

"Why?" Marinette asked

"Oh you know just.. cause!" Chloe said

"Hmm.. alright but make it quick." Marinette wasn't going to put up with her behaviour today. As they both excited the class room.

"So what's this all about?" Marinette asked, as she sat on the bench.

Chloe turned away from her as her back was facing Marinette, she closed her eyes, "I wanted to apologize.. for.. for.. kissing Adrien.." Chloe said in a soft voice.

"What was that I don't think I heard you." Marinette answered.

"I said I was.. sorry for kissing Adrien okay.. sorry.." Chloe said in a louder voice.

Marinette was shocked, never in her years she would have thought Chloe would apologize to her, but her she was. And she couldn't be more happier. "I'll aspect your apologize, on one condition."

"Ughh what." Chloe protested.

"Stop hitting on Adrien." Marinette told her.

"Are you kidding me." Chloe now facing Marinette.

"Hey if you can't aspect it then forget about it." Marinette said walking away from her.

 _"This is the hardest decision of my life."_ Chloe though.

"Wait." Chloe called out to her. Marinette turns around facing her again. "Yes?"

Taking a sigh "I'll try to not hit on Adrien." Chloe said, with a not so happy experience.

"Thank you, and I aspect your apologize."

"Really you forgive me, after what I did." Chloe hung her head low.

"I mean.. I know we have are ups and downs but.. I forgive you.." Marinette smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Chloe said smiling, "I-i mean I'm glad this is finally over, so I don't have to talk to you anymore." Chloe said, stuttering as her tone grew stern.

"And there's the Chloe we all know and love." Marinette said with sarcasm, they both started laughing. As quick as they talk they soon return to class. Chloe sat in her same spot as always, Marinette did the same. Alya leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Is everything okay?" Alya whispers as low as she can so the teacher didn't hear her.

"Yup." Marinette whispers back, Alya sits back in her seat and listen to the teacher. On the other hand Marinette was to busy with Chloe on her mind; maybe she can be nice, I just have to get to know her more. I don't think that's going to happen, Marinette burst that though of paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

Adrien told his diver to not bother taking him home, he accompanied Marinette as they walk to her bakery hand in hand. Discussing about how their day went, Adrien still hadn't told Marinette that he was the one who told Chloe to apologize to her. They approach the front door of the bakery, "I have the craziest story to tell you." Marinette said laughing,

"Okay was is it?" Adrien asked.

Her laughing dies down, "Okay so today.. Chloe came to me.. witch is weird because she hates me.. and out of nowhere she apologize for kissing you.." Marinette laughs again. "I thought I was dreaming, never in my years I would have though she would apologize for.. you know anything.." Marinette said.

"Wow that is some story you got there Princess." Adrien laugh along with her.

"I know right." Marinette laughs, Adrien couldn't stop looking at her she was adorable when she was laughing, she caught him staring at her. Marinette stops laughing, "Why are you starting at me like that?" Marinette asked.

"Because your adorable." Adrien answer cupping her right cheek. Marinette blushes. "Marinette." Adrien breathes, Marinette looks at him wondering what it could be. "Yes Adrien?"

He rubs her cheek "There's been something I wanted to ask you for some time now." Adrien says. She could see the lust in his eyes how they where filled with so much love and compassion.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Adrien was so relieved he got that off his chest, was this a dream; did she finally hear the words that she has been dreaming to hear from her crush. What seemed to be like forever ended, "Marinette.. Marinette." repeating her name shaking her shoulders. "What?" coming out of her trance.

"You zooned out for about 5 seconds, you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah I'm totally fine, what was the question again?" she asked, forgetting it.

Adrien chuckles "If you would like to go out on a date."

"Oh right.. I-I mean yes.. yes I would love to go on a date with you!" Marinette smiling like an idiot, Adrien swept her off her feet as he embraced her in a hug twirling her around. Marinette was surprised at the sudden reaction. But hugs him back, he released her but kept his hands on her waist. "What time?" Marinette asked.

"Tomorrow at 7 is that okay?" Adrien answered.

"Of course, I can't wait." Marinette smile. There foreheads bump together.

"Me either, how's Nooroo?" Adrien whispers. Only for her to hear.

"Good but don't worry as long as he's in my jar he won't escape." Marinette reassured him.

"I hope so, if not it be déjà vu all over again."

Marinette carried Noorro in her back pack, where every she went she would take it, she couldn't risk the chance off leaving him all alone. She trusted Tikki and Plagg to watch him, but they all decided that some days she leaves him at home and some other days she takes him. It was for the safety of Paris. Their lips touch and he instantly pulled her closer. Marinette smiled into the kiss just as he did too, not wanting to stop unfortunately there sweet moment was over, as Adrien's ride pulls up in front of the bakery. Gorilla honks the horn at them. They break apart, the window rolls down. "I have orders to follow Adrien." Nathalie said.

"Hey just 5 minutes all right?"

"How's 10 seconds!" Nathalie demanded.

Turning back as there eyes meet. "I'm sorry Marinette I have to go," Adrien said.

"No worries, I understand." She smiles

"Your the best." Adrien kiss her cheek, then heads towards the car. Marinette placed her hands over her heart sighs as she begun daydream. _"Wait, what am I going to wear."_ She realized, lucky for her she has some money saved up from working in the bakery. Taking her phone out and dialled the number.. "Hey Alya, by any chance are you free tomorrow?" Marinette asked going inside.


	7. Date Night

Date Night

 **Hello Dear Readers I'm sorry if I haven't been updating since July, but I have been enjoying my summer vacation and I hope you can understand that. I'm back to write what you I hope have been waiting for Marinette & Adrien's Date :D I'm so excited for you to read this I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long and here it is. Just to let you know since you guys have been waiting some time I'm going to give you 2 chapters instead of one. And that tomorrow I start school but don't worry that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop, I'll just have to see when is the best time to write. I know it's a little late to say this but HAPYY 1 Year Anniversary Of MIRACULOUS LADY! Can't wait to see what's to come in May 2017. Okay so let me know what you think that's only if you want to, enjoy my lovelies :3 and thank you so much for being patient Glenda out~**

It was 7'o'clock and Marinette was almost ready for her date with Adrien. Looking good in a sweet sparkly red dress with a pink flower dow in the middle. She had to admit Alya had good taste, anyway I put on lipgloss grabbed my phone and my purse and I was ready to go. I walked down the steps and I saw my parents.

"You look beautiful Marinette." Sabine said with a smile while hugging me, my dad said the same.

"Thanks mama." Marinette replied releasing the hug.

"Your mothers right, but be careful when Adrien sees you in that dress his jaw might drop," Tom said laughing.

I blushed and moved a strained of hair behind my ear, her hair was curled gorgeously as it fell. "Dad st-op it." Marinette stuttered.

"Well it's true I'll bet you 10 bucks his jaw will drop when he sees you." Tom challenged, extending his hand out for her to a accept.

Sabine didn't like where this was going, so she just shock her head.

Marinette looked at her mother then back at her father, "Alright your on," She was about to shack his hand when she spoke again. "But if I win you have to give me 20, deal?" Marinette said extending her hand out. She could tell her dad was thinking by the look on his face, until he finally accepted. "Deal." Tom said as shaking her hand.

"Oh boy." Sabine said letting out a sigh.

Then the door bell rang, everyone knew who that was.

"Good evening Adrien, don't you look handsome tonight." Sabine complimented him.

"Thank you Mrs. Cheng as do you." Adrien smiled.

"Please come in," Sabine offered him.

As Adrien walked inside his eyes landed on the first thing he saw, me. When he saw me his jaw dropped, Dad was right.

 **Adrien's POV**

I arrived at the Cheng house to pick up Marinette and Sabine greeted me. But when I saw Mari, my whole world stopped she looked gorgeous, the sparkle really brought out her eyes as she looked at me. Everything about her was perfect.

"Marinette, you look gorgeous, I'm absolutely speechless." I handed her a red and pink roses that I pick from my garden, she took them but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek,

"There beautiful Adrien thank you, mom can you put them in a vace and put in some water? And Dad I'll be home by midnight, is that okay?" Marinette told her mother and asked her father.

"Of course I will, you guys have fun tonight." Sabine said giving both of them hugs before going to put the flowers in some water.

"No later then midnight Marinette, remember your only 16 and Adrien your 17 so be careful with my daughter, but other then that have fun." Tom told me and I almost laughed because he said I was 16, technical speaking he was right so I couldn't argue.

"Don't worry Dad, Adrien will take good care of me," Mari told her dad while taking my hand into hers.

"That I will, bye sir." I told him and we left.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked Adrien once we were sitting in his car.

"You'll see." Adrien said while starting the car and driving, we were driving and driving until he finally stopped the car. I thought we where going to one of my favourite restaurant but since we already past it, I was about to say something but Adrien spoke.

"Close your eyes, this is going to be a surprise." I did as I was told as he led me out of the car.

"Watch your step Mari." Adrien told me but then he wrapped his arm around my waist, but still had one hand covering my eyes. We walked further until Adrien whispers in my ear.

"Okay, open your eyes." Once I opened them I gasped it was a meadow right behind the Eiffel Tower, it looked so pretty with all the candles around the blanket and a picnic basket. Everything was flawless.

"Adrien, this is so beautiful." I pulled him into a passionate kiss just to show him how much this means to me.

Releasing the kiss as they needed air to breathe, "I'm glad you love it." Adrien said smiling.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for this date?" I asked Adrien, while looking around, he opened the picnic basket and it had my favourite foods, club house sandwiches and a few croissants with french toast and for desert chocolate covered strawberries. After we eat are delicious food we cuddled and watched the stars.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight, don't you think so Adrien?" I asked him, as I played with his fingers.

"Not as beautiful as what's next to me." Adrien answered kissing my forehead as I smiled into his chest.

"Would my Lady care for another chocolate strawberrie?" Adrien asked sweetly,

"Yes please." I said, he fed me one and I did the same to him, we laughed and talked about whatever. It was fun.

"So what do we do know, we still have a few minutes until I have to be back home?" Marinette asked Adrien.

He lifted her of the ground, got out his phone and clicked play as a nice slow song came on. We dance as my arms were around her waist and her arms were around my neck, but her head laid on my shoulder.

"So did you enjoy tonight Princess?" Adrien asked her, she lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

"Yes I did," Marinette said, and kissed me. I kiss her back and did a twirl as her dress shines in the moonlight. For a while we kept dancing and enjoying each other's company, then I look at my watch and saw that it was getting late 11:48, almost midnight.

"Mari, it's getting late we should pack up and get going." I told her, as I go to stop the music. She nodded her head as we clean up and get in the car and drive off. I noticed that she was shivering, so I gave her my jacket as she snuggled into it. Finally we got to her house and I helped her out the of the car and led her to the door.

"Well thank you so much for tonight, everything was amazing. I love you." Marinette said, blushing.

"I love you too Mari, so much more then you will every know." Adrien told her, he pulled Marinette into a kiss, that left both of them breatheless.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kitty?"

"You can count on it Princess." Adrien said with a wink. I waited until is car was out of sight before going inside. When I came in I saw my parents sitting on the couch watching tv.

"So how was it?" Sabine said looking at her as Tom did the same.

"Great and amazing, I really enjoyed myself and so did Adrien." Marinette told her.

Sabine smiled at her. "You can tell me tomorrow how it went sweetie, it's late and you have school tomorrow and I don't want you tired." My mother said.

"Okay, good night mama and papa." Marinette told them and gave a kiss on there cheek. I went upstairs got into my pj's and crawled into bed, with nothing but Adrien Agreste on her mind. This was one of the best nights ever.

"I can see that you enjoyed your date?" Tikki asked as she layed beside her,

"Oh Tikki I sure did." Marinette told her kwami with a big smile that Tikki has never seen before.

Tikki giggled.

I shut the lights out and fell asleep dreaming about my Adrien.

* * *

When I got home, I saw that my fathers office lights where on. Which means that my father was still working. I head to the kitchen to grabb a bottle of water before going upstairs. Nathalie came in.

"Adrien welcome home, how was it, did she have a good time?" Nathalie asked me.

"She had an amazing time, and so did I." Adrien told her.

"Good and don't forget tomorrow you have a photo shoot, don't be late." She told him giving him the schedule. He took the sheet of paper and read over everything that was written down.

He sighs, "Yup, night."

"Good night Adrien." Nathalie left the room.

I got into bed and couldn't stop smiling as I had my Lady on my mind, tonight was one of my favourite nights by far. Without a doubt, tomorrow marks the first day of summer. But what could he do, he had no plans to go anywhere; other then going to photo shoots and fencing classes, he'll figure something out he always does. Soon he fell asleep thinking and dreaming nothing but his love, his Marinette.


	8. Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

It was summer at last. The sun was high in a cloudless sky. Birds sang. Flowers bloomed. It was a perfect day to be out playing with friends. It was the end of the school year. This summer Alya was focusing on finding out the identities of two superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nino wants to get better at his DJ skills, so an old friend of his is coming over to teach him, and for Adrien same old boring routine fencing classes after his photo shoots then chinese lesson and piano once in awhile. Marinette was going to Hawaii this summer, she couldn't be more excited. Although she hasn't told Adrien yet, Alya and Nino are the only ones who know. Her parents said it was okay for him to come as long as it's okay with his father.

 **Group Chat**

 **Nino: You guys have any plans this summer?"**

 **Alya: Finding out who are Ladybug and Chat Noir lol**

 **Adrien: Same thing I do every other day. :(**

 **Marinette: Can't say.**

This got Adrien's attention, he started typing back.

 **Adrien: What do you mean by can't say?**

 **Marinette: I'll tell you later.**

 **Adrien: Okay.**

 **Nino: Dude you know your always welcome to come over to my place.**

 **Adrien: I know Nino and thanks but I don't think my father will let me, he barley even lets me go over to Marinette's last week.**

 **Alya: Question and no offence Adrien, but why doesn't you father let you have any freedom?**

 **Adrien: None taken, I don't know it all started after my mother disappeared from our life's.**

 **Nino: It's like he's not even letting you have a life.**

 **Adrien: Huh that's how I feel sometimes.**

 **Alya: If I may ask what happened to your mother?**

Adrien didn't answer right away he just sat in his set until is phone buzzed again.

 **Alya: I'm sorry Adrien I shouldn't have asked you that, it's none of my business anyway, forget I said anything.**

 **Adrien: No it's okay, I get it you just want to know. It all started 2 years ago when I had just turned 15. I was in my room when I heard a big crash.**

 _Flash back to 2 years ago_

 _"Mom dad what was that noise?" said a 15 Adrien._

 _"Nothing go back to your room." Gabriel said, with anger in his voice._

 _Adrien looked at his mother and could tell in her eyes that she was scared but of what. What he saw next made he even more concern, her hand was bleeding._

 _"Mom what happened to your hand?" Adrien asked._

 _"Nothing dear." She said covering her hand._

 _"It doesn't look like nothing. Let me look at it."_

 _"No it's alright I'm fine."_

 _Adrien didn't believe what she was saying, you can just tell by the way her smile was like it wasn't even an actual smile._

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"You heard her, now go back to your room or you'll be grounded for a whole month." He told_ _Adrien._

 _"What but that's not fare."_

 _"He's right dear go to your room everything is fine, I'll be up in a minute."_

 _"But-"_

 _"NOW." Gabriel yelled._

 _Before he left he took one more look at his mother. Then back at his father who looked liked he was pissed off with someone after a meeting, Adrien didn't want to leave right when his mother was bleeding but if he kept talking it would only get worse. So he left and waited in his room for his mother. But sadly he feel asleep by the time she came up. Next morning when he woke up his mother was no where to be seen. It was like she disappeared like a magic trick but this was no magic trick it was real, when he asked his father of where she has gone his exact words were, "I have no idea what your talking about." no idea really when yesterday she was here. He was acting like nothing had happened and that made Adrien even more worried for his mother._

 **Adrien: After that day me and my father never got along, my father has never been the same ever since she left... So have I...**

 **Alya: Omg Adrien I'm so sorry.**

 **Nino: That's ruff dro.**

 **Marinette: If I where there I would give you a big huges and lots of kisses to make you feel better. :3**

 **Adrien: I like the sound of that Princess. :3**

 **Alya: Umm hello remember your friends are here and can see what you say.**

 **Nino: Yeah love birds.**

 **Adrien: Lol**

 **Marinette: Lol**

 **Alya: Lol**

 **Nino: Well Igtg guys my cousins are coming over for the summer so I have to go with mom to pick them up at the airport. I'll talk to you guys later and have an awesome and cool summer.**

 **Adrien: Thanks Nino and you to, hope you learn some sweet DJ tones.**

 **Alya: Wait Nino before you go tell them the big news.**

 **Nino: Oh right.. Me and Alya are dating!**

 **Marinette: Congrats, I'm so happy for you guys. :)**

 **Adrien: Same. :)**

 **Nino: Okay text you all later. Peace out homies :P**

 **Alya: Marinette when are you going to tell him?**

 **Marinette: Shh.. Alya.**

 **Adrien: What are you talking about?**

 **Marinette: I'm going to Hawaii for the summer.**

 **Adrien: Great know even my girlfriend is leaving me.**

 **Marinette: Wait there's more, I asked my parents if I could bring a friend along and they said it's okay but as long as you ask your father says it's ok. If not you can't come.**

 **Adrien: Sweet I would love to come it's just my father. I don't think he will let me go, you know how he is.**

 **Alya: You guys are something XD have fun and Adrien hope you have a great summer even if you don't go.**

 **Marinette: Are you leaving?**

 **Alya: Yea mom wants me to give her a hand with cooking so.. If I find anything out about Ladybug and Chat Noir I'll tell you, I'm so close of finding out who they are, I can almost scenes it. Who noes maybe there teenagers just like us.**

 **Marinette and Adrien: What!  
**

 **Alya: Anyway enjoy your time at Hawaii Mari, and remember to take pictures ;P**

 **Marinette: Lol I will love you to Alya.**

 **Adrien: Looks like its just me and you My Lady.**

 **Marinette: Adrien not here, do you want Nino and Alya to get suspicious.  
**

 **Adrien: No but there gone so..  
**

 **Marinette: Still I don't want them finding out and you know it.**

 **Adrien: Okay okay.. I was only joking calm down.**

 **Marinette: Typical.**

 **Adrien: Yes but you still love me though! Lol**

 **Marinette: Sadly yes I do.**

 **Adrien: Hey now that's not nice.**

 **Marinette: So do you think your dad will let you come along?**

 **Adrien: I don't know to be honest, he's the worst.**

 **Marinette: Aww come on now. I mean I know he's not the loveable father like you say he is but at least you have one, some kids don't even have a father. So just be careful that you do.**

 **Adrien: Yeah but you.. you have a lovely mother and father that care so much about you and would do anything for you. That's a family I have always wanted but that all went down the drain after my mother left.**

 **Marinette: Ohh Adrien..**

 **Adrien: I have to go babe, I have a photo shoot in 15 minutes and it takes about 20 minutes to get makeup and 5 minutes for clothes and 30 minutes for hair and blah blah blah other stuff.**

 **Marinette: Lol okay but remember to ask him, it takes you 30 minutes for hair why so long?**

 **Adrien: Trust me if you see my hair when I get up in the morning you would know. ;)**

 **Marinette: Okay love you and see you soon or text me soon, which ever I don't care. :3**

 **Adrien: I love you too Princess so much, I'll be thinking about you that's** **for sure. :D**

 **Marinette: Aww stop your making me blush.**

Literally she is.

 **Adrien: If I don't go Natalie or my bodyguard will take my phone away, and won't get it back until the end of the day.**

 **Marinette: Bye Kitty and good luck :)**

 **Adrien: Thanks I need it.**

With that said he shut his phone of grabbed his charger and put it inside his bag.

"Do you really think your father is going to let you go to Hawaii? Plagg asked coming out of his bag.

"Honestly Plagg I don't know, he barely even let me go to school." Adrien answered zipping up the bag.

"Let's hope he's in a good mood today." Plagg laughed.

"Like he ever is."

"Adrien" His father called out.

Opening his shirt, "Come on it's time for my day to be doring." Adrien said. Plagg got inside as Adrien headed for the doors, his father was waiting for him down the steps with Natalie and Gorilla by his side.

"Do you have everything you need?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes and there's something that I need ask you." Adrien said.

Stopping him by putting his hand up. "That can wait, right now we have a photo shoot to go to."

The day was beautiful as the fall leaves fell from the tree, the sun high above the Eiffel Tower putting a smile on everyone's faces as they walk the stress of Paris. It has been quite and that's how he liked it, but how long will it stay that way. As Adrien got out of the car he felt a little shiver come upon him. Taking out the scarf that his Marinette came him for his birthday, wrapping it around his neck begin to feel warm. But unfortunately his photograph pulled it of off his neck.

"Hey what are you doing?" Adrien asked. Trying to grab his scarf back.

"You do not need this for today's design my friend. I have a better one for you then this thing." He explained as he threw it to his assistant.

"That thing is my scarf that my girlfriend gave to me and I would be very happy if you would give it back." Adrien said, exednting his hand out.

"I'm affraid I can't do that my friend." Shaking his head.

"What why not?"

"Beacuse I have been giving orders not to."

"By who?" Feeling anger upon him as Adrien all ready knew who it was. His father

"Mrs. Gabriel Agreste, know if you will please go and get changed, we don't want to make Mrs. Agreste upset now do we," He laughed.

Adrien aprroched his dresser as he threw his bag anger at everything in his life. He was beginning to cry but had to stop or someone will notice. Changing into a red and black plaid shirt since that's what was in style in today, and a pair of blue ripped jeans then looked at himself in the mirror taking one more look before he was all covered in makeup. "Hello A-Adrien how do you do today?" His makeup styles Selena asked him, he could tell that she was blushing: he's noticed how Selena would look at him from time to time there was no doubt in his mind that she liked him but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so for now he'll just be the gentleman he was. "Good." That was a totally lie inside he was furious upset mad at the world and with his father. "Are you excited for today's photo shoot Mrs. Agreste?" Selena asked appealing foundation, "It's nothing new, same old same old." Adrien said letting out a sigh.

"Well I don't think it's old I like watching you." Selena confessed to him now trying to hid her blush by using her hands.

"Selena it's okay you don't have to hid it from me I know that you like me." Adrien moved her hands as he saw her still blushing.

"Oh really, wow I feel so embarrassed know." Selena said. Stomping her foot down.

"What no don't feel embarrassed it's okay that you feel that way." Adrien explained to her.

"Now you probably think I'm stupid." Looking away from him. He grabbed her by her shoulders now making eye contact.

"Stop I don't think that way at all about you, look your a nice girl and I like that about you an someday a guy will see that to." Adrien said smiling.

"So you don't feel that way about me do you?" Looking down.

"I do like you Selena but as a friend.. See this is what I was trying to avoid." Adrien said.

"It's okay I understand, come on sit back down so I can finish doing your makeup Mrs. Agreste."

Adrien saw how hurt she looked by his words and wished he could say something different but what was done done. Sitting back down and letting her do her magic. After he got his makeup done he never saw Selena watching him like she always did; for today's photo shoot there where 4 styles in for this fall and winter. The #1 outfit was the plaid shirt with rip jeans and his hair was styled spiked side parted and backcomed which he found looked sexy when he look himself in the mirror, then changed into outfit number #2 a V neck white shirt adding the scarf that his photograph suggest to wear and black skinny jeans. He didn't like the colour of it but he couldn't do anything so he would prefer to wear the one his love gave him but it's what is designed for this outfit. His favourite was number #3 street style, first of a white t-shirt adding in a scarf then a light blue jacket half ripped light blue jeans and a pair of yellow shoes and to top it of a small backpack and this time his hair was messy which is how he likes it. Last but not least outfit #4 was a brown winter hat with a light brown jack and another scarf with fall colours and regular blue jeans with work boots this one was his absolutely favourite outfit he mute just steal it and wear it for when he and Marinette go out, plus it's what's girls are liking in men's fashion. He'd be glad when this is all over with he had enough camera flashes for one day.

"Excellent work Adrien amazing, I think we have got some good ones here my friend, yes?" His photograph was showing him all of the shoots and he need him to pick witch one he liked the most.

"And that one.." Adrien told him.

"Okay that's it your done for today I'll see you next week to go over some other things." Giving him a pat on the back.

"Wait Larry, do you know where Selena is?"

"No the last I heard she went back home.." He said walking away from him.

Once he got his regular day clothes back on he went to go find his father so they can talk about letting him go that trip with Marinette. Gorilla was grading the outside as usual, opening the door for him as he saw Nathalie talking something over with his father. He noticed that his son entered the room "Nathalie leave us alone please." Waving his hand back and forth. "Yes sir." Bowing her head down and leaving.

"What is it Adrien?" Gabriel asked looking at the sheets.

"I need your pro mission to go on a trip with a friend." Adrien answered, getting shake inside as he felt sweat coming upon him.

This got his attention, "And who might this friend be?" Raising his eyebrows.

"Ma-Marinette.." Adrien said. Closing his eyes.

"No, you can't be wasting your time with her."

"Give me one good reason why I can't go." Adrien shouted.

"Don't make me repeat myself.." Gabriel hissed.

"I don't need you to." Adrien threatened.

"I'am your father and you will do as I say, end of discussion."

"No." Adrien stood his ground.

Gabriel lifted his head moving his glasses back up. "Excuse me."

"You heard me no. I will go on that trip and when I'm done me and Marinette will still be together. She is the best thing that has ever happen to me so don't you think for a minute that I will break up with her... I LOVE HER.." Adrien yelled then walking out without looking back at him. 5 minutes later he was back at home packing.

"Adrien are you sure you want to go behind your fathers back?" Plagg asked.

"Hosnetly Plagg I don't care he can be mad at me all he wants." Adrien said. Putting the last of his stuff in his luggage and grabbing his car keys, Adrien got his license last year. Getting inside his new white adui and starting the engine.

* * *

Marinette relax herself into the warm bubble bath she preferred, she kept thinking about how it went with Adrien and his father. Then came a knock on the door, she grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it around her body, and putting her hair up in a bun. "Damn is it just me or is it hot in here." Adrien smirks at her, Marinette blushes and slams the door right in his face and changes quickly. "Aww it's over I thought it was just getting started." Wiggling his eyebrows and still smirking, "Shut up and come in" Marinette said, when the door closed she felt a pair of lips on here. She couldn't help it they haven't kissed in sometime now. Soon they where on the floor still kissing as Adrien's hand went under her shirt. "Adrien we need to stop.. Before we.. Do something we might regret.." Marinette said with a moan. "I can't help myself once I start I don't think I can stop." Adrien said kissing her neck. Enjoying the sound of her moaning as he was about to pull of her shirt when she stopped him, "Wait, I need to now how it went with your father?" Marinette asked pulling her shirt back down. Adrien got of off her and sat crisis cross apple sauce and looked away, "I don't really want to talk about him right now." Marinette grabbed his face as he looked her right in the eyes. "Tell me what happened, don't you trust me?" Marinette smiled rubbing his cheek bones. "It's not that I don't trust you of course I do it's just.." "You know you can tell me anything but I need to now if he said it was alright to go." Marinette asked again for the last time. Adrien was starting to sweat as he was getting shaky inside. "Y-Yes he said I could go." It was a lie, his father didn't allow him. "Great." Marinette gave him a quick kiss and got up and let her hair down to brush it, "So when are we leaving." Adrien asked her laying back down on the floor. "Tomorrow morning at 5am." "Why that early?" Adrien wondered, "Cause are flight doesn't leave until 7." Marinette replied back. "I think I can make it." Marinette came back and laid down on his stomach as Adrien laid his arms around her lower back. "Good I can't wait to spend my summer with you." Marinette told him. "Me to." Kissing her lips as she kissed him back, there kawaii's making noises as they kept kissing and trying to enjoy them self's. Mean while in Adrien's bag his phone was ringing it was Nathalie.

Eventually Adrien ended up staying at Marinette until it was time. Adrien went to take a quit shower while Marinette was checking everything to see if she missed anything.

"Clothes checked, sunscreen check, sun glasses check, camera check, phone check, sandels check, hmm.. I think that's it." Marinette was startled when a pair of wet hands wrapped around her waist. "Don't forget about me." Adrien whispers in her ear trying to sound romantic even though he looks hot in a towel, "Okay you need to go change before my parents come in here and wonder why your in my room hafley naked." Unwrapping his arms from her. "Whatever you say Princess." Giving her a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom. "Your going to have an awesome summer Marinette." Tikki said with a smile, Marinette smiled back at her. "Thanks Tikki, I think so to." Marinette replied, "I think this is going to be a complete disaster." Plagg said, Marinette and Tikki looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Marinette asked, He was checking if Adrien was still in the bathroom before he said anything. "Okay you didn't hear this from me but... Adrien didn't actually get permission from his father." Plagg whispers quickly. "WHAT!" Marinette shouted. "Marinette is everything okay?" Adrien yelled, "Yeah everything is fine." Marinette yelled back. It was quite for a second until Marinette broke it. "What do you mean he didn't get promission." Marinette asked as quick as she can. "His father told him no and then they ended up arguing and he decided to go even if he said no." Plagg answered her question perfectly. "I can't believe it. He lied to me." Laying on her bed as she let out a sigh, "So what am I suppose to do now." Marinette asked, "I'll tell you what your going to do tell him that he can't go so he doesn't get in trouble." Plagg protested. "Wow Plagg since when did you care so much about Adrien?" Tikki asked. "Since the day he gave me 10 camemberts.. Mmm.. I could go for one right now." Tikki hit him right across the head. "When are you not thinking of cheese." Adrien then came out using a towel to dry of his hair. "You got everything Mari?" Adrien asked, Marinette nodded her head. "Ya just about it." "I can't wait for this summer." Adrien said, rubbing her back. Marinette just smiled at him; but on the inside she felt un trusted.

"Marinette it's time to go, are you ready?" Sabine yelled out from down stairs.

Looking at her clock as she rubs her eyes. It read 4:48 she only had 12 minutes to get changed, Adrien was all ready asleep as he's back was facing her. "Adrien honey it's time." Marinette whispers in his ear as she moved a stern of hair from his ear. "Mm.. It is?" Adrien asked tired. "Yeah come one."

With in 6 minutes they where set and out the door. They arrive at the airport just in time for their flight by 2 minutes, Tom and Sabine sat in front as Marinette and Adrien sat behind them. "Welcome everyone thank you for choosing Air flight number 58, please make sure that all your devices and laptops are turned of, we should be arriving in Hawaii in about 14 hours so just relax as we make our way to our distance.." Out of the corner of Adrien's eyes he saw Marinette flitting with her fingers, he placed his right hand and intertwined his with hers. "Are you nervous?" Adrien asked giving her a squeeze to calm her down. "A-A little." Marinette stutters with her words. "Well I'm here so you have nothing to worry about." Adrien winked at her. Marinette seats back in her seat and closes her eyes as the plane begins to take of.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

_It was dark nothing but complete darkness, there stood what she was not expecting to see... Hawk Moth and the person she loved. She watched Chat Noir get akumatized it was like her worst nightmare came true, "I order you to bring me Ladybug's Miraculous." Hawk Moth shouted out. "Yes master." Chat ran after ladybug, she ran and ran seeing nothing but dark. As she took a look behind her shoulder see saw that he was gone, "You can run but you can't hide." A beep dark voice said. She look up and saw Chat as he immediately jump on top of her grabbing a hold of her neck straggling her, Ladybug started to lose her breath. "Chat... Please... Don't... Do this.." Crying as her breathing ceased altogether...then everything went dark._

Marinette bolted upright with a startled gasp, looking around as she relieved that she was still on the plan and not in danger. Adrien took notice of this and gently lad his hand on her palm.

"What's wrong, Marinette? he whispered anxiously, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled, still struggling to process of what had been an awful dream or... of things to come.

Adrien saw the look on her face, scared after watching a horror movie. Her hands wear starting to sweat. "Marinette, your trembling. Tell me what happened?"

She looked at him and saw the worry in his beautiful green emerald eyes. "Nothing" she lied, "I guess I just woke up in a panic."

"Do you remembered what it was?"

Marinette looked away as she shook her head. "No. it was probably some silly dream about me falling while backing in the kitchen."

Her lame attempt at humor didn't work on him. "Are you sure?" Adrien asked,

"I'm sure, don't worry I'm fine." pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "What time is it?"

Looking down at his relax watch, "11:30. Only 3 more hours." Adrien said sweetly.

As Adrien bent down to grabbed a book from his bag, "Adrien?" Marinette asked with her eyes closed and letting out a sigh.

"What is it, Marinette?" He asked, as he glanced at her while putting the book on his lap.

 _Just say it already you know it has been killing you since you found out..._

"Marinette." Adrien repeated her name for like the third time.

"Have you been lying to me?" saying it so quickly, relived that she said it.

"What, no why you would think that?" Adrien let out a chuckle.

"Just curious, are you?" Marinette asked again, and this time she wanted an honest answer.

Silent for a second until he answered her. "No I'm not." Adrien simply said, then opening his book as he begin to read. That's not the answer she was looking for, she was about to say something but was interrupted by the pilot speaking. He said that we would arriving in Hawaii shortly and that the weather was clear and sunny. blah.. blah.. blah I really didn't hear the rest after that. Oh and remember to make sure that your seat belts are fasten. I soon fell back to sleep but this time no nightmare.. I heard a noise beside me so I opened my eyes just a peek it was Adrien getting up, probably going to the bathroom. As he left this was my chance to grab his phone and see if what Plagg told me was true or not. She immediately grab his bag and search for his phone, seeing a blue light shimmering underneath his stuff I move it away to find that it was his phone. I gently put the bag back down on the floor. I look back to check if Adrien was coming back. Not yet, I press the button to open the phone but I forget that he has a password. _Man I hate technology._ She tried everything but it just wouldn't open. Then she thought of a one, but she doubt it would work. She typed in Marinette and to her surprise it opened. He had 15 missed classed and 10 missed messages. Some where from Nino and the rest from Nathalie.

 _Adrien where have you been, your father is worried about you._

 _Dude what's going on. How's your summer going. Let's hang soon._

 _Where every you are you need to come home right away._

 _Your father will be very upset when you get home._

Plagg was _right,_ everything that he said was true, she started to hear foot steps so she quickly put the phone back in his bag. Then lad her head against the headboard, closing her eyes to pretend like she was sleeping.

 **Adrien P.O.V**

We arrive at the hotel as we place our bags and luges on the beds, Marinette's parents went out to explore the island of Hawaii. After being in the bathroom for about 25 minutes, Marinette came out With a Oahu floral Hawaiian dress. Adrien thought she looke _adorable._ He loved the pink flowers. He could look at her all day.

"Where did my parents go?" Marinette asked sitting on the bed next to Adrien. Adrien couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she getting was getting dressed; the way her hair sparkled with the water in it. How the towel was wrapped beautiful around her gorgeous body, _What am I thinking this isn't like me._

"Adrien why are you staring at me like that?" Marinette asked, sounding really concerned.

He didn't answer her as he slowly touched her lips.

"Adrien..." Putting her hands on his chest to push him away.

"Sorry." Adrien emitted sitting up.

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay." Adrien said.

"Early on the plan when I asked you if you were lying to me where you being honest with me?" Marinette asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course." Adrien said, smiling.

"Adrien... I saw the messages."

His smile turned into a frown. Adrien stood up of off the bed with his back facing her.

"Why did you lie to me Adrien, why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Marinette asked, hoping he wont lie more then he already had.

Taking a beep breath opening his eyes, "Becaus-"

Then there was a loud boom, Adrien looked out the window to see what was happening. People where running and screaming but from what. "We need to go." Adrien said ready to transform.

"Fine but your still going to explain." Marinette protested.

"Plagg claws out!" "Tikki spots on!" As flashes of green and pink covered there body's, "After you My Lady." Chat Noir doed letting her go first. "How nice of you Kitty... But it's not going to work." Ladybug said throwing her yo-yo as she jumped into the sky. "Darn it." snapping his fingers as he tried to caught up to her. All of a sudden they heard a cry for help, Ladybug ran as fast as she could until she spotted the victim. It was a little girl stuck inside a broken beach house.

"Chat, I need you to use your baton to get her out of there, hey there sweetie what's your name?" Ladybug asked.

"Anna." She answered,

"Hi Anna, I need you to stand back so you don't get hurt okay, you'll be out of there in no time." She assured her with a smile.

The little girl noded her head as she moved back hugging her dear tightly. Chat extending his baton as it started to crumble.

"Okay Anna take my hand." Chat told her, extending his hand out for her to reach. Anna grabbed his hand as Chat gently pulled her out. As soon as he got her it begin to fall.

"Thank you." Anna said, giving him a hug. "Your welcome."

"Where are you parents Anna?" Ladybug asked coming over to them.

"I don't know we got separated when something attacked us."

Ladybug and Chat took a glance at each other, "What do you mean something?" Ladybug asked.

"We couldn't see it. It was like invisible or something." Anna told them.

"Don't worry Anna will find your parents and take down whoever is behind this." Chat Noir said. with a smile.

"But first we need to find a place for you to stay." Ladybug said.

"NOT SO FAST." they where all startled turning around, Anna moved behind Chat Noir's legs.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chat asked looking at nothing.

"I'am Invisibility and I'm here for your MIRACULOUS!" The villain yelled. The two superheroes couldn't believe it, how did this happen; they defeated Hawk Moth and they took his miraculous, how did he ever get it back.

"Chat get Anna to safety, I'll take care of this." Ladybug explained to him.

"But how you can't even see him." Chat told her.

Ladybug approached him, "I'll find a way, I always do." She said smiling giving him a wink.

 _"Some summer vacation."_ Chat Noir thought, he pick Anna up and ran to the nears place he could find. "Okay Anna listen to me, you stay here and don't move I'm going to help Ladybug alright?"

Anna gave him a thumps up, as soon as Chat got outside Invisibility already had Ladybug with a knife around her neck.

"Ladybug." Chat said.

"If you want your precious to stay alive then hand over your Miraculous." He told him one more time, Chat didn't know what else to do ether fight this guy who you can't see and get his Ladybug back or hand other his Miraculous.

"Don't do it Chat Noir," Ladybug shout out to him.

"Shut up you stupid little bug." He said with a laugh choking her neck.

"Stop it, if I give you my Miraculous will you promise to let her go?" Chat asked.

"I cross my heart, know hand it over."

When Chat was about to take of his ring he heard a voice, a voice that sounded very familiar.

 _"Adrien, no." Plagg pleaded. "You can't."_

Looking at the silver ring on his finger. This is what Hawk Moth wanted. seducing his victims into giving in everything. "Sorry Invisibility your not getting my Miraculous, if you want it your gonna have to fight me for it." Chat said getting his baton out.

He greeted his teeth, "Fine have it your way." He stomped his feet on the ground which set of a massive rumble and threw Ladybug, Chat started to lose his balance as he quickly sticke his baton to the ground as it stood still and extended his baton until he was high enough to catch her, she wrapped his arms around him tightly. Feeling safe again, once they hit the ground Ladybug gave him a hug as Chat returned the hug. "Are you okay?" "Yes thank you." Giving him a smile.

"Does this mean I'm of the hook?" Chat asked.

Ladybug laughed, "Not a change."

He sighed.

"Lucky Charm." Ladybug shout as a bunch of butterflies flew, a can of spare paint came out. _Exactly what she wanted._

"Spare paint of course, why didn't I think of that." Chat said.

"Because your a cat." Ladybug answered him.

"Do you ever stop making fun of me?" Chat asked.

Ladybug kept on giggling, "No but do you want me to?" biting her lip.

"Never." Leaning in to kiss her but was stopped when her hand covered his lips.

"Not the time." Ladybug reminded him. Pushing him back so he wasn't in her personal space.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" He asked

"I have an idea."

"Come out Ladybug and Chat Noir and no one gets hurt." Invisibility yelled. He felt like something hit his head, looking down it was a rock. "Hey Invisibility over here." Chat Noir yelled moving his butt. His gritted his teeth and ran towards him. Chat ran as he made it near the waters, "There's not where to run know cat, your dead."

"I don't think so." Ladybug said, with a few shakes and a spray to the face he and the knife fell to the ground. Chat Noir quietly pick it up and threw it to Ladybug, but instead of freeing it from evil she placed it inside a glass jar. Ladybug threw the spray paint as the butterflies fixed everything that was destroyed.

"Did you get it?" Chat Noir asked.

"Ya, come on lets get back to the motel before my parents realizes where gone." Ladybug said,

"What about him, we can't just leave him here." Pointing over to the man on the sand who looks confuse of where he is. Ladybug gave Chat the Jar as she went over to him. "Where am I, the last thing I remember was being at my daughter's birthday party then after that everything went dark." The man explanted.

"Sir don't worry everything is fine, come on lets get you back to your family."

They headed back to the motels when they saw Anna with her mom outside of the lobby. "Daddy." Anna said smiling, running towards her dad as they embraced each other. "Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir." They both smiled at them when there miraculous started to beep. The transformation wore of as they hid behind a building.

"Few that was a close one." Adrien sighed.

Marinette just stood there looking at the akuma, ignoring Adrien.

"So what do we do know?" He asked.

She took her eyes of off the jar. "We keep the akuma and get Tikki and Plagg to take a look at it."

Adrien and Marinette quietly made it up to their room. Marinette gently placed the jar on the table.

"Tikki Plagg we need your help." Marinette called out, as two heads popping out of there shirts.

"What can we do for you." Plagg asked.

Tikki wacked him on the back of his head, "Ouch! What was that for?" Plagg frowned, rubbing his little head.

"The akuma." Tikki said.

"Oooh right... I knew that." Plagg chuckled a little.

"Do you guys know how this happened? I thought we captured his kwami?" Adrien asked, walking over to the jar.

Plagg and Tikki glanced at one another, Adrien saw he way they where looking at each other and he didn't like it, he knew something was wrong. "Plagg Tikki is there something your not telling us?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms.

Before we left.. we sensed that there might have been a small crack on the glass of where Nooroo was.. just a small." Tikki said, with a little laugh.

Marinette and Adrien stood there in shock. "WHAT!" they both shouted at the same time.

"How did he escape?" Adrien asked.

"We don't know." Plagg confessed.

Before ether one could say anything-the noise of keys where heard outside the wooden door. They gesture for them to be come back in there shirts just as the door was about to open-Marinette quickly leaned over the table to cover up the akuma. "Marinette there you are, we have you been? And why are you leaning over the table?" Sabine asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm... no reason w-why do you ask?" Marinette asked, feeling sweat come upon her.

"It's just that you have been up here all day instead of exploring the beautiful island."

"Right, we will be down in a minute." Hoping she would get the hint and leave. "Okay sweetie but don't take to long, your dad and I will be waiting downstairs." Sabine said, closing the door behind her.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief when she finally left. She stood straight back up looking back at the akuma that was bumping the glass trying to break free. "There's still one thing I don't get.. How did it get all the way over here?" Marinette asked.

"It must have flied all the way here." Adrien let out a laugh, making a joke; trying to lighten up the mood.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "What do you think Tikki?"

"It could be possible.. but enough about that, you guys should go and enjoy yourselves.." Tikki smiled at them.

"How can we enjoy ourselves when Hawk Moth is still alive." She said, Turing around as she headed for the balcony. Adrien noticed something was bothering her. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her-with his head on her shoulder, Marinette leaned into him loving the way he felt on her. "Is something wrong Marinette?" Adrien questioned, smelling her hair. _Strawberry and vanilla_ "No... Its just I thought we finally defeated him and now we can live in peace, but I was wrong."

Your think your the only one who's not happy that's he's alive." Adrien took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Will find Hawk Moth and take him down for good this time, okay!"

Marinette returned the squeeze, feeling a lot better of the situation then she was before. "Now let's go and explore the island."

"Your right where supposed to be having an amazing vacation, but instead I'm worrying over Hawk Moth. I'm sorry." Marinette pouted.

Adrien turned her around as he placed his index finger on her chin as they met eye-to-eye, "There's nothing for you to apologize for Marinette, I understand your worried and afraid so am I but that's not going to stop me." Adrien reassured her.

Marinette and Adrien walked down the stairs as they met up with Tom and Sabine. There first stop was the animal park whales and dolphins were coming out of the water then diving back in. Parrots with all kinds of colors, red and blue-orange and yellow-green and white, tall palm trees coconuts to drink. Volcanos to see from high up in the sky, taking pictures as they go and see new things. Everything was beautiful from the ocean waters to the warm air. Beautiful flowers, Adrien picked one out for Marinette. He gently placed it in her hair. "It's beautiful." Marinette said. It was a white plumeria with yellow surrounding the middle. "Just like you." Adrien complimented her. Marinette blushed, after visiting the island and the animal park they went to go see a traditional Hawaiian dance when two girls came up to Adrien. "Oh my God are u Adrien Agreste?" One of the girls asked. "Um.. yeah." Adrien responded. "No way can u believe it Lila!" The girl asked her friend. "No I can't." She said with a squeal. "You wouldn't mind if we took a picture with you?" Lila asked, still in shock that she was meeting the famous model. "No I don't mind at all." He took the phone from her as the girls stood side by side each with a smile so as Adrien when he snapped the picture. The girls thanked him then left screaming over the photo. "Popular with the girls, huh?!" Marinette asked. Lila was still looking at him with a smile. "Eh. There only fan-girls... why are you jealous Marinette?" Adrien questioned her raising an eyebrow. "N-no." Marinette turned her head around so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Are you sure?!" Adrien asked again. As he was moving closer to her, "Yes I'm sure." "Then why are you blushing!" Adrien quietened, it was the way he said it that made her blush even more then she was. Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. "You have nothing to worry about Mari!" Adrien said, moving his hands down to her hips, "A-adrien there's people around." She didn't like the attention. "Did I every tell you... that you look cute in that dress!" Adrien whispered into her ear. Marinette closed her eyes. Feeling how low he was going to embarrassed to see if anyone was looking. Lila was still looking at them but not with a friendly smile, Marinette took notice so she pulled Adrien a little closer and grabbed his face and kissed him right in front of everyone, she was blushing when they parted. Lila was gone no where to be seen. "What was that for?" Adrien asked blushing as well. "What I can't kiss my hot boyfriend." She froze as she took in what she just said, _hot, I called him hot. Oh boy. Stupid stupid stupid me,_ Adrien had a smirk on his lips, "Really now, you think I'm.. _hot_?!" "W-w-what no I..I mean yes maybe..!" It was official she was more embarrassed then ever. "You know I find you cute." Adrien confessed. "But u probably already knew that so..." Marinette shock her head. "Well it's true your as cute as the stars in the night sky, I could look at you all day." She felt butterflies in her stomach at what he said, how does he do that make me feel all fluttery inside. She could just melt. "Marinette Adrien time to go!" Tom called out to them waving his hand in the air to get there attention, heading back into the motel as they found Plagg and Tikki curled up to each other beside the jar. Brushing their teeth then got into there pajamas about to go to bed when "Wait!" Adrien stopped her. "What about the akuma?" It was sleeping for now, "We leave it in the jar until we get the answers we need, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." She said. "Alright, night Princess." Marinette smiled, "Night my Night, get it Night..." Marinette giggled. "Mhm." He responded, "Will you two go to sleep already, I'm trying to sleep over here." Plagg demand. Each got into there own side by side bed pulling the covers over their body. Adrien was on the right with his back facing her, she looked at him for a moment with a smile then looking out at the window door gazing up at the stars, _Watch out Hawk Moth, because where coming to take you down... once and for all.._


	10. Answers

Answers

I woke up to the smell of something delicious slowly opening my eyes as I sat up, there stood Adrien in front of me on the bed with _food._

"Morning, hungry?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"Yes, all this looks good. I can't believe you made all this." Sitting in front of her was orange juice and pancakes with maple-syrup. She couldn't wait to dig in. "Did you all ready eat?" Marinette asked, taking a bite out of her pancake.

"Mhm, and showered then decided to make breakfast." Laying back down on the bed letting out a yawn.

"Tired already?" Marinette questioned, riffling his hair.

Adrien nodded, "Yes making pancakes is a lot of work, I don't know how you do it back in the barker."

"It takes years of experience, plus growing up with a mother and father who bakes all the time you kind of learn quick."

"Maybe you can teach me." He gave her a wink.

Marinette blushed taking a sip of her juice, "I would love to,"

"Great now that that's done I'm going to take a little nap..." Adrien yawed again slowly closing his eyes.

"No you can't go back to sleep, we need to find out how Hawk Moth got his miraculous back." Marinette said.

Adrien kept his eyes closed. "Adrien?!" Marinette said, He was already asleep by the time she said the last words. Marinette gently moved her body away trying not to wake him and taking the empty plate and setting it on the counter. She was debating weather or not to shower or not, in the end she went and showered. While rubbing some soup on her body she couldn't stop thinking of what that dreamed she had on the plane meant and how Hawk Moth got his miraculous. After a good shower, I wore a pick tan top with a white skirt, tying my hair up in a bun then looking at my reflection in the mirror as I was satisfied. I look back at the sleeping person on my bed as I laid down beside him and wrap the covers around us.

 _Flash back to 2 days ago_

 _"Master I have returned." Nooroo bowed his head before him._

 _A man stood in the shadows with his hands behind his back, staring out into the large window over looking Paris. "Where have you been?" He yelled–loud enough that it echoed through the walls._

 _Nooroo gulped. "I-I was taken by Ladybug and Chat Noir, they put me in a jar so I wouldn't escape."_

 _"Did you get to see the look of there faces?" He asked._

 _"No Master I couldn't, they put me in a cabinet after putting me in the jar–"_

 _"Do you have an idea how precious that information is, if I find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. I will finally be able to obtain the most ultimate power, and destroy them once and for all." He said._

 _"I'm sorry master but the only information I got was that they went on a vacation to... Hawaii." Nooroo said shaky._

 _"What..?" He asked._

 _"T-They went to Hawaii," He repeated._

 _He turned around as Nooroo kept his head down, "This ruins my plans, but there might be a way to reach them." He rubbed his fingers together. Letting out a chuckle. Nooroo didn't like the looks of this._

 _"Master I think we should stop thi–" He was cut off before he could finish._

 _"I've just had enough about you, you do what I say and if not you will not be able to see the broad of daylight again, do you understand?" He asked, with anger in his voice._

 _Nooroo just stood there until he spoke, "Yes I understand,"_

 _"Good now that your back there is nothing stopping me from getting those miraculous, Nooroo transform me!" He yelled, as Nooroo flew right into the gem and became once again Hawk Moth._

 _He began to chuckle. "Finally after so long I am back, I feel more power then I ever did before." He said._

 _Haw Moth then went over to his crystal ball, waiting for a new person filled with anger to be akumatized. The crystal started to shine as this got his attention, through the crystal showed a man with a bunch of children about to cut the cake when a kid accidentally bumped into him and feel flat first into the cake, the kids started to laugh. The man stormed out of the place filled with so much anger, this is exactly what he needs. He called upon a butterfly as black and purple swarmed around it. The butterfly flew into the crystal ball and teleport to Hawaii. The man was sitting on the beach close to the ocean with the knife in his hands, as the butterfly flew through the knife now in Hawk Moth command. "Invisibility I give you the power of destruction and invisible, are you tired of being made fun of by children well no more let your anger out and crush those who get in your way, all I ask is for one thing... Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's MIRACULOUS!" Hawk Moth shouted. "As you command. Master!" The man replied as is body began to change into invisible and began his distraction._

 _"Come out where every you are Ladybug and Chat Noir and be prepared to meet your DOOM!" Hawk Moth let out a evil laugh._

 _Back in Hawaii_

"So your telling me that somehow Nooroo escaped and is now back in Hawk Moth hands and is using a crystal ball to see his victims and use it to teleport them, and I right?" Adrien asked, looking a Tikki and Plagg.

Plagg answered first, "Yup that's just about right."

"Why didn't you tell us about the crystal ball?" I asked wondering.

"We didn't know for sure if he was using it until we felt that connect, after Nooroo escaped there's this connect that we kwami's feel when where separated or when where close and when he reunited with Hawk Moth we scened something new that we didn't before, he's using this crystal ball that the masters used for good but he somehow found it and is using it for no good. If he use it to find out who you are then where all in trouble." Tikki explained with worry in her tone.

Adrien looks at me as do I, not knowing what to think about this.

"That explains how the akuma got here!" Adrien said.

"So Tikki this crystal ball is has powers to see and teleport?" I asked.

"Yes Master Fu used to use it to find who is in need of help and that's how he also found out that you and Adrien where going to be the next miraculous holders." Tikki smiled.

"Wow and I just thought that he was in need of help!" Adrien said, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

"He was testing you guys to see your ability!" Tikki told us.

Plagg growled as it got all our attention, "Can we please now go to the beach and get something to eat, I'm _hungry._ " He protested.

Adrien shook his head, "You couldn't wait 5 minutes without complaining?" He crossed his arms.

"No." He replied.

We head down to the lobby where there's a food court begin display. Areas filled with different foods, apple, banana, Chocolate donuts, and of course they had what Plagg has been dying for cheese. We each pick one of everything and head out onto the balcony as we enjoy the beautiful Hawaii weather. "It's such a beautiful day!" I say, looking over my shoulder. "Yeah it sure is!" Adrien said, but once I turn my head I found him smiling at me, I blush and pick up a strawberry and pop it in my mouth. "Ughhh, can you two be anymore disgusting." Plagg gaged about from inside Adrien shirt, people started to look our way wondering what was going on. We put on our best fake smiles and tell them that it's nothing to worry about. "Plagg can you kept your opinion to yourself, do you want to get found out, huh?" I raise a brow, He shakes his head. "No.. Sorry, I'll just go back to eating my cheese." He says going underneath his shirt. After we ate we head down to the beach for a little stroll hand-in-hand just enjoying our last day in Hawaii, "Marinette!" Adrien stops me but with his hands still on mine, "Yes?" I ask, "This vacation has been amazing and I wish we didn't have to leave, I just want you to know that whatever happens to us... _I love you_." He caresses my cheek as his eyes have so much passion in them, "Adrien what are you talking about, nothing's going to happen to us as long as where together we can face whatever comes our way." I smile, he pulls me in for a hug as I hug him back but for some reason when he lets go I feel something around my neck that I didn't feel before. I gasp when I see a silver red heart pendant necklace around my neck. The tiny red heart was gorgeous.

"Adrien I-It's beautiful.. How much did this coast?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "It doesn't matter how much, what matters is that you like it."

I shake my head and look down at the necklace that I couldn't stop smiling about, "Thank you but you didn't have to!" I whisper, hoping he doesn't hear me.

"No I wanted to, this is how much I love you Marinette!" He wraps his hands around my waist pulling me in close as my hands stop at his chest. "Oh Adrien!" I sigh, bringing my lips to his lips as we kiss not caring if people are starting at us right now. We continue our walk until we get back to the hotel finding my mom packing. "Where have to two been?" My mom asked raising a brow with a smirk on her lips.

I was about to speak but Adrien cut me off, "Just enjoying our vacation Miss, Dupain!" Adrien replied for me.

"Adrien dear how many times have I told you to call me Sabine, your like family..." She told him, putting the last few clothes into the suitcase.

Adrien release my hand and goes over to my dad who's looking at the camera, probably looking through the photos we took here. I'm going to miss this place, I start to pack my belongs into my pink suitcase that I made a while back, Tikki comes out behind the bag startling me. "Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked,

"Of course why wouldn't I be!"

Tikki hums and puts her finger to her lips, "Its just... I sense that something is bothering you, what's wrong?"

I stop what I'm doing and lay down on the bed close my eyes and let out a sigh, "I'm afraid...!"

"Afraid, afraid of what?"

I turn over on my left side so she doesn't see me and continue, "About going back to Paris and what's to come for me and Adrien, Hawk Moth is still alive Tikki. What if we can't stop him this time, it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect the citizens of Paris. The whole weight is on our shoulders.. What if he wins and takes over the world and then there's nothing that we can do about it." I say after letting out a breath.

"Marinette, there's nothing you should be afraid about. When I first meet you I saw this kind strong beautiful and courageous girl. At first you where a little shake and had no idea how to do this, but look at you know ur Ladybug Paris number one superhero. Together you guys can take down anyone no matter what crosses your way. Your going to take down Hawk Moth, I know it for sure. I believe in you Marinette and you should to." Tikki said with proud.

I turn around and see her smiling at me and I just couldn't help but let out a tear at what she just said, I sit up and grab a hold of her and pull her up to my cheek as a sign of love. "Thank you Tikki, I think I feel a little bit better now!" I wipe my eye with my sleeve.

"Happy to help." Tikki giggled. I giggled along with her and hope that what she said was true. The sun begins to set as it soon turns to night, we gather our suitcases and head out to catch a bus that will take us to the airport, our flight leaves at 3:00 and we can't be late, it's the last one that leaves tonight and if we miss it then will have to wait and catch the next one around 11:00, the bus is about 45 minute drive from the airport and it's not very busy at night, which is great. We make it to the airport and go and find our flight getting in 3 minutes early and take our seats, this time I'm sitting with my dad and Adrien is sitting with my mom. Once I take my seat I hear my phone go off, I take it out from my backpack and see who it is, every since I came out to Hawaii I haven't got much service, well considering that where in a different country and not Paris. I have 15 messages, some from Nino, Rose, Juleka, Alya and... Nathaniel, I don't remember giving him my number.

 **Nathaniel: Hi Marinette hope your having an awesome summer, I heard you where going to Hawaii that must be nice. Message me back!**

I look over and see Adrien looking out the window like he's in thought about something and think he couldn't have given Nathaniel my number not without my permission. I shake it off and lean back in my seat and start typing.

 **Marinette: Hey Nathaniel umm... How did you get my number?**

I send it and turn off my phone and set it down on my lap when I feel the plane start to move, it begins to take off into the sky. My phone vibrates and I assume it's Nathaniel,

 **Nathaniel: Oh sorry I thought you didn't mind, Alya gave it to me, said it was okay, if not I can delete you!**

Yup I was right, Alya gave him my number. I'll have to have a talk with her when I get back.

 **Marinette: No it's okay.**

 **Nathaniel: :) so how's Hawaii?**

 **Marinette's: it was amazing, we saw so many things. Definitely coming back here. How's ur summer going?**

 **Nathaniel: Great, got some off my drawings sold and thinking about selling more. Went to the beach with my family and my cousins that came in from New York, it was a great summer.**

 **Marinette: Your cousins are from New York, that's cool.**

 **Nathaniel: Yeah, I was shock when I woke up and saw them in my kitchen lol, I haven't seen them in 4 years. So it was kind of a surprise. I really good one.**

 **Marinette: Wow 4 years!**

 **Nathaniel: I'm glad I got to see them again and spend my summer with them, you see it's very hard for my family to travel. It coast to much. But next year my parents said we can go, so I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Marinette: Sounds like you had an awesome summer.**

 **Nathaniel: I did and I can't wait to go to New York.**

 **Nathaniel: Hey can I ask you something?**

 **Marinette: Sure?**

I was interrupted by a flight attendant with a food chart, "Would you like anything, food or a drink?" She asked.

"No thank you, do you want something sweetie?" He looks my way.

"Just an apple juice will be fine." I say,

She bends down and gets out a bottle of apple juice and pores some in a clear plastic glass. Hands me the glass and heads on to the next person. I take a sip and set it down on the little table that comes out in front of the set, I pick up my phone to see if Nathaniel messaged me back, and to my surprise he did.

 **Nathaniel: Are you by any change not dating anyone?**

Wait what did he just say, do my eyes deceive me.. Or did he just ask me if I'm dating anyone. I look twice just to be sure that's what I read and it is. I write back.

 **Marinette: I actually am.**

 **Nathaniel: Oh sorry I didn't know.**

 **Marinette: It's okay.**

I get another text from My love.

 **Adrien: You doing okay?**

 **Marinette: Hmh, are you? Lol**

 **Adrien: Maybe, I just wish we where staying longer.**

 **Marinette: There's only 3 days left of summer and plus we have school coming up soon.**

 **Adrien: I know but still..**

 **Marinette: Wait a second is this because of your father?**

 **Adrien: What no why, this definitely has nothing to do with him!**

I don't answer back I wait and see if he will admit it without me using the serious face emoji. 3–2–1...

 **Adrien: Okay fine yes it is my father.**

Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner.

 **Marinette: So what's going on this time?**

 **Adrien: Well first of all he didn't even send me a text to see if I was doing okay, second what kind of father is he if the only thing he sends to me is how angry he is and when I get home I'm going to get a punishment, and third he also said that once I return I'm not aloud to see you.**

I choke on my apple juice on that last message. My father pats me on the back gently as I start to breath again. I thank him and go back to my phone.

 **Marinette: So your telling me that I can't see you when we get back just because you came with me to Hawaii without his permission?**

 **Adrien: Yeah that's about right, sorry Princess, I still love you :3**

 **Marinette: I love you too.**

Then came on another flight attendant but that was speaking through speakers above us, telling us to make sure we have fastened or our seatbelts and to turn of our phones or to put it in plane mode, I do what she says and put it back in my backpack and find my journal. I start writing how my summer went and the existing things I saw and learned, also I write about how Hawk Moth is alive and if this time where going to stop him, _believe in your Marinette, believe._ This journal has been with me for years now, basically my whole life is written in here, well not all of it just the good parts. I talk about my family, how my day went or if anything exciting happened which did, and of course I talk about Adrien... maybe I talk about him a little bit more. I finish my last sentence and place it back in my bag and look to see what's Adrien up to, what I see is a cute, adorable, handsome sleeping Adrien with a blue pillow and I couldn't help but take a picture. I lay back in my seat and look out the window and see it still dark out, then came out a yawn. It's been a long day so I decided to take a little nap and when I wake up will be back in Paris.


	11. Back In Paris

Back In Paris

We got back in by 12:00 and my parents told me that it was okay if I didn't go to school today since we where all so tried, to go to school for only 3 hours wasn't worth it. Adrien is still with us and since now where back in Paris he doesn't want to go back to his father, my parents still don't know that he came without his fathers consent. I just hope that they don't figure it out, lest see how long it last for. Everything in Paris looks the same, flowers look beautiful as ever the sun is shining for a great day at the beach. People are smiling as we dive by which is a good sign of no akuma attacks. Driving by I see something that wasn't there before we left, a new store called _Le Cafe_ I have no idea who it could be but maybe after we get settled back in I'll ask Adrien if he wants to go and check it out. The car stops and where finally back at our home, it looks the same as it did the day we left. Expect the maybe the food.

"Where here!" My dad yelled.

I grab my backpack and head out and breath in the Paris air, it feels good to be home.

"Marinette here's ur suitcase!" Dad said taking it out and handing it to me.

Mom opens the door to the bakery as I head to the back door around the left corner with direct access to the living home above, Adrien had to step out to take a phone call, probably his father wondering if he's back in Paris. I hope everything goes okay with them, they might have their differences but I know him loves him. I start unpacking my clothes and put them away when Adrien comes through my room with a mopey face instead of his not so smiling face that I love. He falls flat on his face.

I sit beside him and lay my hand on his back, running it up and down giving his back a little massage. "I'm guessing everything didn't go okay?" I ask.

"No!" He mumbles.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hey maybe he'll come around!" I encourage.

He turns around know facing me laying on his back. "Yeah right, I don't think that day will come."

"Don't be so negative, what did he say to you?" I ask him.

He lifted himself up and crossed his legs and grabbed my pink pillow, "If I'm back in Paris and that he send Natalie to pick me up." Adrien hugs the pillow. I look over at my clock on my desk and ask him what time is she coming and he said not until later in the afternoon which means we still have time together. I get up and grab his hand as he stand up but still not smiley face. That's about to change. "Why don't we go for a bike ride around Paris and see if anything has changed since we been gone," I suggest, hoping to turn that frown into a smile and seeing that it's a beautiful day to go out instead of staying inside. He nods his head but not with to much excitement. I tell my parents that where stepping out for a bit and will be back before dark, we travel through the stress of Paris with nothing but the wind in our hair and enjoying the lovely weather; with ever turn we could see smiles on people's faces and they suspected that there hasn't been any trouble while they where away, except for what happened in Hawaii but that's a different story. Marinette looked behind her shoulder and say now what she was has been wanting to see a smile. She was just happy that he was smiling. They turned on a left corner and headed down the street where Marinette saw that new place that they passed by earlier and went in that direction. She stopped the bike and put it in a bike rack, "I haven't seen this place before, is it new?" He asked. Marinette nodded. "Yes apparently it is, I saw it on my way here, want to check it out!" Marinette said. "Sure why not!" He said, they made their way through the door and saw how nice it looked; chairs and tables where each on the left to right side, everything from the lights to the design where beautiful. "Hello welcome to _Le Cafe_ please follow me!" A woman in white shirt, and a black apron with her hair up in a ponytail leads up to a table near the window and says she'll give up a minute before we order.

"This place looks amazing, don't you think so Adrien?" I ask him.

He responds while looking at the menu, "Yeah!"

I look through mine and a few minutes later she's back with a pen and paper, taking our order; I went with a chicken salad club and coffee with vanilla, Adrien went with mac & cheese and just stuck with water. As she takes our order I can't help but notice that she's been starting at Adrien and it kind of bugs me but I'm not surprised, practically ever girl looks at him. I shake it off me as she says that it'll be hear in about 30 minutes and takes of with a wink at Adrien. I roll my eyes and pretend I never saw that. Adrien grabs my hands and gives me a lovely smile that I can't resist. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask curious.

"It's just you look _beautiful today_!" Adrien said.

I start to blush and look away until I feel his lips touch my palm, I let out a moan and bite my lip so he doesn't hear me. "Are you acting this way because of the girl who came to take our order?" I ask.

"No I'm just glad that we get to spend some time to our self's." Adrien said smiling.

I smile back, "Me to, it's nice."

Within a little bit in comes our food but this time it's a different person, a guy about in his mid twenties tells us to enjoy our meals and heads back. We try our food and can't believe how great it taste, Adrien tells me what he was discussing about on the phone with his father. "He says that for my punishment I'm not going to school for about 2 months, so that means I'll be staying at home and Nathalie will be teaching me as she was doing before!" Adrien explains taking a bite out of his meal.

I swallow mine before I speak, "So the only way I will see you is when where on patrol or through text messaging!"

He nods his head, "I guess so, but I don't care, in the end he can't make me stop seeing you."

"I know but you should listen to him he is your father after all." I said blowing on my coffee.

He sets his fork down as his hand goes into a fist, looking like he was about to push somebody. In that moment I regret what I said. "Yes I should listen to him, a father who has keep me sheltered in a home since I was 15, a father who is only interested in his work instead of spending quality time with his son, a father who is disrespect, a father who tells me what to do even when I have no say. So yeah maybe I should listen to him because it's not like _he'll ever listen to me."_ He shouted at the last part.

Heads start to turn our way and look at us. I freeze and look down, Adrien speaks this time with a much softer voice. "Marinette I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just... it's like I have no freedom when ever I mention something he won't let me do it, so when I asked him to go to Hawaii with you he told me I couldn't go, the same with school. Sometimes I wonder if he ever really cares about me..." He explains.

"It's okay." I continue to eat my salad in silence.

Adrien pays for our meals and we still haven't talk, we get back on my bike and drive back to my place. Once we get their a black-greys car is parked outside my house, which means that's Adrien's cue to go. I stop and get off.

"This is where we part ways now!" I say not looking at his face, I hear his feet hit the ground and his hand hits my shoulder and turns me around and puts his index-finger on my chin and sees that I'm crying.

"Don't cry beautiful!"

I wipe what's left of them and try not to cry anymore. "I-I'm sorry for what I said back t-there in the restaurant.. you must h-hate me now!" I sob and let out a hick-up.

"Shhh, it's alright and I don't hate you, if anything I love you!"

I stop and look up at him as his eyes look so sincere. His hand moves to my cheek and catches a tear fall and leans down and kisses me passionately, I kiss him back and feel his tongue go into my mouth and I let out moan not wanting this moment to stop, his hands move down to her waist and bring her closer then she already was as her hands move up to his hair. Adrien lets out a moan and soon they stop to catch their breaths. Adrien licks his lips like a cat and a smirk comes. "Now I really don't want to go!" He kissed me again but this time lightly. I let out a giggle and put my hand on his chest. "It's getting late you should go before you get in more trouble!" I say.

He let out a sigh and agrees with me, we walk back as Natalie comes out the door and tells him to get in the car, Adrien give me one last kiss and head inside the car and before I know it their gone. When I got inside my parents where by the living room with their arms crossed and with serious faces. I'm so in trouble, I explain to them that Adrien did ask his dad but he told him no but he went anyway and when his dad found out that he went without his consent he was furious and demand him to come home right away. After telling them I was sorry that I didn't tell them they told me they forgive me and to make sure that it didn't happen again. I went to my room as soon as I was done and just felt relived that I could relax, I head to the bathroom and fill the tube with water and then put in a bath bomb as the water changes to white to pink and blue. I tie my hair up in a bun and take my clothes off and get inside, closing my eyes and just feel the water hit my body, after everything that's happened today this is what I needed. I stay in for about 20 minutes and get out and change into my polka-dotted pink pyjamas and sit down on my table. At little computer time wouldn't hurt right? Besides it's only 10:30 I still have time until I head to bed. As I log into my email account I receive a message from Alya. A smile comes to my face.

 **Alya: Hey girl heard you just got bask from Hawaii, can't wait to hear how it went!**

 **Marinette: I'm so glad to hear from you. I missed you. It was amazing I enjoyed it so much.**

 **Alya: I missed you to, when are you coming back to school?**

 **Marinette: Tomorrow, did you notice a new cafe that opened up while I was gone.**

 **Alya: Yeah me and Nino went 2 weeks ago, it's so nice in their and the people are nice as well. The food is just delicious.**

 **Marinette: Me and Adrien went today everything was good, except for the part when the waitress who order our meal couldn't keep her eyes of off Adrien. :-/**

 **Alya: Lol Marinette are you jealous?**

 **Marinette: No.. I mean.. I shouldn't be, he is a famous model after all.**

 **Alya: Don't let it get to you girl, your with Adrien he choice you out of a million others.**

 **Marinette: I know I know.**

 **Alya: Well I can't wait to hear how your vacation went, I'm glad I got to chat with you a little. See you tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Me to, night.**

I log of and stay a little longer and check in on all the lasted gossip. I scroll through what's new in today; pink crop tops are hot for this summer, the new perfume from _Kyle Sparks_ was getting lost of hits, as I kept scrolling down until came across 4 picture of what looks like me and Adrien kissing at the beach in Hawaii, my eyes widened as I see the pictures that have been up with the article. Which says.

 _Mr. Adrien Agreste sets his bags and heads to Hawaii, as much as we love the model looking hot on the magazines yet even more on the beach. But it seems that he wasn't alone. We got a close look and trust me we did. Sorry girls but looks like your favourite model is taken and is here to stay, who is this mystery girl that he can't keep his hands all over. The pair looked all smiles and kissy-kissy out in the summer sun. We will see more of them back in Paris and if so what is yet to come for this new couple._

I stood there looking back at the photos that have been taken, there's one of us hugging with smiles on our faces, another one with us kissing so sweet. One of us holding hands and walking on the beach, that was the day when Adrien gave me that necklace. I wonder if he saw them already. If my parents saw this they definitely would ground me. Over a million have seen it, I shut my computer off and take a beep breath and turn my the lights off and get into bed. My thoughts go immediately to those photos and I just can't stop thinking about what this might mean.


	12. New Student

New Studnet

Alya send me a text and told me that she's waiting outside for me. It's going to be great getting to hang with my bff after being away from her, I tell my parents that I love and hope they have a good day same to me. Alya is on her phone when I get outside. She hears me coming and the next thing I know I was being attack by with hugging, "Marinette it's so good to see you!" Alya said.

I hug her bask. "You too Alya!"

We don't release for about 5 seconds then head to school, Alya tells me how her summer went and how her family came down and visited. Nino and her have been doing great, Alya says that they been hanging out a lot and are really happy together. "That's great to hear, we should all get together sometime!" I said.

"Totally, now the I told you how my summer went let's hear about yours." Asking me with excitement.

I start to blush and begin, "It was amazing, we saw so many things, not to mention the food was great and umm..." I stop and look away hiding the fact that my face is even more red. "And what?" Alya asked trying to see my face.

"Adrien gave me this necklace!" I say, showing Alya.

Alya looks at it, "OMG, this is beautiful this just proves how much Adrien loves you. I wish Nino would buy me something like this but knowing him he probably won't!"

"You don't know that!" I said as we approach school. "Marinette!" A voice says, we look back and see Rose and Juleka with smiles on their faces, they walk to us. We greet them.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you!" I said. Rose gives me hug followed by Juleka.

"How was your trip to Hawaii!" Rose asked.

"It was amazing!"

"Did you get tanned?" Juleka asked.

I look at my arms and realize that I did, "Yeah.. I guess I did!" I laugh.

"WHAT!" A voice yelled behind us that got us to turn our heads. I thought I would never see the day where I didn't have to see Chloe, see was standing by the sidewalk with Sabrina arguing about who knows what.

"Is it just me or did Chloe get even more meaner since I've been gone.." I joked. We all laugh. "Nah same old Chloe!" Alya told me.

I shake my head, we make our way into the school where I'm greeted by the rest of my class mates; Kim, Max, Mlyene, Ivan, Alix, Nathaniel, Nino, are happy to see me again as am I, it's good to be home... I enter the classroom and we all take our regular seats. "Well well well, what do we have here!" Chloe said walking in through the doors. I turn my head and look her way. "Chloe it's good to see you to!"

She puts up her hand as to stop me, "Save it, I don't need your kindness." She snaps at me, looks at me one more time before she goes and takes her seat. Finally Miss. Bustier comes in with her clipboard in her hands wearing the same outfit as usual. "Good Morning students, I hope you all had a wonderful summer. I would like each one of you to tell me what you did!" She announced.

One by one we each take turns and described how our summers went, I enjoyed listening to how my friends spend their vacation. Until it came Chloe's turn.

"Me my summer, well let's see. I got new makeup from my favourite brand _Channel_ got a new bag, went to the beach. Had a few friends over and yeah.. oh also daddy is taking me to New York next month." Chloe told us.

"That's.. wonderful Miss. Bourgeois, now Marinette what did you do this summer?"

"My family and I went to Hawaii, we saw so many things. We had such a great time." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I'm glad that you all a great summer, this year we have a new student that I would like to introduce you to, his name is Angel Ross.."

We all turn our heads at the person entering the door, he has jet black hair and is wearing a white t-shirt covered by a leather jacket and striking blue ripped jeans, showing of a bad boy look. "Hi everyone!" He waves at us.

We wave back and tell our names then he takes a seat next to Nathaniel and then class begins. I couldn't focus much on what Miss. Bustier was saying as my mind wonders of to what Adrien could be doing right now, to think that he won't come to school and is grounded because me makes me feel awful. My phone goes of but I'm glad I have it on vibrate, I put it on my lap and look up to see Miss. Bustier still teaching. A smile comes to my lips when I see who it was.

 **Adrien: Morning beautiful, hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **Marinette: You to, I love you 3**

"Marinette!"

I look up and see Miss. Bustier by my desk with her arms crossed, I'm caught.

"Sorry!" I whisper and put my phone inside my backpack and leave it there until the end of class. On our first day back we get homework, that's just great. Me Alya and Nino head out and order a pizza and eat it back at school, once where their everyone is around Angel asking his questions.

"So where's Adrien I didn't see him today?" Alya asked as we take a seat by the steps.

"His father grounded him and can't come to school for about 2 month!" I explain.

"Wow, what did he do?" Nino asked in shock so was Alya.

I take a bite out of my veg-pizza and continue on, "For coming to Hawaii without his permission." I talk after I swallow.

"I'm glad he stood his ground against his father. Adrien never gets to do anything fun!" Nino mentioned.

Alya was about to say something until someone interrupted her. "Hey there!" It was Angel with his lunch. We all give him a warm welcome and offer to sit with us.

"So Angel where are you from?" Nino asked putting his arm around Alya's neck.

"I'm from Mexico, my family and I came to Paris because we decided it was time for a change so here I am now!"

"Cool dude!"

"So how do you like it in Paris so far?" Alya asked.

"Mm.. it's okay, I still need to get use to everything. Like the language and the places other stuff to."

"Well I hope you like it here, Paris is beautiful and so many things to learn and discover." I smile at him.

He smiles back at me to, "I sure hope so!" Showing of his white teeth.

Once lunch was over I head to the library to get some work done on that assignment Miss. Bustier gave us. "What ya doing Marinette?" Tikki asked flying out of my purse.

"What! Tikki what are you doing his before someone sees you!" I freak out.

Tikki giggles, "It's okay where in the library, no ones going to see me." I start on my assignment while Tikki eats her cookies. "Who was that cute boy you guys where talking to?" She mumbles while crumbs fall down her check.

I raise my eyebrow, "Did you just say he was cute!" I ask.

Tikki nods. "Mhm, if I wasn't an kawai I would ask him out." She giggles.

I shake my head and answer her question. "He's a new student, he and his family came down here from Mexico and they decided to move to Paris I guess."

"Wow I always wanted to visit Mexico, Plagg just wants to go their for the cheese blaa!" Tikki gags.

I laugh. "Someday you'll go."

"I hope it's tomorrow.."

I laugh again, "Tikki your amazing you know that!"

She fly's over and gives me a kiss on the cheek with a smile. "Yeah I know!"

Out of all the days this is one that I forgot to bring an umbrella, the rain is falling pretty hard and I watch as everyone leaves in a hurry. I tried texting Alya but she said she already left with Nino, so now I'm standing inside the school with no umbrella how embarrassing.

"Aww look Sabrina somebody doesn't have an umbrella, that's to bad..." Chloe laughs as Sabrina joins her.

I roll my eyes, could this get an worse. "I couldn't help to over hear that you don't have an umbrella!" A voice startles me. Their stands Angel with a umbrella in his hands!

"Yeah I guess I didn't know it was gonna rain today!" I said.

"Well your lucky that I brought mine!"

I laugh.

He opens it up and puts it above his head, "You coming with me, I can protect you from the rain!" He says with a wink.

I blink, "Oh no I couldn't." I put up my hands.

"I don't think you got much of a choice since everyone else's is gone and it's only us here!"

I look around to see and he's right, I let out a sigh and get under the umbrella with him as we leave school with only the sound of the rain dropping on the umbrella. "So tell me about yourself, since you know a little about me!" Angel speaks.

"Okay, well my name is Marinette I'm 16 I'm a barker, I design clothes. My dream is to someday became a designer and make clothes for Gabriel Agreste my all-time favourite idol and in my spare time I like to hang out with my friends and family!"

Angel smiles at me, "Sounds like you know what to do when you get older."

I smile back and put a strain of hair behind my ear, "Yeah I do, what about you. What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"I actually don't know yet, maybe a guitar player. I've been playing since I was 10 and it's something that I love a lot." He explains while smiling.

"That's so cool, what base do you play?"

"Electric!"

"Nice!"

It's silent again when we reach my house, I face him and thank him for the umbrella and for waking me home, usually Adrien does that but he's not here. Just as I was about to open the door Angel stops me. "Wait Marinette!"

"Yes Angel?" I ask.

"I was wondering if maybe sometime you would like to hear me play!" He asked with nervousness in his tone.

I smile and nod my head. "I would love that,"

He grinned. "Cool!"

"See you tomorrow!" I wave and enter inside. By the time I'm in he's gone.

"Sweetheart who was that?" Mom asks standing behind the cash register.

"Oh he's a new kid in my class!"

"He's cute!"

"Mom." I gasp.

"What!"

I shake my head and give her a kiss on the cheek and head into the kitchen, to find dad is cooking dinner he asks how my first day back went and I told him okay and that we got a new student from Mexico. I help dad make dinner and tell him how Alya and Nino's summer went, Mom comes in a hour later and sets up the table then we eat our dinner and talk about how our day went. I take a plate of strawberry cheese cake up to my room and see that my computer is blinking, I open it up and see that Adrien is trying to FaceTime me, I press the green button and on my big computer screen is a beautiful smiling Adrien Agreste.

"Hello my lady," Adrien says sweetly.

I blush and smile. "Hi Adrien!"

"How was you're day?"

I take a bite out of my cake and speak. "It was good, I just wish you where there." I mumble.

"Don't worry I only have 29 days left until I can go back and see your beautiful face!" He winks with a grin.

I look away, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Nothing, hey guess what?" I ask him.

"What?"

"We got a new student today who's from Mexico. His name is Angel Ross he's nice and he gave me a walk home from school today."

Adrien stays quiet and just stares at me which is weird. "Adrien are you okay?"

Adrien snaps out of whatever he was staring at and speaks. "He gave you a walk home!"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I really don't see what is wrong.

"It's just.. I usually give you a walk home!" He reminds me.

"I know but you weren't there today!" I swallow my cake and lick my spoon.

Adrien leans closer to the screen, "This is not going to be something that happens everyday is it?" He ask with a serious face.

"No, it was just for today cause I didn't have an umbrella. Don't worry Adrien you have nothing to worry about."

He leans back In his chair and let's out a relieved sigh. "Good!"

I finish the last piece of my cake and set it aside. "So other then my day, how did yours go?

Adrien's head falls behind his chair and takes him a few seconds before he lifts his head back up. "Terrible, when I got home last night the first thing I get is yelled at, then after that I get send to my room and after I try to sneak out the window I find out that their locked, so that means that I'm stuck here with nothing to do other then go on my phone or computer and the things in my room to kept me occupied."

"So that means that you won't be able to patrol." I said.

"Apparently yes, but we can still kept in contact by technology!"

I smile at him for trying to lighten up the mood. "You got Plagg to kept you company!" I say.

"I guess but it's not the same without you, if it weren't for my dad I probably would be with you right now."

"Adrien you need to respect your father even if you don't like it!"

"Why should I, he never once respected me." He said with anger in his tone.

I don't press an further or he'll get anger like he did yesterday, he was about to say something when a knock came on his door. "Adrien it's time for your study's!" Natalie spoke behind the door.

Adrien let out a sigh and puts his hands on his face then look at me again. "I got to go!"

"I know, be good, and who knows maybe you might get out sooner then you think!"

Adrien shakes his head, "I don't think so, the way he was yelling at me yesterday proves that I'm not leaving." He rolls his eyes.

"Adrien!" Natalie calls out again.

"I'll be right there, geez give a guy a break." He yells back.

I laugh, "Have fun and remember be good. _I love you_..."

Adrien looks at me through the screen and puts his hands together and form a heart, _"Je vous aime a!"_ He spoke in french.

My hands cover my mouth at what he said and then he's off-line. I have the best boyfriend ever. Then that's when it hit me Adrien didn't mention anything about that article I saw yesterday, did he know? What would his father think? I shake it off not wanting to know any further. I move to a recent design I was doing before I left. But what I didn't know was that their was someone outside watching.


	13. Master Fu

Master Fu

Since Adrien is stuck at home it's my job to make sure the city is safe, no matter what it is, vandalism, crime, robbery... akumatized. I'm on top of the Eiffel Tower where I can see everything better. The sun was just about to set on yet another day and I wish Adrien was here with me, it tuff begin a superhero sometimes, you gotta make sure everyone is not in danger and you got watch out for yourself of course. Looking back on what my life was before I became Ladybug is amazing; never would she have thought she would be who she is today. To think Hawk Moth is still out there planning who knows what, me and Chat have to be prepared for whatever happens. Just when I thought everything looked okay I hear a woman calling out for help–Marinette grab my yo-yo and swing it as I make my way down to see what's going on, just as I make it down a man in a black suit and black pants runs by me hitting my shoulder shouting out. _"You'll never get me... loserbuy!"_ He begin to laugh and just kept running.

Marinette springs into action and went after him quickly before anything else happens, going from building to building she looks everywhere for any sings of him when she see him run into alley, it was dark already so it was hard to see where he was. She look around but all she say dark, man now I really wish Adrien was here! Then I hear something fall to the ground, it sets of some tip of smell and makes her lose her balance then she starts to feel dizzy and fall to the ground and hurts her left thigh, Marinette lets out a groan and for some reason she can't move. When I look up I see the man who was running now facing me with a smirk on his lips, "Like my newest accomplishment, He begins to chuckle. "The position will spread through your body and then you will begin to slowly _die..."_

Marinette tried to let out a word but her throat felt like it's been caught on something and couldn't get out to breath properly, I move just a little bit letting out a groan and say. "You... won't... get... away... with... this..." I cringe as I can't breath now.

"I think I just already did, and once I deliver you to Hawk Moth I will collect my reward!"

My face soon starts to go white and I feel pain all over my body and couldn't take it no more. Was this how I was going to die? Is this the end? Just as everything around me turned black I saw someone fighting the man.

Her eyes open as Marinette can finally breath again and feels so relieved. Her head is still sore so she should take it easy, once she slowly makes her way up automatically the pain comes to her thigh, I wince as it still hurts me, she take a glance down and see that it has been banned up, At least I'm safe and just hope that this pain will go away soon. Looking to see where I was to my surprise it was Master Fu's dojo, my Ladybug suit was off and I wonder what ever happened to Tikki. Was she hurt as baldy as me? Is she okay? Where is she? The door opens and it gives me a startle when I see Master Fu with Tikki in his hands.

"Your awake I see, feeling better?" He asked waking inside setting Tikki beside me with a blanket.

"A little bit, is she okay?" Concerned for her friend.

He nods his head, "Do not worry she will be fine, all she needs and what you need is rest!"

Then pain comes back to my thigh, she places her hand on her left thigh where she feels it. "Mmm.." I let out.

He moves over to me and places his hand on my shoulder, "Please you must rest, it is the only way you will feel better!" Master Fu insists.

Marinette does what he says and lays back down, once I close my eyes it hit–who saved me. "But wait... who took down that guy and who brought me here?" I ask.

Master Fu doesn't say anything when a familiar blonde haired boy comes in looking concerned. My eyes winded when I realize who is was.. it was Adrien. "Cat got your tongue!" Adrien teases.

I catch my breath and begin to speak, "Adrien what are you doing here I thought you where locked up!"

He walks over to me kneeling down and gives me a sweet yet gentle kiss, I kiss him back telling him I miss him, as does he. When we pull back our foreheads touch. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I left you!" He whispers.

"It's only been 4 days!" She state.

He shrugs, feeling my hair. "Still I missed you!"

I smile and just as she was about to kiss him Master Fu interrupts them, "Sorry to break up this moment but... I really want Marinette to get some rest, her body may still be sore after the position."

"I agree with him, when I found you I thought I lost a part of me. Seeing you unconscious just made me feel so upset for not begin their with you!" He let's out a low grunt and looks away from me.

Marinette smiles at the way he cares so much about her, I touch his cheek and turn it towards me, I rub it gently. "Thank you for caring!"

He touches my hand, "I always care about you!" He says sincerely.

Again Master Fu interrupts up, we break apart and Marinette takes her rest that she needs, Adrien went and talked to Master Fu about something, probably about the guy and if I will be okay. My head still hurts but not as much as it did before-I lay down on the mat and soon close my eyes and sleep. In my dreams it's hard to tell weather there going to be true or not, every since that night on the flight to Hawaii I've been wondering what that drawn meant, could it actually happen? Who noise only time will tell, so for now I'm going to stop thinking about it and just focus on myself. She heard the clock ticking on the far back of the wall and see that it's almost 2 at night, my parents are probably worried right now wondering why I haven't come home yet, she glance over her shoulder and saw that Tikki is still sound asleep and that brought a smile to her face. Adrien is still here he's sleeping next to me with his back facing me. How did Adrien now I was in trouble? Plagg must have sensed that something was wrong and came immediately. If he wasn't there in time I would have been Hawk Moth's prisoner. Eventually I'm tried all off a sudden and finally get the sleep I need, when I woke up their was something in front of my face, rubbing my eyes so I can get the sleep out of me, slowly starting to see who it is and it's Tikki smiling as always.

"Good Morning Marinette, how are you feeling?" Tikki greets me.

She didn't even answer her as Marinette was just so happy to see that she's okay and that nothing bad happened, with all the excitement she pulled her in as I hugged her with happiness, "Oh Tikki, I was so worried about you...!" I almost shed a tear.

Tikki tries to speck but couldn't since I was hugging her so tight to my chest, I release her as she takes a deep breath. "Sorry!" I apologize.

Tikki shakes her head and give me a kiss on the cheek, "It's alright Marinette-Master Fu healed me right up!"

I smile at her with delight as a bright light reflects on my face, Marinette turns her head and see that it's coming from the outside the balcony doors. She stand up and walk over and see that it's morning, I must have slept all night. Wait–my parents, oh no their so going to kill me! There probably worried out of their minds right now wondering where I am. I have to call them immediately and tell them I'm ok. But first I have to find the phone, everything in his room is so old and antique, you just don't know where it could be. As she looks around she comes across this weird thing inside what she thinks is a phonograph; the chest is made out of very dark reddish brown wood, it has a red design a circle with patterns in the middle surrounded by wavy lines as the edges, has a golden hing for the lid, and is shaped like an octagon. Four of the sides have golden buttons on the center. Each button has a chinese character written on it. I've never seen something like this before, just as I was about to touch it a voice stops me.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Master Fu shouts.

Marinette literally jump and fall on her bum from begin scared to death, as soon as she hit the ground she let out a score groan. She lay there for about 3 seconds and uses her elbows to sit up and see that it was Master Fu who scared the crap out of me. "Why did you do that?" Marinette asked.

He walks over to the chest and shuts it, my eyes so wide once I see that it looks just like an ordinary phonograph now, it must be a secret safe of some kind. Master Fu then comes over to me and extends his hand out I gradually take it as he help me up. "I'm sorry if I must have.. frighten you.. but you must've go around and touch things!"

"I know that and I'm sorry, I was just looking for the phone. So I can call my parents and tell them where I am and that I'm okay!" I explain.

He nods his head and leads me to the front entrance off his house, it was nothing that I expected it to be; the walls where painted white so was the ceiling, the lights where shaped as oval and white which brought out a nice touch of light. Above the ceiling in the middle was a modern chinese chandelier with drown wood around it–right when you walk in there's a circle drown arch with antique vans and plates. Off to my left was an entrance to the kitchen and just a few feet was a stand with objects. On my right was a flat screen tv and a painting behind it, in the middle of the room was a modern wood table and in front of it was a couch with modern wood on both sides. Their even was a same wood table and chairs beside it. It really was a nice living room.

Maybe some day in the future my place would look something like this. Master Fu told me it was by the stand and asked me with I would like some tea, of course I would since I haven't had anything to drink since last night. He leaves the room and heads into the kitchen as I head for the phone and dial my number, it rings 4 times until someone answers.

"Hello?" Tom asked.

Marinette smiled and just was so happy to hear her fathers voice. "Dad it's me!" She said. It went silent for about 10 seconds until I spoke into the phone. "Hello dad are you their?" I ask and wait for his response. Then all of a sudden my dad yelled into the phone calling out to my mom and saying that I was okay and that I was alive and not dead, I laugh at how silly my dad can be sometimes and shake my head. Marinette hears them talking back and fourth and finally someone on the other line speaks.

"Marinette.. Is that you?" Sabine asked, sounding as if she had been crying.

She smiles and answers her back. "Yes mom its me, and don't worry I'm okay.."

Sabine sniffs her noise and uses her tissue to blow her noise. "Oh thank heaves you had us so worried, last night when I came to check on you and saw that you weren't in your bedroom it almost gave me a heart attack... I keep thinking had someone kidnapped our daughter and..." She trailed off and couldn't even finance the last word off the sentence.

"Mom please don't cry, nothing has happened to me I'm perfectly fine." I tell her.

She blows her noise again and try's not to cry but it was to hard for her, not seeing your daughter for 24 hours and stressing over the fact that something might have happened to her was just to much for her to keep in. But now knowing that she is safe and that she's okay, Sabine was just relived to hear her sweet voice. "I'm just happy that you weren't in an danger, where are you we will come and get you right away!" She asked

Marinette put her hand over the phone and looked back in the direction of where Master Fu was in the kitchen, just by taking one step back hurt her side even if putting her hand over it wont stop the pain. It still hurts no matter what so she just stayed by the stand and thought about going back or staying with Master Fu. She still wanted to now what was in that chest and what was so important about it to not touch, even if she invaded someone's personal stuff without their permission–after thinking it over and gave it some thought she decided to stay back a little longer. "Umm... mom... I'm sorry but.. I can't tell you!" I whisper lightly hoping she didn't hear. It went silent and I knew she must have heard me, "What, what do you mean.. why can't you tell me.. what's going on Marinette?" She asked with worry in hear voice.

She lets out a sigh and knew what she was about to say would hurt her mother even more then she already was. "Because.. I just can't.. your just gonna have to wait a little longer!" Marinette looks down and fidgets with the cord.

"You want us to wait more and put us in more pain then we already are, no that's not exceptional–you tell us where you are right now!" She demanded.

She closes her eyes and speaks, "I'm sorry mom, but you just don't understand. Maybe one day but not right now–I'll call you back and then you can come get me–I just hope by then you won't be upset with me, I love you mom and dad so much. Bye–" Marinette puts the phone back down on the base and couldn't believe she just did that. With all the commotion she didn't even notice that Master Fu entered the living room. He was holding a tray with 2 cup of teas and standing just a few feet from where she was standing. She didn't even look at him when she turned around she headed straight for the couch. She sat at the edge of the couch and did a comfy side-lean and laid her hands between her lap. Master Fu came over and set her a cup on the modern table as he took his and sat on the opposite side of her, Marinette didn't even look at him she was to busy looking forward and thinking about what her parents must think of her now.

"I'm assuming that everything didn't go okay with the phone call!" Master Fu spoke first, as he blew his tea.

Marinette shook her head but still didn't look his way, "No it didn't." She said.

Master Fu hummed at her and took a sip of his tea and saw that she hasn't touched her tea since he set it down. "Drink your tea or else it will get cold, plus it'll make you feel better."

Marinette laughed and finally since the phone call she let out a smile. She reached over and picked up the cup and blew as steam was coming out of it, as she took a sip she was amazed at how good it tasted. "Mm.. this is good, what kind is this?" She asked as she took another sip.

"Green tea, it's one of my most favourites.." He says.

Marinette set her cup back on the table and finally looked his way–she didn't now how this was going to go, he would either not want to talk about it or not at all in general. But it was worth a try. She took a beep breath and spoke what she was going to say. "I now you may not want to talk about it but... what was in that chest?"

Master Fu froze like he was caught from doing something bad only this time he had no escape. He too set his cup on the table and didn't look at Marinette he just sat their thinking about what he was going to say–finally he spoke. "First I would like to apologize for how I yelled at you, I didn't mean to, it's just that it's very special and must be keep somewhere safe if not it could fall into the wrong hands!" He explained.

Marinette didn't quite understand it thought it was just a chest what was inside that is so special, so she asked again. "So what's inside it that needs to be keep safe from?"

He rubbed his hands together and finally gave her the answer that she had been waiting for. "It contains the Miraculous!"

Marinette gasp in shock and just couldn't believe it. Tikki told her one time that only the great masters would have them and give them to who ever thought was worthy of them, "Your one of the Miraculous holders?"

Master Fu nodded his head and continued, "Yes I've been for about 19 years–and it was my job to protect it and chose who gets them."

"Wow!" She lets out.

He agreed, "Indeed!"

But there was one thing Marinette didn't understand if he was the one who choices who gets the Miraculous, then how did Hawk Moth end up with it. It just didn't make sense, "If your the one who gives it to the chosen one.. then how did Hawk Moth get his hands on it?" She asked.

Master Fu pressed his lips together and couldn't believe he was going to tell her this–he swore that he would never speak of it. Marinette didn't like the look that he had on his face, maybe she went to far. But to her surprise he went on. "Originally the butterfly Miraculous wasn't meant for evil, it was made for good; but I guess I was wrong on my intel." He took a pause and picked up his tea and drank what was left in the cup and set it back down continuing on, "One day I meant a young man and a young woman who where madly in love, at that time I wasn't very sure who to pick so I had Wayzz my kawaii to guide me in choosing the right person, the man was a bit rude, aggressive and had quite a temper; yet the woman was joyful and had a such a great sprit and was always smiling. I thought they would be the perfect pit to be the next butterfly and peacock. But I was wrong–soon they got married had a child together and eventually everything was fine until..." He stoped.

What happened she needed to know.

"Until what?" Marinette wondered.

"Until things began to change, at first it was okay but once the child was born their relationship wasn't what it was like before. He was doing more work then spending time with his family–she was staring to realize that the man she once knew wasn't anymore, one night after she put the child to sleep she confronted him and told him that he needs to be their more for his son and that she felt that she was the only one who was committed to the relationship–then they started arguing and yelling, words where said and after that it wasn't the same anymore. Their marriage began to fall even though he still loved her he just didn't have the heart to apologize for what he had done." Marinette had moved into a more comfortable position with her legs hugged to her chest and listing to ever word, she was amazed that Hawk Moth used to have a wife and a child. Master Fu continues, "So as she grew tired she decided to leave, that night she wrote a note to her dear son and hope that one day he will understand and maybe some day see her again." He smiled at that thought. So did Marinette. "After she left that's when everything changed, he grew upset and heart broken and used Nooroo to help him get his ultimate wish and that was to find and bring his wife back home." He closed his eyes and looked away from her.

She gasped and to think that all this time the butterfly Miraculous wasn't meant for evil it was meant for good. "So he won't stop until he gets our Miraculous, right?" I ask.

"Yes, the cat and ladybug are the most powerful ones and if he gets his hands on them I'm not sure there will be a world to save anymore!"

Marinette sat their in shock as she was lost with words. No way will she and Adrien let that happen, they will defeat Hawk Moth and find out who's under that mask. There was still one more question she wanted to ask and only Master Fu knew–it's the one Adrien and her have been trying to figure out for awhile now. "I still have one more question and it has nothing to do with the chest!" She started of.

He lifted his head up and looked at her seeing that she was talking serious like very serious. "What is it?"

Marinette gulped as her saliva went down her throat, then found her breath and said, "How are we going to defeat Hawk Moth!"


	14. Adrien's Birthday

Adrien's Birthday

Today was a very special day and not just because it's really hot outside, it's Adrien Agreste B-day–Marinette got him something that she hoped he'll love. After talking with Master Fu yesterday she still couldn't get the story about Hawk Moth and how he wasn't evil until his wife left him. All of it was just to crazy and to much to take in–and when she asked how their going to defeat him he gave her one simple word, 'Faith', which she had no idea how that was going to help them at all but she didn't argue with it. Moving on to more important things. She had the whole day planned; Alya, Rose, Juleka and Chloe where setting up the decorations while Nino, Kim, Ivan and Nathaniel where getting the cake that Marinette had requested. Max, Alix, Mlyene and Sabrina where getting a photographer to take pictures. While Marinette was the one in charge and couldn't wait to see the look on his face–her face went to a smiley happy face to a frown face, she realized that he's still grounded and didn't know if he was aloud to have a party or let alone go out by himself. Marinette stopped what she was doing and went to grab her phone and call Natalie, she'll let him go she was sure of it–when Marinette first meet her she was very nice and sometimes quite but that was only when Mr. Agreste was around, not my words Adrien's. At the first ring she picked up. "Hello Natalie speaking!" She said professionally.

"Hi Natalie it's me Marinette!"

In the background she could have sworn she heard Natalie rise from her seat. Which she did, then walked into a room–as soon as it was locked she'd respond. "Marinette are you crazy if Mr. Agreste finds out that you called he'd be furious, and I'll be the one at fault."

"I understand that but today's Adrien's birthday and he's not spending it locked in his room all day." Marinette said.

"Natalie let out a sight and agreed with her, "You do have a point.. but I have to follow Mr. Agreste rules and that is for him to stay here."

Marinette was waking back and forth in her room while holding the phone up to her ear, thinking off a way for this to work. "Look the last thing I want to do is get you both in trouble but can't we find a way without his father knowing?" She asked.

The other line went silent as Marinette waited for an answer. Natalie came back this time with good news. "There might be a way. Mr. Agreste is out right now on a Fashion trip in New York, he won't be back until new next month. I'm responsible for looking after Adrien while he's away... so I guess... it wouldn't hurt if... he went out for a little while."

Marinette was happy to hear that, "Thank you Natalie!"

"So where is it taking place?" Natalie asked.

"It's taken place at our school at around 6:30, is that okay with you?

Natalie thought and said. "Yeah that's fine, will be their by 6!"

Marinette smiled, she was excited. "Okay thanks again Natalie."

She ended the call and went back to Adrien gift. Marinette grab the card she got for him and singed her name and placed it in the envelope; the rapping paper was a black with green lines. The gift was something he could put on his desk and look at, covering the sides and then the bottom then the top, putting the tap on the sides–top and bottom–then attached a ribbon with the card on it and was ready. Marinette glanced over her shoulder to see if Tikki was awake so she could go check on how everything was going, Tikki was asleep on her little own pink bed that Marinette made her. She hated to wake her up but anywhere she goes Tikki has to come along–Marinette gentle walked over to her and just loved her sleepy face. At first she whispered her name but not to loud, it didn't wake her up, so she tried tapping her head and her sides but all she did was move in her sleep–so Marinette gently picked her up and placed her in her purse and grabbed the present for Adrien and was out of in 5 seconds and at the school in 7 seconds. Everything was looking great; all the balloons had been blown, the gift bags that Rose had made looked gorgeous, one for each, Alya and Juleka where setting up the banner that had the words written Happy Birthday Adrien!, it brought a smile to her face–there was only one problem everyone was doing their part but where's Chloe, Marinette looked right–and–left but there was no sign of her, so she went and asked Rose.

"Rose where is Chloe, she should be here helping!" Marinette said.

Rose was still putting candy in bags and arranging them by letter, "She went out to by him a present–since she forgot today was his birthday!" She replied.

"Are you kidding me!" She let out.

Rose looked back and forth and raised an eyebrow, "No I'm not kidding, we tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." Rose used a green ribbon to tie the bag and place it by the others.

"Great!" Marinette let out a frustrated sigh and thought what else could go wrong. Just when she thought–her phone rang, it was Nino. She closed her eyes and just hope that everything with the cake went okay. Answering it. "Nino is everything okay?" Marinette asked walking into a corner where no one would hear her.

"Yo Marinette yeah everything is fine it's just–" Nino was cut of by Marinette.

"Just what?"

"Umm.. okay so here's the story.. your going to laugh.. I know I am.. the cake you want.. yeah they don't have it.." Nino explains.

Marinette thought she was going to have a headache or maybe explode in that matter. She took calm beep breaths and thought that everything was going to be okay. "Just wait for me and I'll sort everything out." She spoke calmly. It was bad enough that she had to worry about Chloe now she has to deal with getting a cake. She walked back and saw that it was staring to look great, Alya came beside her and looked upon herself. "Looks great doesn't it?"

Marinette nodded her head and was amazed, the banner was hung up above the entrance. Each green balloon was placed beside the door and placed on the stairs and on the polls. The table was on the right side where the gift bags are, the bag was white with a different candy inside, it's also where the cake was going to be, "Yeah it does, I can't wait to see the look on Adrien's face when he sees this!"

Alya had a smirk on her lips, Marinette found it kind of weird, "Why are you smirking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason!" Alya winked at her and smiled.

Okay that was weird, anyway back to the point. "Alya can you watch over while I head to the bake store, apparently they don't have the cake I ordered!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Of course girl!"

Marinette smiled and thanked her as she was off, it was faster to get their on a bike then walking. The time now was 2:30 and she only had 5 hours left to get everything in order before Adrien arrives–making a left turn then making a right turn in about 4 minutes she was their. Marinette left her bike beside the outside window and enter as the bell on the door jingled. There she saw Nino, Nathaniel, Ivan and Kim sitting at a table on the left and by the looks of it they didn't look happy. She walked over and as soon as she stood in front they lifted their heads up. Marinette had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for an explanation. "So what happened?"

They all looked at each other deciding who's going to speak first, Kim spoke. "Well you see when we got here we thought we where going out with the cake you requested!" Kim started off.

Nathaniel spoke next, "But unfortunately when we asked for it the man at the cashiered said that they where all sold out."

Then we asked him when will there be more in and he said not until next month!" Ivan said.

"And after that we started arguing with him about it and he told us to leave but we didn't, so I told him that I'll call up my friend and ask her to come down here and solve this out. He agreed told us to sit and wait so we did and now here you are!" Nino explains.

Marinette walked over to the front and waited for the man to come out back, he came out with flower all over his apron and some on his face. "Can I help you miss?" The man spoke in Italian.

"Yes, umm I was wondering if you guys have the cake I requested to be ready for today?"

The baker licked his lips as whatever was on it tasted good as he mmm. "I already told your friends over their that I do not have anymore. We are all sold out!"

"But there has to be some kind of mistake, I order it last week and they told me that It'll be done by today!" Marinette said.

He shock his head, "Nope I am sorry miss, again we are all sold out!" He told her.

She was losing her patients, there had to be something she could do–she thought what would Ladybug do in a situation like this. Then it hit her. "I understand.. and to think that this was going to be a great day for Adrien.. oh well I guess I'll have to tell him that there was no cake on his special day!" Marinette frowned and started to walk over to where the guys where until the baker stopped her. "Wait, did–did you say Adrien as in they Adrien Agreste!" He asked.

Marinette had a smirk on her lips as her plan was working, "Yes!" She answered back over her shoulder.

Immediately he changed his attitude, "Well why didn't you say so, I'll have one up done in a jiffy."

Marinette turned her back then walked toward him, "Oh you would, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much Mr. Adrien would be so happy!" She said.

The Italian backer went into the back and started to work on the cake. As soon as he was out of sight Marinette let out a relived sigh. "Dude that was awesome!" Nino clapped his hands.

She walked over to the boys and sat by Nino as he scooted over to let her in. "Thanks!"

"Yeah the way you fooled him was genius!" Kim said.

Nathaniel was looking at her directly as the rest was taking about how awesome Marinette was, and in theory he thought she was more then that. Soon Marinette caught him and Nathaniel lowered his head down embarrassed that he got caught. She knew that he had a crush on her for 2 years now but she thought he would have been over it by now. Her thoughts where broken when the man came out with the cake as a clear lid was covering it, they all went over and saw how it looked; the icing was white and around the sides on the top where green icing but designed as small swirls and same at the bottom, in the middle it said in green Happy 18 Birthday Adrien, Love all your friends! It was exactly how she wanted it to look like. Finally the cake was ready, the guys told her she didn't have to pay they where going to as a thank you. Nino took the cake as Kim held the door open for him. Just as Marinette approached the door the baker said something. "Please tell Mr. Agreste that I wish him a happy birthday!" He shouts out.

She looked back at him one more time before she left and said, "Will do." Then walked up to the guys as they waited for her. "Okay so now that that's settled, I need you guys to go back to school and help out the girls with whatever is left!"

They all nodded their heads and started walking down the street, Marinette got on her bike as she to was heading back that way–but was stopped but her phone going off again. "Now what is it this time?" She let out a grunt and put her phone up to her ear to see what's going on.

"Hello Marinette this is Mlyene, sorry to call you on such sort notice but we need your help!" She got right to the point.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The photographer that you wanted is not in for today, he's out sick and we asked if we could get another one but their all booked!" Mlyene explains.

Marinette closed her eyes and thought, is it that hard to get a photograph. "Okay, I'm on my way!" She said. The photo shop was about and 3 hours away from where she was at. She looked down on her watch and saw that it was already 4:00, how did it get so late in just a matter of time. It didn't matter anymore she had to get this done and get everything ready before 6:30 she just hoped that she would do it all. Marinette took the back route which was quicker. She stopped and took heavy breaths as her legs where exhausted from peddling, taking a water bottle out of her basket that was attached to the front of her bike and drank some refreshing water. Finding her legs again, she walked towards the building and enter as she saw Mlyene siting down on a white couch, Mlyene saw Marinette come in through the door and was happy that she had made it.

"Marinette, oh I'm so glad your here!"

She smiled at her, "Where are all he others?" She asked, seeing that it was only her.

"Their in the back with a the secretary who works here, she makes all the appointments!" She said.

Mlyene and Marinette went into the back room where she saw Alix and Sabrina taking with the lady; she was wearing a peach skirt and a black blouse with a white shirt inside and was wearing a pearl necklace topped of with black high heel shoes. Her hair was in a bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup, once Marinette got their she got down to business. "Hi I'm Marinette Dupain–Cheng and these are my friends, they came here to pick up a photographer and I was wondering if there are any left to take!" She asked the secretary.

"As I told your friends all the photographer are booked and won't be able to get one in until next month!" The lady told her.

"What if I told you that it was for a famous model!" She pursued.

This got her attention, "I'm listening..."

"Adrien Agreste!" Marinette said with a smirk.

The woman's face lit up at the name and couldn't be happy to help them. "Adrien Agreste, oh why he's the most famous model in Paris!" She said excited.

Marinette rolled her eyes, it wasn't no surprise for her by now. "Yes you see today is his birthday and he would be very disappointed if he finds out that there's no photographer!"

"Oh well don't you worry I'll go and get one right away, we wouldn't want Mr. Adrien disappointed even on his birthday!" The secretary told her as she walked out the front and did her job.  
Marinette faced the rest and said, "Works like a charm!" She giggled.

"Why didn't we think of telling her his name?" Alix said.

Max shrugged his shoulder. "Guess it never crossed our minds, I just thought that when we arrived and said that we needed one they would give it to us."

Sabrina was off to the side on the phone talking with someone, but Marinette had a feeling who it was–she walked over once Sabrina was done on the phone and placed it inside her bag. "Who where you just talking to Sabrina?" Marinette asked with a brow.

"No one!" She said.

Marinette wasn't buying it. "Was it Chloe?"

Sabrina came clean, she lowered her head. "Yes!"

"Where is she? She wasn't at the school helping Alya, Juleka and Rose out with the decorations!"

"She went out to get a gift for Adrien, but she's heading back now!" Sabrina said.

Marinette hummed and just left it, the secretary came back with a man who had drown hair and was wearing a white shirt with the words cool written on it and a pair of jeans. "Here you go, this is James he is on off our staring students in our program. I'm sure he'll suit your needs for today." She told them as James introduce himself to them. Marinette thanked the secretary as she told her to tell Adrien she wishes him a very good birthday–they all left and Marinette told them to go back to the school tell the others to go and change as well as them because it's getting to the time. 6:00 it was almost time to party. Marinette rushed back home as quickly as she could and get changed for the party. Her parents where getting ready as she ran upstairs and tried to find what to wear. She came across this white lace flower shirt and a purple skirt, with white flat shoes with a small bow on the front. She tide her hair up with a pink bow. Her parents called out from down stairs telling them that it's time to go, she looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:20 only 9 minutes left until he arrives. Marinette came down stairs as her parents said she looked nice then headed to the school. The place was filed with people she recognized. Some she didn't but the more the merrier. Everyone was here, Miss. Bustier was here so was Andre Bourgeois. Marinette saw that the cake was on the table as it was filled with presents and gift bags. Nino gave her a bumps up so did she–then their was the photographer he was set up off to the left with a blue screen, with his camera set up ready to take pictures. Everything was finally done now all that was let was for Adrien to arrive. Kim was out on look out and to alter them that he has arrived and what do you know he just did and right on time. The car approached the school as the passenger side door opened, it was Adrien he was dressed in a black bugatchi shaped fit houndstooth sport shirt–his sleeves where rolled up just a little, his jeans where black and so was his shoes. But their was one thing that was different his hair was not the same brushed-back the way Marinette loved it, now it looks like a blonde messy spiky short hair, Marinette loved the new look it maybe him look far hotter to look at. "Everybody hide he's here, I repeat hide!" Kim told the people. Everyone tried to find a hiding spot so they wouldn't be seen–Marinette shuts the lights out making it impossible to see anything. Their was a creak at the door as Adrien came in and was confused on why they where at his school instead of celebrating his birthday back at his house. "Natalie why are we here?" He asked. Natalie didn't say anything she just gave him a smile, then Miraculous the lights turned on and they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIEN" Adrien was in shock he would have never seen this coming. Nino was the first to come over and which him a happy birthday then followed by Alya, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Max, Ivan, Mlyene, Alix, Nathaniel and Chloe which she gave him more then a wish, they all pulled off to the side as Marinette came in clear view. She had a smile on her face just as Adrien did to and had a feeling she was the one who did all this. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and whispered, "Happy Birthday Kitty Cat, your now 18" Adrien had a smirk on his lips, he loved it when she called him that. Adrien released the hug and grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss, Chloe gagged and looked away, Alya awed, the rest didn't really care except for Nathaniel. They broke to catch some air. "Best birthday present ever!" Adrien whispered to her. Marinette shock her head, "This isn't your present.. you'll just have to wait and see!" Marinette touched his noise. He laughed, then they faced the others as he held her hand and shouted. "Let's get this party STARTED!"

Everyone was having an amazing time, the photographer was taking lots of pictures, Nino was our personal DJ. Julekan was handing out punch, Chloe and Sabrina where out on the dance floor and the rest socializing, Marinette was taking to Alya when Adrien came over, "Alya could you give us a minute, please!" He asked. "Of course anything for the birthday boy!" Alya winked at Marinette before she left, "So how are you enjoying the party?" She asked while they both sat down on the bench. "It's great, but I have a feeling that you where the one who did all this, am I right?" Adrien asked. "Not just me everyone else helped pitch in, you have some great friends." Marinette said, as they both looked out into the crowd of people, although Marinette saw someone who wasn't partnering–she had invited him so he could get to know everyone. Angel was standing off into the sidelines holding a cup of punch and watching everyone have fun but not him. Marinette thought this was the perfect time for Adrien to meet him. She took hold of his hand and stud up, "Come, there's someone I want you to meet!" Adrien just went with it as Marinette led them to Angel, he turned his head and saw them. "Hey Angel, I would like you to meet someone.. Angel this is Adrien Agreste.. Adrien this is Angel Ross!" She introduced them, "Hey man it's nice to meet you!" Angel extend his hand out for him to shake–Adrien expect it and gradually shook his hand, "You too!" Marinette smiled and was happy that Angel had made a new friend. "Marinette we need your help over here!" Alya shouted out to her, "I'll be right their." Marinette shouted back. She turned to Adrien gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she'll see him later then went over to help Alya, leaving Adrien and Angel alone. At first it was awkward but then they started talking, "So how you enjoying your party man?" Angel asked taking a sip of his punch. "Good, I thought I was just going to spend it in my room!" He laughed. Angel was confused, "Why, what did you do?"

"Well you see I did something that I wasn't suppose to do and I got grounded." Adrien said.

Angel understood that, "You got a great girlfriend over their!" He changed the subject. Adrien looked at where Marinette was; she was helping Alya put on the candles on the cake. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. "Yeah she sure is!" He couldn't stop smiling. But it broke off by the voice of Marinette, "May I have everyone's attention please.." She started off, everyone stopped what they where doing and looked directly at her. "It is time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy!" She said, right after she spoke everyone sang along–Adrien walked over to the table and as the song came to an end Marinette told him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Adrien closed his eyes and wished that his father was here, opened his mouth and blew out the candles, everyone clapped their hands. Cake was served as Adrien gave one piece to each person. Just when he thought things couldn't get any better their was a bang, it came from the sky–it was fireworks–their where pink, blue, green, orange and yellow. Everyone looked up and saw them as many colours lit up the night. Adrien came up behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist, she laid her head down on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks together, even though the day was spent going back and forth it still turned out to be an amazing day.


	15. Angel Ross

Angel Ross

 _So this is the story about Angel Ross, he's going to be the many focus. Cause he's going to help Hawk Moth in getting the miraculous and in defeating Ladybug and Chat Noir. See how he gets akumatized._

Marinette had just said goodbye to Alya and Nino as they both were heading to the movie theatres. Classes had just ended as she and a few other students where left in school, she was going through her locker looking for her history book–their was a test coming up this week and she needs to study for it. Marinette let out a yawn as she was feeling a little tired, she rubbed her eyes–last night she barely got an sleep. Adrien's party was crazy and it didn't end until 11 a lot of people went home early some stayed back, but in the end everyone had an amazing time. She yawned again–then she came across her history book. Closing her locker.

"Tired are we now!" A voice said behind her.

Marinette turned around and let out a jump as she saw Angel standing in front of her with a smile on his face, he let out a laugh at her reaction.

"Angel, don't scare me like that!" Marinette told him.

He stopped laughing. "Sorry, it's just your so funny when you get scared!" He smiled.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha very funny, is this all you came to do was scare me!" She said, walking away from him.

He caught up with her as they both walked outside. "Look I'm sorry that wasn't my intention.. I actually came.. because I wanted to know if you would like to come over and listen to some of my songs!" Angel explains.

Marinette didn't say anything she just kept waking–she couldn't stay mad at him that's not like her, and besides he's new after all and doesn't hang out with anyone other then her. She looked up at him and raised and eyebrow, "You write songs?" She asked.

He nods his head as they both come to a crosswalk, "Yeah, I've been writing very since I was 13!"

The light changed for them to cross and anyone else–they checked twice to see if it was safe to cross, they made it to the other side and keep walking. "So what type of songs you write?" Marinette asked.

"Classic, jazz, pop and sometimes rock!" He said.

They kept talking until they got to Angel's place, so far Marinette learned that he has an older sister has a pet bird named Pepper–favourite food is yuca with homemade rice by his mother, and loves to play on his electric guitar. Soon they came to a stop, Marinette was confused they were in front of the cafe. "Ahh, Angel is this the right place?" She asks.

He nods his head, "Yes, my family and I own this restaurant!" He starts walking towards the front door.

Again Marinette was shocked how could she have not noticed it, guess she's been to busy with Hawk Moth and school and Adrien. It was just to much to handle–when she didn't see Angel she ran across the street and went inside, there stood Angel and his mother at the front desk kissing his checks and speaking to him but it was not english it was spanish, Marinette didn't go an closer she didn't want to interrupt them. "Mamá quiero que conozcas a alguien!"

"Preséntamela!" She spoke.

"Mamá, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Angel calls my name out, I look up and see that he was telling me to come over so I do, "Hello!" She says waving her hand, not sure if the woman understand her. But she did. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Marinette was relived that she spoke english, cause if she didn't she would have a very hard time trying to communicate with her. They shook hands and chatted a little to get to know one another, "I'am so glad that Angel has made a new friend, it must have been hard being the new kid in a new school, isn't that right mi amor!" She pinched his cheek as a sing of love.

"Mamá!" Angel wined embarrassed as he removed his mother hand of off his cheek.

"Oh you know I love you!" She said.

He rolled his eyes, "Lo sé!"

Marinette laughed and smiled at the two, it wasn't long before they went upstairs and into his room, his room was simple; there was a mattress in the far left corner it had a blue sheet covering it with a blanket and pillows, two guitars where on the bed one electric and the other base, beside it was a desk with a computer had two stereos on the sides two keyboards one piano the other regular. There was also headphones, a beanbag chair was placed of into the right corner–has a small closet and even has a window to look out into when ever he wanted. His room was nothing compared to her room. Well after all she is a girl and he's a boy, but what surprised her the most was that he didn't have much. "So what do you think?" He asked her as he sat on his bed.

She looked around one more time and gave him her answer. "It's nothing big but it's cosy. I like it." She said.

He smiles at her. "Yeah well when you come from a poor family this is all you get."

Marinette gasped as she had no idea, he didn't look like he was poor. He looked just like any other person would. "I'm sorry, I didn't know.." She trailed off.

He chuckles and grabs his guitar strumming a few keys. "It's okay.. not a lot people would know since I don't tell anyone.. well other then you.. here take a seat!" He offers me to sit in the beanbag chair so I do, Marinette just listen to what he's playing, it sounds beautiful as she watched him play. He stops and looks at her, she noticed that he held her gaze a little longer and didn't now if to feel a little uncomfortable or embarrassed–Angel broke it as he stood up. "Would you like something to eat?" He asks her walking towards the door. "It doesn't matter." Marinette replied.

He looks at her one more time and leaves her alone in his room. While he's away she admires his small room–he had posters of famous singers on the wall. Even though he didn't have much at least it was something. It put pain to her heart to think that someone like him has so little yet always finds a reason to smile. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Angel came through the door with a bowl of chips and two sodas in his hands. He hands her a soda and sets the chips down on the floor, he sits back on his bed and picks up a chip and eats it in his mouth. Marinette opens her drink and takes a sip. "What was that song that you where playing?"

He chewed a chip in his mouth and spoke when he swallow it, "It was a song that I wrote back when I was in Mexico.. I was in a band and they choice me to write a classic song for the festival, they only gave me three days to get it done.. I told my teacher to give me more time but she said three days was enough, so I keep mixing things together and see what I could come up with.. I worked sometimes in the middle of the night not even realizing it.. I would only get 4 hours of sleep before school started and trust me if you go to school in Mexico you have to be wide awake or else they smack your head to keep you awake–so it came the day of the festival and I was so nervous because it was my first time singing a song in front of people and students of course. Before I went on stage my mother gave me words of confidence she told me 'just be the best that you can be, they'll love it' when I started to sing I wasn't nervous anymore–through the entire song I thought of her. I'am so thankful to have her as my mother... she's sacrificed so much for our family.. and I couldn't thank her enough for it." Angel closed his eyes as a tear fall down his check.

Marinette said silent and just drank her soda until Angel was ready to speak. He didn't even realize that he shed a tear until he opened his eyes and felt it–"I'm so sorry you had to see that.. I'm not usually like this!" Angel felt embarrassed that Marinette had to witnessed something like that.

"It's okay!" She whispered.

Angel looked at her and sat his drink between his lap, he let out a sight and took a beep breath and spoke, "See back in Mexico I didn't have much... I had food and clothes but it was the money that was hard to get.." He stop and took a drink and keep going, "My father... was into drugs and it was hard for him to work so he would stay home all the time while my mother had to work 3 jobs and take care of our family... it was tuff for her but with me and my sister helping her we got through it. One night my bad came home around 12 and my mother had just had enough with the way he was acting–she told him many times to stop and think about us and what might happen if he doesn't, but my father kept doing it no matter what she said, it was like going out one ear and out the other.. the next morning we found him past out on the floor so we took him to the hospital and they told us that he past out because of to much drinking and smoking and they also found that it was effecting his kidneys, so if he didn't stop he would die." He explains with such detail.

Marinette was heartbroken by how his life style was, no one should have to go through with something like this especially when someone is a drug addict. To think that his mom worked 3 jobs and still raised a family–it's amazing that she's survived all this.

"So did your father change after what the doctors told him?" She asked, looking straight at him.

Angel nodded his head and went on, "Yes he did, when we got home my dad told us that he'll complete stop and remarkably he did, he started spending more time with us and enjoying life. Not once in the 3 months did he smoke, we where all so proud and happy that he finally came to his sense–and when we went back to the doctor to see how his kidneys where they told us that it was healthy." Angel smiled with joy at that last part. He took a chip and drank his soda as it went down. "Now today he's still healthy as ever, he's eating the right foods and getting exercise twice a week.. he's just happier then he was before–and my mother is expecting a child.." He smiled at her.

Marinette face lit up and was so happy to hear that, "Oh my god congrats!"

Angel lowered his head and played with the cape, "Thank you!"

He looked at her for a second and put down his soda and grabbed his guitar and started strumming a song.

 _I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended so soon (ya)_  
 _You where all by yourself_  
 _Staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed_

 _In places no one will find_  
 _All your feelings so beep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry_

 _The moment that I saw you cry_

 _It was late in september and I seen you before (and you were) You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed_

 _In places no one will find_  
 _All your feelings so beep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry_

 _I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

 _I'll always remember..._  
 _It was late afternoon..._  
 _In places no one would find..._

 _In places no one will find_  
 _All your feelings so beep inside (deep inside) It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry_

Marinette was moved by the song and literally almost shed a tear but thankfully she held it in, it had so much emotion and passion to it anyone would want to cry. Angel finished the last key. "Angel that was beautiful!" Marinette said breathes.

He set his guitar back down on his bed and took a sip of his soda, "Thanks, I wrote that song after my dad finally stopped. It represents the emotion we all had that day _cry,_ it was like a miracle." Angel spoke but this time not a tear showed.

He got up went to his computer and music started to play, it was a smooth slow song. Angel stood in front of Marinette and held his hands out. She was confused, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Here!" She looked at him, startled.

He nods his head and waits for her to take his hand, after waiting she takes his hand in hers. He smiled as he raised her hand to his mouth and kiss her palm, being a gentleman as he is, Marinette found it a bit weird but just went with it, he slipped his arm around her back and gently pulled her toward him. She found herself beginning to follow his lead. The melody in the background played softly as they began to rotate slow circles. She felt embarrassed at first, but started to lean into him. His breath hit her neck, the rhythm moved them to the gentle music. Marinette finally came to her sense and realized what she was doing was not right, she lifted her head up as she meet his eyes just when she was about to release he leaned in and gently kissed her. It only lasted for a second when Marinette pushed him, Angel licked his lips as he tasted her lipgloss, "What's the matter with you!" She said anger at what he just did.

"I'm so sorry Marinette... I don't know what just came over me..." He told her.

She didn't stay after that she immediately grab her bag and ran out the door and didn't look back as Angel called her name. Marinette ran and didn't stop until she made it back to her place, her parents had welcomed her home but she ignored them as she went up into her room and closed the door behind her–taking beep breaths and trying to process what had just happen, how could she be so stupid, it was just a dance nothing was going to happen but no she thought wrong. To think someone else kissed her other then Adrien. How can she face him now, what would he think if he found out–no he won't find out, he can't, he mustn't. She hugged her knees into her chest and didn't now what to think.

Back in Angel's house he was sitting on his bed with nothing but a broken heart, their friendship is probably done after that little incident he did. He was so angry with himself, now Marinette hates him–will she ever talk to him! Can she forgive him for what he had done? And pretend that nothing happened. He shock his head and laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Although the window was open and something had came in without realizing it, it touched his body and he began to feel different like someone was controlling him.

"Angel Ross I'am _Hawk Moth,_ have you been rejected by the one you love, wouldn't you just love it if you could take down that person down with your own two hands? Well you can have her and everything you want.. all you have to do is get me one simple thing." He declared.

Angel smirk and excepted his offer. "With pleasure, you can count on me. _Master_!" He said.

His body began to change as black covered his entire body; his legs up to his neck were black, his face was covered by a black mask as his eyes were silver. In the middle was a little butterfly shape a little like Hawk Moth. He know was working as his sidekick and was ready for anything that came in his way.


	16. Meet Dark Silver Moth

Meet Dark Silver Moth

Marinette decided not to patrol tonight since she wasn't up for it. Adrien had called her 5 times but she didn't answer, he's probably wondering why she hasn't answered any of his calls. Tikki told her it wasn't her fault and that everything would be okay.

Marinette was lucky to have her, she couldn't ask for a better kawai. She said good-night to Tikki and shut the lights out and went to bed when she heard a strange noise coming from outside–at first I thought it was just the wind but it started to get louder and louder. Tikki flew right up to me ready to transform. Then it stopped, Marinette took a beep breath and slowly began to get out of bed and opened the hatch to her balcony; she peeked her head out and saw that nothing was their, just the twinkle starts in the night. She did a double check just to be sure and locked it-Marinette made her way back to her bed, just as she started to head up she heard a voice inside her room.

"Mine what a beauty we have here!" It spoke with a laugh.

Marinette turned around and saw nothing but dark in her room, on instinct she grabbed a pair of scissors on her desk and used them to protect herself from who ever was in here. "Who are you and now did you get in my room?" She ask almost trembling.

Then their came a shadow as it was moving from different directions. He began to chuckle, "You'll soon find out."

Marinette couldn't see him in the dark so she started to move for the light switch but got tripped by something, she fell to the floor as the scissors in her hand went flying just a few feet from her, Tikki was no where to be seen so it was up to her to do this.

Marinette started to crawl to them but as she was about to grab them a foot landed on top of them.

She gulped as she looked up and saw someone with a black mask as their eyes were covered in sliver making it impossible to see who it was. His whole body was covered in black but only his chest was different; it was a shaped as a butterfly in sliver, it was in that moment that she realized that this must be Hawk Moth, although he looked so young and by what Tikki had told her it didn't make sense.

"Bad mistake, sweetheart!" Dark Moth picked up the scissors and threw them as it hit the wall.

Marinette flinched at the sound it made and didn't even try to get up thinking that it was a bad idea.

Dark Moth then started to circle around her getting a good look at her as she was on the floor, "God, your so beautiful!" He said, Marinette was even more frighten then she already was. "But it's such a shame that I'll have to kill you!"

Her eyes winded as her breathing stopped, things where starting to get really ugly real fast-so without another minute to lose she bolted right up and ran to her bed but didn't make it as he grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her back as it cracked. Marinette let out a scream and fell out of touch with her footing.

"How does it feel, hmm.. to be in pain.." Dark Moth whispered in her ear, he started to kiss her cheek and then went for her lips next but got kicked in the leg as he let go of her and fell to the floor, he let out a grunt and got up going after her.

Marinette made it to her bed and couldn't see Tikki anywhere. "Tikki, Tikki where are you, we need to transform!" She called out to her.

Where could she be?

Then she felt a hand on her leg as it pulled her to the floor hard, her body hit the floor with so much force that she let out another scream this time even louder.

Dark Moth got on top of her and pined her hands above her head so she wouldn't use them. "You shouldn't have done that, now you made me _angry_!" He said, in a low voice.

Marinette was in so much pain but she couldn't give up here, she still had one more trick up her sleeve.

Dark Moth lowered his head down making an am for her lips. "Get of off me!" Marinette yelled at him as she put all her force in her two legs at his sensitive spot. He let go of her and fell backwards as he yelled.

This was her change and ran and since their was no sign of Tikki her only option now was to go for the phone and call Adrien. She made her way at her desk and rushed to find it when she found it under her fabric-dialing his number immediately, it rang three times but no answer, then it went straight to voice mail, Marinette swore and began to speak fast; "Adrien if your listening to this please come to my house immediately, theirs been another akuma and he's just to strong and I don't know if I can defeat him, please when you get this message com–" Marinette didn't get to finish as he yanked her onto the floor again.

"You really done it this time, you asked for it." Dark Moth threw her as she hit the wall as a photo shattered in the process.

Marinette started to cough–just as he was approaching her there was footsteps coming up to room, their came a knock on the door. "Marinette sweetie, is everything okay up there?" Sabina asked, through the latch.

"Tell her that everything is fine and that she can go back to bed, or else.." Dark Moth threatened her.

She did as he instructed hoping that he wouldn't do anything.

Marinette took beep breaths and began to slowly speak. "Yeah mom everything is fine, no need to worry, you can go back to bed!" Marinette spoke while in pain.

It went quite for a second then she answered back, "Alright, but if there's anything call me. Okay?"

Marinette bite her lip, "Yea!"

Then she left and went back as it was just her and him. "Very good, maybe this time I won't hurt you as much!" Dark Moth said.

Marinette looks at him wondering why he's doing, who is doing this? She was about to find out why, trying again for the 3rd time running at him as she hit his chest but he moved before she got the chance, looking behind her he went this time for the head but Marinette saw it coming and bucked, _thank you instincts._ Marinette bent down and knock him of off his feet. Dark Moth let out a grunt and tried to get back up but was stopped when Marinette pointed a needle at him, she got him right where she wanted him. He started to chuckle, "A needle, how is that going to stop me!"

"It's not supposed to, unless you tell me who you are and how the hell did you get in my room." Marinette yelled at him.

"Fine since you got me cornered. My name is _Dark Silver Moth_!" He introduced himself, smirking.

Marinette froze like a deer in headlights, he smirked as his eyes flashed a bright light at her. The light hit her face as it was so bright Dark Moth hit her chest and then her head as everything around her went black.

* * *

Adrien was in his room watching t.v  
bored out of his mind that he can't leave, the only time he does is when it's with Natalie or his bodyguard. He was aloud with his technology, after pleading with his father for days until he came to his senses. He missed his lady and wish to see her face, her lips that taste so sweet like strawberries that come fresh from the store. At least he got to message her that was one thing that came out of his grounding-if not then he'd be more boring then ever. Plagg flew and came blocking his view from the t.v, "Plagg move I'm trying to watch t.v!" He protects.

"There's something wrong, I can't reach Tikki at all!" Plagg told him.

Adrien was interrupted by his phone going off, it was a voice mail from Marinette. Adrien's face turned into a smile and listen to it. What he was hearing was not a sweet loving Marinette, her breathing sound heavy like she just had finished a work out-but at the same time she was trembling with her worlds, then when it cut off that's when he knew something was wrong.

Plagg saw his face as it froze in place and not making an eye contact with him. "Well what did she say?" Plagg asked him.

"She needs our help Plagg, we have to go now." With a flick like that he became Chat Noir and was out the window in seconds not caring if he got caught sneaking out. Marinette needs help and when she calls it's action time. His just hoped he wasn't to late.

* * *

Marinette's head was hurting, her whole body was hurting and she couldn't take this anymore, two beats in one week. She's surprised her body is still okay. Marinette let's out a moan finally opening her eyes, glancing around getting a better look at her surroundings.

 _Still in my bedroom, what a relief._

But something didn't feel right; she had no movement in her hands or legs-it was because she was tied to a chair. Marinette try's to break free but a chuckle makes her stop.

She moves her eyes in the direction that it's coming from, and there he is; Dark Sliver Moth.

Dark Morh approaches her and puts his hand to her check gently stroking it, Marinette turns her face and doesn't look at it-but it was no use he just grabbed her by the jaw and brought it back looking at him. "How is it that someone like you can be so weak yet so beautiful!" Dark Moth laughs, with a smirk.

Marinette tried getting his hand of off her face but is grip on her was to strong, "That's because you didn't give me a change to show you!" Marinette mumbled.

"That could be it.. or maybe it's because your not as strong as you think you are." Dark Moth said, releasing his grip on her jaw.

She catch her breathing and begin to wonder what was his motive, why didn't he just kill her already.

"What's your game Dark Moth? How come you haven't killed me yet!"

Dark Moth walks over to her deck, picked up a pink book with black edges that closes with black-the letter M was written in the front, and a circle decorated with a heart as it joined with a metallic lock to close it. "You see what I want is very simple, your _Miraculous_.. and if I don't get them, you and everyone you love with pay the consequences." Dark Moth explains as he tarred apart her book, the pages fell crumbling to the floor.

"My sketched!" Marinette cried.

Dark Moth smirked. "That's what'll happen if I don't get what I want." Saying with a chuckle.

Marinette pressed her lips in a hard line, getting upset. "Chat Noir will be here soon and take you down!" She warned him.

Dark Moth started to chuckle and shake his head, then moved his index finger back-and-forth. "No I'm afraid he won't, now about your _Miraculous_!"

"Think again!" Chat Noir said, catching both off guard.

Chat Noir threw his baton as it extend and Dark Moth went straight first and hit the wall, while he was on the floor groaning and moaning. Chat Noir immediately went over to Marinette.

Chat noticed how she has a few scratches on her arms and on her face. "My lady what did he do to you?" He asked, with worry in his eyes.

Marinette wasn't to worried about herself, it would heal in time. Right now all she wanted was to get out and put a stop to whoever was under that mask. "It doesn't matter, just untie me quickly." She says.

It didn't take long for him to act quick, he raised his claws in the air and slashed the ropes as she was free.

"Okay, now I need to find Tikki and transform." Marinette said.

"Not so fast!" Dark Mouth yelled.

Marinette and Chat saw that Dark Moth was upset by the tone of his voice and wasn't so happy, just as Chat was about to make a move Marinette told him to stop.

He was confused as to why but it wasn't until he say what she was looking at-Dark Moth had a sleeping Tikki in a small magic force-field.

"Tikki!" Marinette gasps.

Dark Moth smirked. "That's right, I have your little _pet,_ if you don't hand over your Miraculous she will vanish _forever._

"No!" Marinette said.

Chat Noir wasted no time and ran straight at him, Dark Moth dodge his attack and took a punch to his back as Chat Noir went plunging to the ground.

Dark Moth then faced Marinette with a smirk and slowly made his way to her.

Marinette had to think of something quick or she'll end up like Chat Noir, looking at what her options were, their was nothing but her equipment with that she used to design and that wouldn't help much. Her eyes then landed on Chat Nori's baton and that's when it hit her.

"Chat, throw your baton I have an idea!" Marinette said.

Chat Noir did exactly what she said and with one luck at not falling or it's game over for the both of them. "Heads up!" Chat Noir yelled, threw the baton as high so Dark Moth wouldn't reach it, it went over his head and made it over to Marinette safely.

She kneeled down on the floor and extended the baton as it reached Chat and that's when he knew what she was up to.

Without looking Dark Moth tripped on the baton and fell as Tikki went flying into the air.

Marinette let go of the baton and jumped but just as she was about to grab her something hit her side making her fall onto the floor. Her side was starting to bleed it was when she realized that she had been hit by a ninja star shaped as a butterfly.

Tikki fell on the floor as Dark Moth got a hold of her and found no point in staying an longer, as long as he had her pet she wouldn't be able to transform into a superhero. "This isn't over, I will be back and when I do it'll be the end _for_ _all of you_..." Dark Moth shouted throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor as smoke came out of it.

"Don't let him get away!" Marinette whispers to Chat Noir.

Chat ran for him but by the time he was long gone. "He's gone." Chat Noir said.

But Marinette didn't hear what he said, she was past out on the floor.

Chat Noir ran to her side and tried waking her up and shaking her but nothing was working so he decided to take her to the hospital, first he had to tell her parents. He rushed to their bedroom knocking as loud as they came to the door to see what the commotion was.

"Marinette, it's 1:00 in the mornin-" Sabine said.

But stoped when she saw Chat Noir holding Marinette in his arms.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here? And why are you holding my daughter?" Sabine asked, just as Tom came by her side to see what was going on.

Chat Noir was panting as he was starting to get exhausted. "Mr. and Mrs. Cheng, I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get her to the hospital." He told them.

Sabine and Tom both looked at each other wondering if they should trust him.

"Please!" Chat Noir said, panting.

"Alright, let's go." Tom said.

They all left the house and got in the car as they took Marinette to the hospital.


	17. Hospital

Hospital

 _"Is she going to be okay?"_

Was the first word that Marinette heard from waking up. She slowly began to open her eyes, blinking as in of seeing what's in front of her. Now in clear view she sees that she's not at home anymore, she's in a hospital room.

Their was monitors and oxygen tanks beside her making noises, which is keeping her alive. The room wasn't big a good size for anyone to come in and stay over night.

Marinette gaze swivelled over to the right and saw windows in white metal frames, only opened half way to let some air in-under it was a cough which her parents where sleeping on. The walls were all white and on the far left was a table with flowers and magazines.

She turned her head as her eyes landed on a asleep Adrien, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

Marinette smiled sweetly at him and wanted to hug him for saving her, but she couldn't at the moment. All she could do was move her hand which got his attention.

Adrien opened his eyes and smiled right away when he saw that Marinette was awake. "Your finally awake, how do you feel?" He asked her.

Marinette took in a beep breath and released it out, "Okay!" She mumbled.

Adrien held her palm and placed a gently soft kiss on it, he then began to massage her hand.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the pillows, loving the feeling of it. Then she opened her eyes as she remembered something. "What time is it?" Marinette whispered lightly.

It was hard for Adrien to hear so he came a little closer to her as she repeated it again and answered her back.

"It's almost 5:00, we've been here since 1, you where unconscious for 3 hours.." Adrien spoke with sadness.

"Wow!" She let out.

"The doctor gave you some medicine to take to help with the pain. It should help it calm down." Adrien said.

"Tikki!" Marinette gapes at the memory.

Adrien lowered his head, "Yes, she's gone with Dark Moth," Adrien took a pause and continued on. "I-I'm so sorry Princess, I just wasn't fast enough in time to get her. It's all my fault.." He kept his head lowered.

Marinette brought her hand to his chin as he made eye contact with her, she saw in his eyes how hurt he was. It wasn't the same sincere twinkly-loving that she always say when he was happy. "Adrien, listen to me. It's not your fault. If anyone's to balm it's Dark Moth, he's the one who took Tikki. But don't you worry we will find him and get her back, and when we do we will take down him and Hawk Moth, for good." Marinette told him smiling.

Adrien smiled back at her and she saw the loving and caring in his eyes again. "I'm just so glad that your okay, My Lady!" He said.

"Me to" Marinette said.

"Ohh Marinette my sweet, sweet, sweet Marinette. She's alive!" Sabine called out, as Tom stirred awaken from his sleep.

Tom and Sabine ran over to her and gave her a hug so tight that she almost couldn't breath. "Mom, dad not that I don't love you hugging me.. but.. um.. I can't breathe.." Marinette said trying to breath.

They both let go of her and just laughed. They where both just glad that she's okay.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Tom asked.

Marinette moved a little just so she could get comfortable, she sat up straight. "Fine, although I still feel sore on my side." She said to them.

"Well of course you would, the way you looked when Adrien brought you to us was just awful." Sabine said.

"Mom I told you I'm fine now, there's nothing for you to worry about!" Marinette said.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other for a moment then glared at Marinette with their arms crossed and with serious expression.

Marinette looked back and forth at them confused at what was going on. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?" She asked.

Sabine went first, "How come you didn't tell us that you where Ladybug?"

Her eyes went wide at what her mother just said, she was in shock. How did they find out? It must have been Adrien when he was about to transform back, well they were going to find out someday-and that day is today. No turning back. It's time to come clean.

Marinette let out a sigh and told them the truth. "Yes, I'm Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir." She pointed to him.

"We already found that out!" Tom said.

Marinette was embarrassed, this it not how she wanted her parents to find out. Especially not in a hospital.

She lowered her head still embarrassed. "Are you guys upset with me now after finding out the truth?" Marinette said.

"Sweetie," Sabine started then paused thinking of what to say and went on, "We're not upset with you, maybe a little mad that you kept this from us. When Adrien told us that he was Chat Noir and you where Ladybug, we just couldn't believe it. But now that we see you and compare it to Ladybug that's when we knew what he was saying was true." Sabine explained with sincere.

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you, everyday I fear that something might happen to you and dad. Do you know how much weight I have on my shoulders with saving Paris and then on top of that make sure that the people I love are safe." Marinette started to cry.

Sabine went over to her laid on the bed and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. She then started to stroke her hair and soothe her down.

"You think your the only one who's worried. How do you think we feel when we found out that our little girl is a superhero and is out fighting crime, it's scares us just to even think about it." Sabine said.

Marinette brought her hand to her noise and wiped it with her finger. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

"There's nothing for you to be apologizing for, but now that we know where just glad that your safe and that's all that matters. I love you so much!" Sabine kissed her forehead.

"I love you to mom!" Marinette said.

"If anything we're proud of you sweetheart!" Tom mentioned.

"You are, but why?"

They both shock their head and smiled.

"Because you save people's lives everyday and make sure our city is safe from danger. Our daughter is a strong, brave and beautiful superhero." Tom said.

She couldn't have ask for better parents in the whole world. Tom came over and sat on the opposite side as they enjoyed the comfort of each other. Adrien stood of on the side and smiled at the loving family that his girlfriend has, wishing that he had that to. It was interrupted by a knock on the door, in came a nurse wearing a dark blue scrub, with an ID card attach to her shirt. "Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over, you may come back tomorrow and see her. Doctor request she gets rest." The nurse tells them then leaves the room.

Sabine was sad that she had to leave her daughter right when she just woke up, but there was always tomorrow.

Sabine leaned in and gave her a long kiss on her forehead and hugged her, "Take care sweetie, will be back tomorrow and check up on you. Love you." She whispered.

Marinette wasn't so happy that their leaving already but if they don't they wouldn't be able to come back at all.

Tom came over after Sabine went over to Adrien as they watched.

"My little girls a superhero, that's a lot to take in!" Tom said, letting out a sigh.

Marinette laughed knowing exactly what he meant. "I know what you man dad. I was a little unsure at first when I got the job, everyone was depending on me to be the best and it was a lot to take in only for a 16 year old, but in time I started to not care what other people think and just do what I have to do."

"And I couldn't be more proud!" Tom then shed a tear and hugged her a good-bye for now.

Tom went over by Sabine and looked at Marinette one more time before leaving her and Adrien alone.

Adrien went over and sat back on the chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them finding out." He said.

Marinette shock her head, "It's fine. I mean they we're going to find out, it's not like I wasn't going to keep this from them forever. I'm just glad that they took it well.. actually better then I expected." She realizes.

Adrien took a glance at the clock on the far wall and saw that it was 7:00 and school starters at 8:00, that will only give him 1 hour of sleep which isn't really good.

"Princess I must go, I have school tomorrow!" Adrien told her.

Marinette was happy that he's finally going back. "Okay, tomorrow when you come back we need to discuss on how we're going to get Tikki back and take down Dark Moth and Hawk Moth!" She explained letting out a yawn.

Adrien smiled at how cute she looked when talking serious. "Let's forget about that okay, right now you need to get some rest then we'll talk!"

Adrien got up and leaned in and gave her a kiss, Marinette placed her hand on his check not wanting him to go. Adrien didn't want to leave her but she's safe as long as she's in the hospital. He released the kiss and gave her one on her forehead. "I love you Marinette, I'll see you tomorrow after school's over. Good-night." Adrien whispers, starting at her adorable blue eyes.

Marinette stroked his check as it felt so smoothed. "I love you as well Adrien, so much!" She smiled and leaned in and gave him a powerful kiss then before.

A knock came as someone was coming in. "Miss Marinette are you still–" The nurse gasps at what she was seeing. "Oh my I'am very sorry I'll just leave.."

Just as she was leaving Adrien stop her. "I was just leaving anyway. Bye beautiful!" Adrien said with a wink.

Marinette sigh and watched as he left the room. In came the nurse that was waiting by the door. She had black short hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes that match her scrubs.

"Is their anything you need, pillow fluffed, a new blanket or maybe something to eat!" The nurse suggested.

"No I'm fine, but thank you!" Marinette assure her.

The nurse understood and headed for the door when Marinette stoped her.

"Wait!" Marinette called out to her.

She turned around and faced Marinette. "Yes?" She pressed on.

"Can you turn the lights out before you go!" Marinette mentioned.

The nurse smiled, "Of course."

She turned them down just a little bit not to much and left the room. Marinette glanced at the windows seeing the sunlight glint through it. It was almost morning, poor Tiki where ever she was she must be scared and frightened. One way or another we're going to find her and take down who ever is behind this. Marinette was sure of it. Unexpectedly she let out yawn and began shutting her eyes only focusing on sleep. Hoping that where ever Tikki was she's okay.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place held a creature that had no escape, the walls where covered nothing but black and the only thing giving light was a large window shaped as a butterfly, the pit in Tikki's stomach felt like it was about to explode as she knew exactly where she was-Hawk Moth lair, getting a good look at her surrounding there was nothing but dark. Just when things couldn't get an worse there came footsteps approaching but slowly as they echo throughout the walls.

Tikki was shaking without even knowing it but she had to stay strong and that everything was going to be okay. The steps came to a holt as he came in clear view.

He had a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, his brooch that was in the center of the collar was his Miraculous. The majority of his face and neck where covered in a sliver mask-which made it hard for Tikki to figure him out. In the palms of his hand he held a dark indigo cane.

"My, my, my, what do we have here!" Hawk Moth began with a chuckle.

Tikki did not speak a word.

"You must be the famous Ladybug I believe, not so powerful now aren't we." Hawk Moth said, smirking.

"Powerful or not we will stop you Hawk Moth, I'll make sure of it!" Tikki warned him.

Hawk Moth narrowed his eyes at her and leaned his face closer to her as she got a clear view at him.

"You think you can stop me, well think again. I'm in control here, and once I have the other one there will be no to stop me." Hawk Moth chuckled with delight.

Tikki said nothing after that, she just turned her face not wanting to see him anymore.

"Dark Silver Moth you have pleased me very well!" He said.

He came out of the shadows and lowered his head not speaking not knowing if it was his place.

"Job well done my boy!" Hawk Moth tapped his shoulder.

He let out a gulp and finally spoke. "Yes, master!"

Tikki eyes went wide as she recognized the voice, it was very familiar. Tikki moved her head and saw someone she wasn't expecting at all.

" _Angel!"_ Tikki whispered to herself. He's the one who broke into Marinette's room and is working with Hawk Moth.

"Now all we need is Chat Noir's and then it will be the end for all of you, and I will finally have what I have been yarning for... your _MIRACULOUS and the ULTIMATE POWER in the UNIVERSE!"_ Hawk Moth yelled, and then began to chuckle.

Thunder struck as the clouds started to turn grey it wasn't long before it rained. Tikki did have to admit this was one of the worst days that she ever had.

" _Marinette_ where are you!" Tikki said looking outside the large window.


	18. The Truth

The Truth

"Wait, your saying she's in the hospital?" Alya asked Adrien.

After classes were over Alya approached Adrien and was wondering where Marinette was, she wasn't answering her messages and calls last night so she knew something was up. He took Alya to the park and began to tell her what happened last night. Expect he left the part out of them began superheroes. Nino joined them later on.

Adrien nods his head. "Yes, but don't worry she's okay. She'll be out tomorrow."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she's in the hospital, what happened?" Alya asked.

"I just told you!" He said.

Alya shock her head, she didn't believe it though. "But it just doesn't ad up, I mean how can she just fall of off her bed and hurt her side. It just doesn't."

Adrien let out a frustrated sigh, and dropped his head down. This was going to be hard.

"You okay man?" Nino asked.

Adrien let out a breath and bite his lip thinking if it was a good idea to come clean or not.

Alya was looking at him waiting for what she wants to hear.

Adrien opened his mouth but closed it, he looked up at his friends and hoped that they wouldn't take the news so bad. "Okay the truth is last night a person that got akumatized by Hawk Moth came over to Marinette's house and wanted something." Adrien told them, as he started to sweat.

Alya covered her mouth. "Oh my god, what was he looking for?"

This is what he was trying to hold back about, it was bad enough that Marinette's parents knew know but Alya and Nino.

Adrien let out a gulp and continue on. "He was looking for... Marinette's Miraculous!" He announced.

Alya didn't say a word, she just sat their looking at him dumbfounded. "So what are you trying to say.. is that Marinette is.. Ladybug!" Alya asked.

Adrien kept quiet and just looked at his hands as they were together.

When Adrien wasn't saying anything that's when Alya knew what he was saying was true.

"That explains why she's always late for class!" Alya mentioned.

Adrien closed his eyes. "Theirs more though."

Alya and Nino both look at Adrien, what could possibly be more than what they already know now.

"While she's Ladybug.. I'm Chat Noir!" Adrien finally came clean.

Adrien looked up and saw Alya and Nino with their mouths wide open and their eyes wide as they took in what he just said.

"Look I know you two are probably in shock, I was to when I first found out but please don't get upset with us for not telling you. You have to understand that we couldn't for the sake of your lives." Adrien explained.

"Dude are you kidding me, we're not mad or upset with you." Nino told him, eating his sandwich.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Your not!" He asked.

"No, I mean well I am a little, but I can understand why you two had to keep this a secret from us and whoever else you had to." Alya said.

Adrien smiled at her and was just happy that they both took it quite well.

"One more thing." Adrien said.

"What's that?" Alya asked.

"Now that you now who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, can you please not announce it on your lady-blog." Adrien said.

Alya thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

"I won't unless.."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. "Unless what?"

"I get a full interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris famous number one superheroes!"

Adrien smiled at her with excitement. "I think they can make it work." He teased her.

Alya laughed and shock her head.

For the past afternoon they spend sometime catching up with one another, enjoying the beautiful day in Paris. Laughing and giggling about stupid things. Adrien missed times likes these, when things weren't so difficult. He enjoyed them while he can-because later on who knows what will happen, theirs always something new every day.

* * *

Marinette was eating away her delicious breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup-boiled eggs and milk to drink. It was 12:00 and the doctor says she's free to go tomorrow, her parents stop by like they promised and brought some clothes to change into. Although Adrien still hadn't visited, she knew he would but when.

A knock disturbed her thoughts. "Miss Marinette, you have a visitor!" The nurse Pearl said.

Marinette swallowed the rest of her food down and spoke. "Who is it?" She asked.

"A boy named Angel Ross.." Pearl said.

She wasn't expecting him, thinking it was Adrien but instead it was the last person she would have thought. After that little incident that happened she thought she would never have to see him.

"Send him in." Marinette told her.

Pearl opened the door as Angel came in clear view, he was standing in the hallway with a boutique of flowers in his hands-they where sunflowers. He looked exactly like he did the last time she saw him.

Angel stepped in and gave Pearl a thank you before she left them alone. Once the door was shut he looked at Marinette as she finished the rest of her breakfast. He placed the flowers on the table and came and sat on the chair beside the bed.

It was quite for about 1 minute when Marinette broke it.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking in the direction of the window.

"When I heard you where in the hospital I decided to come and see you, what happened?" Angel asked.

Marinette shock her head and pressed her lips. "Nothing!"

Angel let out a sigh and looked down. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"What do you think!"

"I would say yes, judging by the way your not looking at me and your tone!"

"Of course I have a right to be mad, you kissed me when you knew I had a boyfriend." Marinette told him now looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry.. it's just.. Marinette, I like you!" Angel confesses.

Marinette held her breath in and let it out, this was shocking, she was not expecting that at all.

"A-Angel!" Marinette said but didn't get to finish her sentence when she say who was at the door, Adrien.

He was standing by the door with roses in his hands and he just stood their like in shock by what he just heard.

Marinette was speechless it was like her mouth was dry and nothing came out of it. She turned her head as she didn't want them to see her shed a tear.

Angel noticed him and took it as he cue to leave. He stood up and looked at Marinette one more time then headed for the door. Angel faced Adrien and was about to speak but got punched out in the face by Adrien.

Angel fell to the floor and placed his hand on his face, it left a mark. "What the hell was that for?" Angel yelled.

Adrien was furious but had to stay clam that's it he wanted to get akumatized. "Get out of here, before I break something else other then your face!" Adrien threatened him.

He got up and gave him a glare and left the room. Adrien looked at Marinette and thought it can't be true. It couldn't be true. He shut the door so no one would disturb them, placed the roses on the table beside Angel's that he picked at a shop on his way here. Come over to Marinette and saw that she was crying.

"Is it true.. that he kissed you?" Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't say anything she just couldn't tell him the truth, it was to hard but Adrien was growing impatience so she had to tell him even if he decides to break up with her.

"Y-Yes, he k-kissed me!" Marinette replied bask, closing her eyes.

Adrien was upset but not at Marinette but at Angel, he just felt like punching a wall or even worse him. How did he not see this coming. I guess since they've been so busy trying to figure out how to take down Hawk Moth that he was blinded by what's in front of him. Instead of calling out Marinette he took both her hands and gave her a passionate kiss, one so that she would forget all about the one she had with Angel.

"I-I'm.. so.. s-sorry, please.. f-forgive me.." Marinette said through kisses.

"I just have one more question!" Adrien said releasing the kiss.

Marinette bite her lip and waited for him to tell what it was.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked.

Marinette shock her head and looked him in the eye and told him the truth. "No I didn't, I was just at his house you know to get to know him better, seeing that he didn't have much friends. So we hang out and then the next minute I knew he kissed me!" Marinette explains to him, except she left the part out about them dancing.

Adrien let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes and was thankful that noting else happened after that. "Did you push him away?"

Marinette nods her head and try's to stop her crying. "Yes I did, when he started too!"

"Shh-calm down it's okay, I'm not mad at you!" Adrien told her.

"No it's not okay, I kissed another guy that wasn't you. How can you not be mad at me for that!" She spoke through tears in her eyes.

Adrien got up and went to the table on the sideboard and grabbed a box of tissues and placed them on the bed for Marinette to use.

She grab one and blew her noise as she felt now embarrassed as her boyfriend is seeing her crying.

"Don't look at me, I look awful when I cry." She said, wiping some tears away with a tissue.

"I don't care, you look beautiful either way in my eyes!"

What did she do to deserve someone like him, even after what happened he wasn't mad or upset with her. She was happy that he understood.

Marinette unplugged the wires that was on her and stood up and gave him a tight hug, he was so loving and caring that she still cried.

"T-Thank you for understanding, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!" Marinette cried on his shoulder.

He hugged her back and took in her hair as it smelled like vanilla coconut, "Marinette stop crying, and theirs nothing that you did wrong for me to forgive you. If you said he kissed you then he's the one at fault not you." Adrien smiled.

They released the hug and just looking at one another, Adrien placed his hand on her check and thought how beautiful she looked.

Marinette smiled at him and loved the way he was holding her and touching her.

"We need to discuss about our plan on finding Tikki and taking down two evil villains." Adrien mentioned.

She let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" Marinette asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to storm into Hawk Moth layer find Tikki get her back so Marinette can transform into Ladybug and stop Hawk Moth-and his sidekick Dark Sliver Moth once and for all. What do you say?" Plagg explained to Adrien and Marinette.

They both looked at each other and thought that might actually work.

"Wow Plagg, it looks like you planed this for awhile!" Adrien said.

Plagg crossed his arms, "You can say that!"

Adrien and Marinette laughed. Plagg could be cute sometimes yet annoying some other times.

"Oh that's right, Alya and Nino now know our secret identities!" Adrien told her.

"Let me guess you told them?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He blushed. "You could say that!" He mimicked what Plagg said.

They all laughed and smiled at one another, not caring for a second that soon to come they would have to face the biggest battle of their life.


	19. Finding Tikki

_Hope you guys are enjoying my story and take your time and read it, I really appreciate it, it brings me joy that you like it. I know I'm not a great writer but I'm still learning to be._

Finding Tikki

As the clock struck 12, Chat Noir was beginning to think that his luck on finding anything that might lead them to Tikki was hopeless, up to this point. He started his search every day around 5 after school, going around Paris looking for anything just anything but it was no use. He would still make it back in time for photoshoots, chinese lessons, piano lessons, and fencing classes. With Marinette out of the hospital, and still not feeling well, it was up to him to find Tikki. Although that didn't mean that she couldn't help.

Chat Noir had to make one stop at his house, before heading to Marinette's. He jumped from rooftop from rooftop-making his way towards his house. He landed on the second level and gently opened his window, took a step in and made a smooth land. The room was dark, with only the light of outside shining in. Chat Noir walked over to his bed, kneeled down and grab his bag that he uses for fencing lessons. Gathering a few of his things to take with him-shirts, pants, underwear of course, can't go without that, his toothbrush and finally his laptop.

He checked twice to be sure if there was anything else that he might need. Not that he was going away forever, but you never know. It was only for a week just until Marinette gets better and to help her out with whatever she needed. Cause that's what kind of a boyfriend he really was. Natalie already agreed to it as long as he follows his schedule. After making sure their was nothing else he forgot to make his bed before he left, so he made it and with a satisfied smile he left his house and shut his window and took one last look before heading to Marinette's.

Marinette was laying down on her long chair waiting patiently for Adrien to return. Yesterday afternoon her doctor gave her the okay to go home and rest her body. He gave her some pills to take if she ever felt pain, but that was only if necessary. The minute she got home she took a refreshing shower-as she showered her mind couldn't stop thinking about Tikki, and where she could have been taken and if she was alright. She had blamed herself for not trying harder and then maybe things would have been different. Adrien told her multiple times that it wasn't her fault and they'll find her, all she had to do now is relax and get her body back to the way it was before.

Marinette started to close her eyes until she heard a creak. Bolting right up and saw that Adrien had returned.

He made his way in her room quietly not making a sound thinking that she was asleep and not wanting to wake her up.

"Well, did you find anything?" Marinette asked him, when he set his bag down on the floor.

He was startled that she was still awake but knew that she wouldn't have gone to sleep, knowing that he was out in the middle of the night.

Chat Noir lowered his head and shock it. "No, nothing..."

Marinette let out a frustrated sigh and placed her hands over her eyes as she took a seat back down on her chair.

Chat Noir de-transformed back into Adrien Agreste as Plagg came by his side with a sad face.

Adrien went over to Marinette and placed his hand on her knee. "Don't worry Marinette, will find her."

Marinette moved her hands away from her eyes and laid them down on her lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "I miss her, you know I had a dream about her last night–we were in the park just enjoying a beautiful day when all of a sudden the sky turns grey and the wind starts to pick up and then..." Marinette paused as she didn't want to finish what she was about to say.

Adrien notice how her breathing began to change, he held her hand and waited until she was ready to speak.

"Then I saw him.." Marinette said. "Dark Silver Moth, he came out of nowhere. He came behind me and grabbed Tikki while he shot me with his silver eyes. And I just laid their on the ground helpless as I watched Tikki being taken away, and there was nothing..nothing.. that I could have done.. to save her..." Marinette spoke softly.

Adrien embraced her, holding her tight. "That's some dream, like I told you it wasn't your fault-we all make mistakes. And that's okay.. it's okay." Adrien reassured her.

He looked over on her desk and read the time on it. It showed that it was getting close to 1 and he was tired. Going around the city for 8 hours makes even a cat like him tired. "Listen, why don't we head to bed and get some rest, remember what your doctor said." He reminded her.

Adrien was right, all day and yesterday she had been stressing and worrying over if Tikki was fine. Their was no use in putting all that amount of pressure on her body. Especially right when she got out of the hospital.

Marinette stood up and went downstairs to grab a sleeping bag for Adrien. She rambled through the closet until she came across it. Making her way back upstairs, closing the hatch behind her then made her way over to the middle of the room and laid out the bag.

"Here's your bed, what you'll be sleeping on for the week." Marinette told him.

Adrien looked at it and wasn't to thrilled that he'd be sleeping on that ever day. "Ah-are you sure about that? I need something soft to lay on. My back ache if I don't!" Adrien said, honestly come on he's a model.

"It's ethier this or the couch!"

Adrien face turned into a frown. "Can't I just sleep on your bed? It's way softer then that and the couch."

Marinette let out a laugh, "That's where I sleep silly," Marinette crossed her arms.

"But wouldn't you want some company?" Adrien grins at her then giving her a wink.

"Ugh, you really are a cat." Marinette gagged then made her way to her bed.

"I was kidding, come on." Adrien said.

She was already at her bed by the time and shut the lights out and getting into her blankets. "Good-night Adrien!" Was all she said closing her eyes.

Adrien let out a huff and just sucked it up, but before he went to bed he'd had to get change and brush his teeth. He grab his bag and took out his pyjamas and decided to just change in Marinette's room. After he got changed he grab his toothbrush and heads to the bathroom. Once he's done he gets in his sleeping bag with no other choice and hope that it doesn't hurt his back when he gets up tomorrow.

"Adrien! Do you think Marinette will be okay?" Plagg asked him.

Adrien glanced up at her bed and saw that she was sound asleep. "Honestly _Plagg I don't know_!" Adrien sighed.

* * *

"Tikki.. Tikki... where are you?" Marinette asked, as she looked around the school. Which was weird for her since she and her were at her house making a design for Adrien's new photoshoots. She went upstairs and looked inside her classroom when she spotted a flying red head create facing the large school window.

She smiled and was so happy that she found her, she ran after her but the second she grab her Dark Silver Moth appeared in front of her chucking.

"You will never see your _beloved_ pet, _ever again_!" Dark Silver Moth said still chucking, then pointed to Tikki and Marinette gasps when she saw that what was Tikki was now in a burning fire.

" _TIKKI, NOOOO_!" Marinette screamed.

Marinette bolted right up off her bed, breathing heavily and soon realized that it was just a nightmare, she let out beep breaths and saw sun peaking in through her small window meaning morning. She laid back down and just started at the ceiling thinking on how they're going to get Tikki back.

"Morning beautiful!" Adrien called out to her.

She got up and right when she saw him her eye winded then covered her eyes not wanting to start to droll. "Ah-Adrien, where is your shirt?" Marinette asked, starting to blush.

Adrien looked down on his exposed chest, "I took it of before taking a shower. Why? You like seeing me shirtless!" Adrien teased.

This made Marinette blush even more. "N-No.. just out a shirt on." Marinette told him.

Adrien thought for a moment and decided. "What if I don't want to!"

He started to make his way over to her, still with her eyes covered.

"I-I don't care, just put on a shirt. Please!" Marinette biting her lip.

"Okay!" Adrien whispers in her ear.

"Ah–" Marinette was startled when she opened her eyes and saw Adrien right in front of her. It made her fall back down on her pillow and closed them again.

Adrien began to laugh. "Open your eyes Marinette!"

"No, not until you put on a shirt!" Marinette said.

He let out a sigh but before he went and did, he leaned down and kissed her lips-this was one of the things that he loved doing with her. She was a little bit at shock but couldn't help but get sucked into it. They kept at it for about 1 minute until they need air.

"Do you still want me to put a shirt on?" Adrien asked, smiling.

Marinette giggled. "Yes!"

Adrien got down form her bed and looked through his bed until he found a shirt. As he was putting it on Marinette looked at his chest-it was just as she dreamed off. You could tell he worked out of the way his abs fleek, making her droll and blush.

"Like what you see?" Adrien smirked at her.

She was caught. Marinette laid her head back down still blushing.

"You should get change, we only have 10 minutes until school starts." Adrien told her, arranging his stuff in his bag.

Marinette got down and decided to go with a pink summer dress. They both headed downstairs and meet Tom and Sabine. Sabine was fixing up breakfast while Tom was sitting at the table reading the newspaper eating his meal.

"Morning mom, dad!" Marinette gave her parents each a kiss on the check.

Tom smiled. "Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Marinette took a seat at the table as did Adrien. "Fine, other then the fact that Tikki is gone and we still don't now we're she is.. so yeah just _perfectly fine_!" She let out a breath.

Sabine, Tom and Adrien started at her then glanced at one another and really wonder if she really was fine.

Sabine handed Marinette her breakfast as Adrien. After they got their meals Sabine joined her family and ate her's.

"Have you guys found any leads to Tikki!" Sabine asked them.

When Marinette didn't answer Adrien did. "Not yet, but I'm hoping that I can, it's getting harder and harder ever time just trying to find something that might lead us to her." Adrien explained.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something, trust me!" Tom said.

Adrien finished his meal first and placed the plate in the sink-grabbed his bag and waited for Marinette. She was slow until she finished, did the same thing Adrien did. Said good-bye to her parents as did Adrien and were out the door. On the way to school they didn't talk just enjoying the sunny day it was. At some point they reached each other's hands and intertwined them. When they got to school they see Alya and Nino laughing and giggling about something.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Adrien asked them, approaching them.

Nino looked at Alya and didn't know if he should show them or not. "Should I?" He asked her.

Alya giggled died down. "Be my guest!"

Nino showed them a video on his phone: it was Chloe arguing with a little boy about how he dumped into her and knocked over her expensive perfume, soon the boy started to cry and Chloe just gave him a disgusting look before leaving him alone in the mall. The video had over 1.0 million views.

"Wow.." Was all Marinette could say.

Nino then began to laugh. "I know right, the video has gone viral and you should read some of the comments. People hate the famous and rich _Chloe Bourgeois"_ Nino showed Marinette.

"Okay guys, I now Chloe can be a bit mean and selfish sometimes but still!" Adrien defended her.

Alya wrapped her arm around Nino's shoulder. "Yeah, but you can't help but laugh now can you?" Alya eyed him.

"Maybe just a little!"

They all laughed.

"Marinette!" A voice broke their laughter. Nino hid is phone away as they all came across Angel Ross.

By the way he looked it was like he hadn't gotten much sleep or much of anything really. His breathing was heavy like he needed something to drink. His clothes looked warned and not have been changed in a week.

"I need to talk to you." Angel said, making his way towards her.

Just as he neared her Adrien block him. "I don't think so!"

"What's going on?" Alya wondered.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to Marinette. Please!" Angel begged.

She thought about it and told Adrien that it was okay and she'd be fine. Marinette and Angel walked just a few feet from Adrien, Nino and Alya so they cold talk in private. When they were alone Marinette crossed her arms. "So what is it that you want to talk about? And why don't you look so good?" Marinette eyed him up and down.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath. "I-I just want to say, that I'm still sorry for what I did! And I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

As he was talking Marinette noticed something on his left check, it was a scratch, one from a cat-she recognized it. It looked like the one Dark Silver Moth had when Chat Noir scratched him while fighting. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at it.

"Ah, Marinette are you okay?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, just fine!" Marinette replied back. "Tell me Angel, where did you get that scratch from?"

Angel froze for a moment to touch his left check until he answered her back. "Umm.. I actually got that from.. doing some cleaning in my room.. yeah.."

Marinette didn't buy it, so she decided to keep an eye on him. If he was who she thought it could be then he's the one who took _Tikki._

"So.. can we be friends?" He asked, extending his hand out.

She didn't trust him but for now she would just go with it. "Sure!" Expecting his hand and shock it.

Angel smiled and was just so happy. The school bell rang singling that it's time for class. Nino, Alya and Adrien approached Marinette. Adrien placed his arm around Marinette's shoulder as they walked to class, he looked back and gave a glare at Angel: telling him that he's watching him. Once they were out of sight Angel let out a mischievous smirk.

Class started to roll in as everyone took their seats, mingling and chatting. Some even eyed Chloe they whispered and giggled passing by her. Chloe just slouched down in her seat. Miss Bustier was at her desk on the computer and waited for everyone to get settled in before speaking. "Today for class we will be going outside since it's just a lovely—" Miss Bustier didn't get to finish her sentence as the ground started to rumble and shack.

Everyone screamed as their books and desk shacked, the door shacked as it bursted open. It was silent then came a chuckle as Dark Silver Moth came in levitating with his hands behind his back. He glanced from right to left and made his way towards Marinette but as he approached her Adrien stepped in front of him.

Dark Silver Moth had just about enough of this boy getting in his way, so he decided to use his new power that Hawk Moth gave him.

Adrien couldn't transform in class or he'll blow his identity. All of a sudden he felt himself being lifted of off the ground, then next thing he knew his body slammed into the wall.

The class gasps at such power, and were frightened by him.

"If you don't want to end up like this fellow, I subject you do not get in my way." Dark Silver Moth warned them.

Marinette stood up. "Leave him and everyone else alone, if it's me that you want then take me!"

Dark Silver Moth grind and couldn't agree more.

"N-No, Marinette!" Adrien said.

She looked at him and mouth 'I'm sorry!' Dark Silver Moth still held a grip on Adrien as he used his other hand to take a good hold on Marinette.

Alya couldn't just stand around and watch her friends get hurt, she ran but just as she was about to make her move Marinette told her to stop.

"I would listen to her if I were you." Dark Silver Moth smirked.

Alya let out a gulp and looked back at Marinette then Dark Silver Moth and gave him an anger glare.

He chuckled with delight and released his grip on Adrien as he feel on the ground coughing.

"See you later, or wait maybe not!" Dark Silver Moth laughed and disappeared with Marinette. Adrien was furious not only did he lose Tikki now he lost Marinette to. How was he ever going to find them.

* * *

Tikki had been stuck here for a week and was starving. The last time she got any food was before she got kidnapped and brought to this place with no way out. She tried to break free from the force filed keeping her imprisoned but as hard as she banged and kicked it would only get stronger-and the more stronger it got the more harder it would be to break free. With noting to do but breath Tikki had a good look at where she was at: the walls where painted purple and it was very open space, of to the right was a large window that would only open when Hawk Moth commanded, but right now it was open giving her some light instead of dark. Tikki heard an opening of a door then footsteps and knew that he had returned.

"You have a guest little one.." Dark Silver Moth announced.

In all the days that she has been here never would she have thought she would see her again. "Marinette!" Tikki smiled at the sight of her friend.

When she called her name she didn't open her eyes, Tikki thought she was dead but when she saw that she was still breathing it meant she was asleep.

"What did you do to her?" Tikki asked.

He threw her on the floor as a force filed appeared around her. "I put a serum in her which makes her lifeless.. once it covers her intiry body she won't be able to wake up.. and if she doesn't wake up then I guess the only other option would be for her to _die._ " Dark Silver Moth laughed evilly.

Tikki gasped at such a horrible thing, how could someone like him possess so much power. "Why are you doing this to her? She's innocent!" Tikki said.

"Because she didn't give me the one thing I most wanted.. _love._ " Dark Silver Moth yelled.

"What!" Tikki whispered to herself and thought about that for a second-it hit her, she knew who was doing this. "Angel, your the one who's doing this!"

"Do not call me that.. I am _Dark Silver Moth_ and if you don't stay quite your friend here will get it!" He warned her.

Once he was done he gave one more look at both of them and left them alone. Tikki had to do something, "Marinette.. Marinette please wake up.. it's Tikki, your friend–you must wake up please.." Tikki called out to her.

She was still in the same place that Dark Silver Moth had left her. Unconscious. Unable to move.

Tikki had to something quite before it was to late. "Marinette.. Marinette please you have to wake up, Dark Silver Moth put a serum in you that makes you lifeless and if you don't wake up now, I could lose you." Tikki said. "So you have to fight this Marinette, I now you can because you are strong.. you are Ladybug!" Tikki told her, hoping that what she said would get through to her.

Marinette still didn't move, Tikki lowered her head and was sad. Then came a moan and stirring sound came out. Tikki wiped her head up as Marinette opened her eyes. "W-Where am I, h-how did I get here?" She mumbled wondering, putting her hand on her head.

"Marinette, your okay!" Tikki was happy.

Her eyes winded as she heard the sweet voice of her kwami, Marinette lifted her body up and turned around and saw Tikki smiling. " _Tikki,_ ohh I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much! Are you alright? Did Dark Silver Moth hurt you?"

"No he hasn't, and I hope he keeps it that way." Tikki said.

Marinette smiled at the sight of her little friend, then she noticed the force filed that was around her and touched it. It send an electronic shock to her hand. "Ow!" She let out. Her hand turned red. "Where are we?" Marinette asked, looking around at the place.

"Where in Hawk Moth layer I believe from the time I've been here. Notice the big large window on the right-that's were he can see all of Pairs and akuma's his victims." Tikki told her.

Marinette gaps at the information Tikki was telling her. Finally after months of searching and thinking she found where Hawk Moth's layer is. Now the real question is how are they ever going to get out of here.

 _Stay tuned for the next one, their might be some new superheroes._


	20. Volpina and Queen Bee

Volpina and Queen Bee

"I can't believe I lost her, I can't believe I lost her!" Adrien repeated himself as he walked back and forth in his room.

Nino and Alya were with him in his bedroom. After the incident at school everyone was sent home for the day as they fixed things and clean up the mess that Dark Silver Moth had made.

What Adrien couldn't understand was how did he now that she was their, it had to be someone who was already at school. But who?

"Adrien chill out dude will help you find her!" Nino told him, leaning against his foosball table.

He stoped pacing. "I appreciate the offer Nino but I can't get you guys involved to, it's bad enough I lost Tikki. I can't make that same mistake again!" Adrien said.

"But how are you going to find them, you can't do it all by yourself. Especially with a new villain!" Alya mentioned.

Adrien let out a difficult sigh. Alya had a point.

He knew he couldn't defeat Dark Silver Moth without Marinette by his side, she was the one to caught the akuma and make all the damage go away. This was going to be more complicated then he thought. Maybe he did need some help, and he knew just who could help him. Adrien grabbed his jacket and was heading for the door when Alya stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Alya asked.

"I know someone who can help me." Adrien told her.

"Will come with you then.." Alya said.

"Like I said before I don't want you guys to get involved. It's best you stay here and wait for me. Adrien said. "I'll be back soon." With that Adrien passed her and left Nino and Alya alone in the room waiting and wondering.

Adrien fished out his car keys and made his way to his car and drove straight to Master Fu.

Parked his car on the side of the road walked over to his shop and knocked on his door but something wasn't right it open the second he knocked which got in kind of suspicious.

He looked behind himself to make sure no was one seeing him and stepped in. The minute he stepped in he had a bad feeling. It was dark making it hard to see where he was going, next thing he knew he heard a crack.

He took out his phone and turned on his flashlight and lowered it down when he saw a chinese plate was what he stepped on. It was broken into pieces, "Master Fu, are you here!" Adrien called out, using the light on his phone to guide him into his dojo, when he found it he found the light switch and turned it on.

When the lights came on everything came into view: the dojo had been vandalize, all of his things were on the floor broken and scattered in different places.

Master Fu was on the ground panting and coughing.

Adrien ran to him. "Master Fu, are you okay? What happened here?" He asked, helping him up.

Master Fu let out a cough and took a moment to catch his breath, "A.. man.. with silver eyes.. came in here.. demanding for.. the miraculous.." Master Fu spoke slowly while trying to catch his breath.

"Dark Silver Moth! He's the one who did this? Did he take them? Adrien asked worried.

"No, I managed to stop him before he got a hold of them." Master Fu never heard of him. "Is he working with Hawk Moth?"

Adrien nods his head. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here.. you see Master Fu Marinette and Tikki have been kidnapped by Dark Silver Moth and I need your help in getting them back!" Adrien explained to him, hoping that he had a plan.

Master Fu laid back down on the floor as Adrien followed along with him. "Do you have an idea who he might be?"

That's a question that he and Marinette had been trying to solve out. "Me and Marinette have been asking that questions ourselves the day he attacked her. So no I don't have an idea who he is!"

"Can you explain to me what happened when he attacked you and Marinette?"

Adrien let out a sigh, it's not something he wanted to discuss. "Ah-oaky so where do I began.. well I got a message from Marinette last week saying that she needed help because their was another akuma attack so I rushed right to her house and saw Dark Silver Moth as Marinette was tied to a chair with marks on her face and arms. I couldn't stand to see her like that–after I untied her we found out that he had Tikki and then left with her. Then after she hasn't been herself lately she sometimes stares at the wall and keeps blaming herself that it was her fault that Tikki was taken and I worry for her you know because I care about her. Just today it proved that it was actually my fault for losing both of them.. he showed up at our school today and almost hurt my classmates all because he wanted Marinette.. I couldn't help her I just watched her begin taken away.. and that just made me realized that all this with Tikki and her was my fault.." Adrien just felt so awful for everything.

Master Fu placed his on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Do not blame yourself my boy, none of this is your fault. You will find them I assure you!"

"But how? I'm nothing without Marinette, she's the one who captures the akuma's. And without her I don't know if I can do it by myself."

Master Fu thought about something that he has been waiting to give out when the time was ready, but seeing the circumstances that time was now.

He stood up and went over to his secret box holding the miraculous, put in the code as it opened and showed the remaining miraculous-the Volpina necklace and the Queen Bee hair comb. Master Fu took them out of the box and went back to Adrien.

"I was saving this for when the time was right but with what's happening right now it's important, gives these to the people I have chosen... _Alya Cesaire and Chloe Bourgeois._ Their very precious so if they we're ever to fall into the wrong hands I would never forgive myself. I trust you will keep them safe." Master Fu gave Adrien two small boxes with the Volpina necklace and the Queen Bee hair comb miraculous inside.

"Your saying that you want me to be the Volpina superhero and help you rescue Marinette and Tikki also help you defeat Hawk Moth and Dark Silver Moth?" Alya asked Adrien.

"Yeah pretty much! So what do you say?"

Alya crossed her arms and "I thought you said you didn't want my help.. since it's to dangerous!"

Adrien scratch his head and "I know I know.. but I realize now that I can't do this on my own and I would really love it if you would help me. Only if your up for it."

She eyed him up and down and didn't say a word, Adrien was starting to think that maybe she didn't want the job.

Until a grin appeared on her face. "Of course I would love to be a superhero, do you know how awesome this is for me.. me a superhero.. I-I just can't believe it.. I have no words.. I'm speechless.. I'm going to be a _SUPERHERO WOO-HOO!_ " Alya literally screamed so loud that Nino and Adrien had to cover their ears.

"Is she always like this?" Adrien whispers to Nino.

Nino sighed. "Only when it's about superheroes."

Adrien laughed as he watched Alya dance around with excitement. But then she stoped when she realized something. "Wait though, who are you going to give the other one too. It can't be Nino considering that the object is a hair comb and trust me he would not look nice in it." Alya said then giggling at the thought of him wearing it.

Nino just lowered his hat covering his eyes, as he felt embarrassed.

Adrien let out a sigh, out of all the people in the world it had to be her. "Your never going to believe who it is!"

Alya and Nino looked at each other confused yet cerise, they both had their eyebrows raised. "Who?" Nino asked.

"Chloe!"

The room went silent as the only sound in the room was the birds chirping from outside.

"Wait, did I hear right or did I just hear you say Chloe?"

"Yes!" Adrien replied back.

It took a minute for it to sink into Nino before he came out laughing so hard that he felt like his stomach was about to blow. "Dude... are you serious... now that's a good one... Nino kept laughing. "Chloe as a superhero..."

He was telling the truth, Nino's laugher died down when he saw that he wasn't kidding around. "What, you can't be serious dude, Chloe a superhero..!"

Adrien shrugged. "Hey it wasn't me that made that choice.. it was Master Fu..!" Adrien told him.

He fished out the box with the necklace. "Now moving now... once you open it a kwami will appear, she will tell you all the details you need to know." Adrien explained to her carefully, handing her the box.

Alya opens the box as a necklace glint and an orange light came out soon a little orange fox with purple eyes and long ears appeared in front of Alya.

Nino and Adrien we're behind her looking at the kwami with amazement more Adrien then Nino, never did he see another kwami well other then Tikki, Plagg and Wazz but still he was amazed.

"Hello my name is Trixx and it's a pleasure to meet you Alya!" She smiled at Alya.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest thing!" Alya couldn't help stare at the adorable creature.

Trixx blushed and batted her eyes showing her eyelashes. "Thank you, so are you."

Alya placed her hand over her heart, she was touched. "Did you hear that Nino, she said I was cute."

"Oh I heard!" Nino rolled his eyes.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Alya asked her.

"I knew who you were for a long time!" Trixx said.

"Okay so that's not weird or anything!" Nino said, Alya nudged him in the shoulder. He let a groan.

"Trixx can you explain to Alya a little bit about how she transforms and what her superpower is!" Adrien said.

"Right I was just about to get to that, so as you already now I am an kwami and I'm what helps you transform into Volpina with the necklace of course." Trixx giggled. "Once you place the necklace on your neck all you have to say is Tails Out and I will go into the necklace and transform you into Volpina." Trixx explained to her. "Your super power is illusion but in a good way, you can trick others into making them think that something is real-when actually it's not. Pretty cool huh!" Trixx told them.

Nino and Adrien just blinked but Alya had an different expression. It was filled with excitement like when you meet a famous person you've been dreaming off. " _Soooo totally AWESOME!_ I'm in love with you already."

Trixx smiled at her.

As Alya and Nino were to busy getting to now the strange creature Adrien made his way towards the door and headed to Chloe's.

It was beginning to turn to night fall as the lights started to come on, the sky had a hint of colour with stars twinkling. Adrien was approaching her place as he thought about what he was going to say, he squeezed the inside of his jacket pocket to make sure that the box was in their.

He just hoped that everything will go smoothly.

Making his way in as he went to the elevator and pressed the upper deck, as the doors closed he took out the box and took one more look at it as soon it would be handed over to the chosen one.

It was still hard for him to believe but their was no time to waste, if she aspects the offer and is willing to risk her life for whoever then she is worthy.

The elevator came to a stop as Adrien made his way out and headed down the hall until he reached Chloe's door.

Just as he was about to knock he hesitated for a second and moved his hand down and took the box.

He thought would it be better if he was the one who explained everything to her or let the kwami do it? After thinking about it he came to a decision.

Chloe was in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her hair, it's been 5 months since Adrien hadn't spoken to her after that accident at school. After that video came out of her yelling at that young boy who knocked over her perfume bottle, she's felt came out of her Everyday she wonders what was the reason she did and say horrible things to others, especially Marinette. Sometimes she blames herself and thinks it's all her fault, now she realizes that everyone around her hates her and probably wants nothing to do with her anymore.

If only she could turn back the clock, then maybe things would be different. But the only way to do that was if she really wanted to change and she did.

Chloe was startled by a knock and nearly jumped out off her chair. Placing her brush down as she went to see who was at the door, but when she opened it their was no one–which got her even more confused. "Hello, is anyone their?" Chloe asked, looking left and right, then for some reason she looked down and saw a small box.

She picked it up gave it a strange look and saw that their was no name on it, or an address that says it was for her, it was just a plan box. Chloe wasn't to sure if she should take it, what if it was someone else's, she didn't want to open someone's package, then she could get in trouble. But this just one time for some reason she didn't care. She took the box with her inside, shutting the door behind her.

Adrien was already outside on the sidewalk, looking up at the apartment with a light smile hoping that she would take it.

Chloe was on her bed with the small box in front of her, deciding if weather she should open it or not.

Gently touching it as nothing happened, then she made it open. A bright yellow light flashed before her very eyes as it enchanted her with it's beauty.

She was frightened by what came next.

A yellow little creature with bright blue eyes and black strips that wrap around it's forehead appeared in front of Chloe with a cute smile. "Wow, what a beautiful place you got here!" The creature spoke, checking out her room.

"AHHH! Chloe screamed so loud that she knocked herself out of her own bed.

"Oh no.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you.. are you alright?"

Chloe stood up with a hairbrush in her hands bending herself. "Stay back weird.. looking buggy thing.. I have a hairbrush and I'm not afraid to use it." She warned it, keeping her distance between her and the creature.

It laughed. "Your funny you know that!"

"W-What are you?" Chloe asked, stilling hold her hairbrush.

"First things first I am not a creature I am an kwami and second you can put the brush down, I'm not going to hurt you." It smiled.

Chloe wasn't to sure if she should trust the thing or not. Although it didn't look like it was going to hurt her, she put down the brush as she made her way over to the bed. "Okay I trust you.. but if you do I will use it!"

"My name is Pollen and you have been chosen to be the bee Miraculous!"

"Ahh-sorry but I'm confused, what?"

Pollen let's out a sigh. "You are the bee Miraculous, so what that means is that your a superhero."

Her eyes winded by what she said. "Me.. a superhero?" Chloe said, placing her hand on her chest.

Pollen nodded her head and mmm out a 'yes'.

Chloe got out of bed and walked over to her balcony window, looking at Paris. "I-I don't think I deserve to be a superhero! After all their suppose to be good, strong, brave, caring and kind... I don't hold any of those things..." Chloe closed her eyes and bite her lip.

Pollen flew over to her and gently laid on her shoulder. "That's not true, I see so many great things in you Chloe. One things for sure is that you have great taste in fashion." Pollen smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. Which it did, as she started to let out a smile. "Also I don't think your a bad person, why would you ever think that?"

Chloe let out a sigh and bit her tongue. "It's just... all my life I've done so many awful things to people.. I've called them names, talk back when I shouldn't have and said nasty things.. I just.. feel so awful for everything I did, and theirs no way for me to take it all back..." Chloe spoke softly, closing her eyes and hugging herself.

"Well I don't know how you were before, but you have the power to change if you want to. Everyone makes mistakes in life and that's okay because we learn from them." Pollen told her.

"I do want to change.. and I think you are what I need to make that start." For the first time Chloe smiled.

Pollen smiled with delight and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Awh... So would you consider being a superhero?"

"Yes!"

Pollen spun around her smiling and giggled, happy for her new friend. "Alright so let me tell you everything you need to now.."

While Pollen told Chloe all the details, Adrien was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how everything went so wrong yet so fast. Nino and Alya went home by the time he came back leaving him alone for the rest of the night.

"Don't worry Adrien will find them. I'm sure of it!" Plagg told him, as he slowly started to close his eyes.

Adrien turned on his right side, hugging himself as he closed his eyes. "I hope so Plagg." He whispered, drifting off into a deep calm sleep.


	21. Kwami Day

Kwami Day

Alya woke up feeling good, happy and excited for what's to come today. She had a big schedule planned out for her new special friend.

After she got home last night from Adrien's, when she was alone Alya tried out her new necklace: the outfit fitted her body well even though she wasn't petite–it fit her body perfectly, plus it showed of her curves.

Everything was still new to her but in time she'll get comfortable and get use to the reunite.

While Trixx was sleeping Alya made her way downstairs and got started on breakfast.

As she made her way into the kitchen her younger brother bumped into her as he ran into the kitchen and shouted out 'pancakes' which assumed that was what they where going to have.

"Morning Sweetheart!" Her mom smiled at her while placing a pancake down on a plate.

Alya went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Morning, dad already left?" Alya asked as she took a seat.

"Yeah.. he got called to come in early today so.. and he won't be back until next month." She told her.

"Oh!"

Alya's dad works in the military–he was off for a 2 years but was now reassigned back. It would sometimes get lonely at the house without him, their never really do much as a family since her mom is always working late night shift at the hospital. And the only people she can hang with are her brothers and sisters, not to mention babysitting them.

Theirs also Marinette, Nino and Adrien but they're busy with their own stuff.

"Alya! Alya?" Her mom called out to her.

Alya shock her head as she came back to reality. "Yes mother?"

She smiled at her and laid down her pancakes.

"Thank you!" Alya gave her a smile back and was about to eat it when she remembered something. "Mom?"

She turned back. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can you make another one.. and this time can you make them into small pieces, please!"

"Of course!"

Once Alya was done with her breakfast she went upstairs with the tiny pieces of pancakes that her mother made. It was for Trixx, she wanted to make her feel at home.

Trixx was already up by the time she got upstairs, she was looking at everything in her room.

It had a large queen size bed with the letter A over top of it, the walls were painted orange with a hint of white. And on the far left corner was her work desk that she uses for her ladybug blog.

"Good Morning Trixx, I brought you some food. I hope you like it.. I don't know what your favourite food is so I just thought.." Alya set down the plate with the pancakes then poured syrup on it.

Trixx was amazed at such magnificent food. Never in al her life had she seen something like this, it looked so soft and yet so delicious to her that she just couldn't wait to eat it. "And what night this be?" She asked before doing anything.

"Pancakes with maple syrup!" Alya replied back taking a seat on her chair.

"It looks delicious!" Trixx said.

"Go ahead try it!" Alya encouraged her.

Just as she said those words Trixx wasted no time in doing so, when she took that first bite instantly she feel in love–it melted in her small mouth, it tasted so sweet and rich that she couldn't get enough of it.

While Trixx ate her breakfast Alya decided to make some changes to the ladybug blog, now knowing who Ladybug really is their was no way that she could announce it on her blog.

It was a big deal, especially for Marinette. If word got out of who Ladybug is then their would be serious problems coming ahead. And she would never do that to her best friend.

"Watcha doing?" Trixx asked, coming over to Alya who was typing something.

"I'm making some changes to my blog!"

"Hey that's Ladybug! What is ladybug doing on your screen?"

Alya took a pause and looked up at Trixx, "I have a blog, it gives you information about anything you need to know about Ladybug."

"Cool!"

"Yeah cool." Alya said but not with a happy tone.

Trixx notice this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. it's just.. ever since I made this blog it's been such a huge success and I'm happy that it has.. but.." Alya paused.

"But?"

Alya then looked away from her computer and crossed her arms. "The whole point of me making this whole blog was to find out the identity of who Ladybug really is and now that I know.. I can't publish it."

"I see.. and who may be this Ladybug?"

Alya turned herself around as she faced Trixx with a smile. "My best friend Marinette!"

"Is that who got kidnaped by Dark Silver Moth?"

Alya nods her head, then frowns. "Yes!

"Cheer up will find her so their really is nothing for you to worry about."

"I know!" Alya looked away letting out a sigh.

Trixx finished the last of her pancakes and decided it was time to make her smile. "Hey I have an idea why don't we go outside and enjoy the nice day, to get ur mind of things." She suggested.

It really was a beautiful day out, the leaves have finally turned colours, and not to mention that the cold weather will soon be here, so it'd be best to enjoy while it'd lasted.

"You know what, your right. Theirs no reason for me to stay here when it's such a beautiful day outside!"

Alya got out of her seat went to her closest to grab her jacket and scarf, then was out the door in a minute.

The stress where filled with leaves, as a new one would fall from the tress. Family's where taking pictures, kids where playing in the leaves laughing and giggling. Having a fun time.

Paris was gorgeous in the fall, lots of beautiful leaves, fashion, especially the food.

It was Alya favourite time of year, her family would be coming over next weekend for thanksgiving.

Trixx was hiding away in her comfortable scarf and at the same time taking a peek every so often at Paris.

"Wow Paris sure is beautiful with all the pretty fall colours!" Trixx whispers to Alya.

Alya looked down and smiled at her little friend. "It sure is, But then when winter comes, it's all sparkles and snowflakes, now that is beautiful!" Alya laughed as did Trixx, she couldn't wait for winter.

All day Alya was showing Trixx her favourite places in Paris as they enjoyed being together.

* * *

"I-Is this really n-necessary C-Chole?"  
Pollen was carrying 10 shopping bags and at the same time trying to look were see was going.

They just had left one of her favourite stores in Paris, _Chanel_.

After agreeing to begin a superhero and changing for the better good, not just for herself but for everyone else around her as well.

Chloe was to busy talking on the phone to even notice that Pollen was calling her name. "Sabrina I would like for you to make 12 vanilla cupcakes, and I want them done by Monday so I can pass them out to everyone... It's my way of saying I'm sorry for everything I've do–" Chloe looked behind her shoulder and saw that Pollen was struggling with the bags.

"Hold on a second Sabrina!"

The bags where getting to heavy for her, she didn't know how much longer she would hold onto them.

Chloe came by and took a hold of 5 bags as Pollen started to stand a little straighter. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"You know I really shouldn't be doing this, people will see me. I must stay hidden!" Pollen told her.

Chloe ended the phone call and placed it back in her purse. "I understand, but who's going to carry all theses bags home for me.. and bedsides no ones going to notice you, now come on!" Chloe started to walk down the street.

Pollen let out a sigh and continued on walking with Chloe until they bumped into Alya and another kwami.

It was a surprise to both of them.

Alya blinked in plan sight staring at the little yellow creature with blue eyes.

"Pollen.. is that really you?" Trixx asked, bopping her head as Pollen saw her face.

"Trixx.. yes it is me!" Pollen dropped the bags not caring if Chloe got upset.

They flew to each other and just when they where close they embraced in a hug.

Trixx was the first to release, "It's so great to see you!"

Pollen smiled and was just so happy to see her old friend again. "How long has it been.. what like 13 years or so?"

"More like 15! You look the same as always. Beautiful!" Trixx compliments her.

Pollen was touched by her words. "Ohh you.. though your right."

Alya rolled her eyes, yup just like Chloe.

"So... you have an kwami just like me... then that means." Chloe gasped, as she put the pieces together. "Your a _superhero_ too!"

Alya nods her head and let's out a smile.

Chloe's mouth drops open and it stays that way until Pollen comes and closes it.

"Trixx meet Chloe Bourgeois, Paris number one brat!" Alya introduces her.

"Hey, I've changed now for your information!" Chloe said.

Alya laughed. "Will see about that!"

"Wow nice to meet you Chloe, may I just say your very pretty!" Trixx said.

Chloe almost cried. "Aww, why thank you."

Pollen was happy that her new friend is meeting her old friend.

"Ahh, Chloe aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Pollen asked.

"We are not friends!" Chloe stated the facts.

"I'm Alya by the way, it's nice to meet you!" Alya waved to Pollen.

"Okay now that we have finally meet each other and everything will someone please carry my bags!" Chloe argued.

Alya slapped her forehead and shock her head, she was still worried if her begin a superhero was actually a good idea.

"You and Alya are going to be helping Chat Noir in help save his girlfriend, and put a stop to Hawk Moth and his sidekick Dark Silver Moth." Pollen explained to the both of them.

Although Alya already knew pretty much everything about the plan, since Adrien told her.

"Wait so your saying that I have to work with her and Chat Noir in help save whoever his girlfriend is and stop Hawk Moth and Dark Silver blah blah.. ugh being a superhero is a lot of work!" Chloe crossed her arms and let out grunt.

"That's the whole pinto of being one, you have a lot of responsibility's, which means that sometimes you have to risk your life for others." Alya told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Chloe got the point.

Both of their phones went off at the exact same time. It was a message from an unknown caller, neither one of them knew who it was but decide to read it.

 _Unknown Caller_

 _I suppose you have finally meet your new kwami's and I assume they have told you everything thier is to being a superhero. You hold something very precious that must be keep sacred and protected from evil. You where chosen among many others, I hope that you both will work together as a team and most importantly with Chat Noir in help stop Hawk Moth, you will do whatever it takes no matter what the coast is. Tomorrow afternoon meet me at the Eiffel Tower 6:00, oh an remember to be in your superhero uniforms. Can't wait to see you their. ;)_

Alya and Chloe both looked at each other and wondered who could it be.

Their only option would be to see for themselves tomorrow.


	22. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

Chat Noir was leaning against the bars of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Alya and Chloe to arrive. It's been over a week now since he lost Marinette to Dark Silver Moth. Just thinking about it makes him sick to his stomach.

He swore that when he saw him again he wouldn't be sorry.

All he wants is to find Marinette and take down Hawk Moth and end things once and for all.

While he was waiting he took out a picture of him and Marinette that a photograph took last year at his father fashion show. Adrien was wearing one of his fathers new fall collection while Marinette was standing beside him looking gorgeous as always in a white shirt, with black black leggings, and matching chocolate brown boots and a light drown scarf.

Marinette was smiling her beautiful teeth while he was giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Afterwards she was embarrassed.

As usual.

She looked even more beautiful with her hair down. It was very often that Adrien got to see her with it down.

He always told her that she should keep it down more often, but Marinette wouldn't.

Chat Noir smiled at that memory from last year at the fashion show. It was just when he was about to go on stage.

 _"Hey beautiful? Adrien called out her name as he made his way towards her._

 _Marinette was helping one of the models get ready for the fashion show and she needed to be focused on the design at hand, thier couldn't be no distractions. Especially Adrien, even though he was going on in 10 minuets._

 _Adrien approached her then crossed his arms and started to laugh. "Do you need an help?" He asked._

 _Marinette was on the floor needing together a fabric that ripped._

 _And by the looks of it_

 _The model had to be on stage in 1 minute and she was getting impatient._

 _"Are you done yet? I'm on in 59 minuets!" The model said._

 _Marinette ignored her and finished what she had been doing. "Their all done! Just make sure to not trip on anything, if so the whol–" Marinette was cut off by the model._

 _She got of off the stand that she was on. "Yeah yeah yeah.." Was all she said before rolling her eyes at her and waking off._

 _Adrien helped Marinette off of the ground and couldn't help himself by leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips._

 _Not caring if everyone was watching them. He wanted everyone to know that she was his._

 _"Don't listen to her, she's not worth it!" Adrien whispered to her._

 _Marinette tighten her grip around his neck, "I know.." She gave him a smile then lowered her head._

 _Adrien noice this so he took the liberty of making her feel better. He gently placed his index finger under her chin as he lifted her face up now with her beautiful blue ocean eyes that he can't resist looking at his own. "Listen to me, their is no need for you to be sad or get upset just because one model didn't have the patients or decency to let you finish. All that matters is that you do your best." Adrien said. "That's what you always tell me when we're on patrol.." He winked at her and gave her a grin she couldn't resist._

 _Marinette rolled her eyes as she released her grip around his neck then walked towards the makeup stand._

 _Adrien followed behind her, then placed his hands on her shoulders, as she was applying blush to her cheeks._

 _Then something came to Adrien's curiosity._

 _"How come I never see you with ur hair down my lady?" Adrien wondered._

 _"I don't know, maybe because I like having it in pigtails.. and besides the last time I wore it down was when I was 5!" Marinette laid the brush down and picked up a Cover Girl mascara._

 _While Marinette wasn't looking, he gently pulled both of her hair elastics._  
 _Her raven blue hair floated beautifully down on her shoulder. It looked even more gorgeous then ever before, but to him it didn't matter, If it was up or down or curl or straight. She would always look beautiful in his eyes and only his._

 _"Adrien!" Marinette said, blushing._

 _"Keep it down for tonight! You look gorgeous.. well you always do." Adrien smiled._

 _Just before he went on stage he asked one of the works to take a picture of them. It was such a great night, one that Adrien will never forget._

Looking at the photo only made him more depressed that his lady wasn't here. But that's soon going to change.

It was 6:30 and their was still no sign of Alya and Chloe.

Chat Noir was starting to get worried, maybe they forgot, or maybe they had other things to do.

Suddenly a voice startled him out of thoughts.

"Hey their black cat!"

When Chat Noir turned around he saw two teenage girls: one was wearing a

"Glad you could make it!" Chat Noir said. "As you now I'm Chat Noir and I have called you here for a very important mission."

Queen Bee and Volpina stood and listen to what Chat Noir was saying.

"So you two have been chosen to be the new miraculous.. as you know Dark Silver Moth has kidnapped two most important people.. my girlfriend and her kawmi.. and it's up to us to stop him and put and end to Hawk Moth, once and for all!" Chat Noir explained.

Volpina nods her head.

"May I be the first to ask, who's this girlfriend of yours we're rescuing? Is she anybody I know!"Queen Bee asked.

Volpina and Chat Noir both glanced at each other wondering if they should tell her or not.

"Ahh.. no one particular.. hehe! W-Why you ask?" Chat Noir replies, as he scratch's his head.

Hoping she wouldn't keep asking.

"Just wondering that's all!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Back to the plan. Chat Noir do you know we're Hawk Moth is keeping M-I-I mean your girlfriend captivate?" Volpina asked.

Chat Noir hummed to himself, as he thought deep. He had been trying to figure that part out for weeks, but he just ended up stumped and clueless.

But he hope that today he would find out and get the answers he's been asking.

"No, my guess is that he's hiding them either at the museum or other then that I just don't know!"

"That's just great, so then how are we suppose to save them and put a stop to Hawk Mouth, if we don't even know we're he's hiding at?" Queen Bee

"You won't!" A deep voice broke their conversation.

They all gasped when they turned around to find Dark Silver Moth with a smirk and with a very suspicious item in his right hand. "We meet again Chat Noir.. and with two new sidekicks as well." Dark Silver Moth shifted his gaze at Queen Bee and Volpina then began to chuckle. "This should be interesting."

Dark Silver Moth was the first one to attack. He blasted 10 shoots from his eyes, Volpina keep dodging then as best as she could. Queen Bee was doing tricks that she never expected to do, in her life like... at all. Chat Noir was swinging his baton so hard that the shoots hit the Eiffel Tower.

"Is that all you got!" Volpina shouted out to him. Ready for anything that came her way.

"Oh dear you haven't even seen the best part... yet!"

With just a swing of his writs the item he had changed into three big silver balls. He swirled them around in his hands and launch them towards them.

Queen Bee decided to use her new weapon. She flicked it as it began to spin so hard it that it smashed the balls one by one.

Dark Silver Moth snickered and made an attack at Queen Bee, he was running so fast that he didn't even notice 6 Volpina girls surrounding him.

"Now you have no where to run Moth!" Chat Noir said as he approached him.

Dark Silver Moth keep looking for an escape but their was just no way.

Chat Noir slammed his baton so hard on the ground that it echoed through the Eiffel Tower. "Now I'm not going to ask you again.." He bent down and looked him in his Silver eyes. "Where is Hawk Moth's layer?" He demanded he got an answer.

Dark Silver Moth narrowed his eyes at him and didn't say a word.

They waited but he didn't speak. He just keep his head down.

Chat Noir had enough of his little games. It was time he got what he wanted. So without thinking he grabbed him by his collar yanked him as he pulled him over the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

Volpina and Queen Bee were in shock at what Chat Noir was doing. Whoever his girlfriend is must mean a lot to him.

"Where is Marinette?" Chat Noir threatened him, his eye held fury and range in them.

"I-I'm not telling you anything!"

Chat Noir slammed him against the ledge. "You don't really have much of a choice now do you. Either you tell me where she is or all your going to be seeing is your death.."

Never in a million years did he think he would say something like that. But when it came to the people he loves, he didn't care.

Volpina decided to step in, before things got worse. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Adr–Ahh–I mean Chat Noir that's enough, will find another way to get him to talk!"

"No he's going to tell us now, I'm done waiting.." Chat Noir moves him a little further, hoping that he'll talk before he does something that he'll regret. "I'm going to count to 10 and if you don't give me an answer by the time I'm done, you know what's coming... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6.." As he was counting down the minutes he was gradually getting closer to his death. "5... 4... 3..."

Dark Silver Moth came clean. "A-Alright alright I'll tell you everything just let me go!"

"Tell me now!" Chat Noir said.

"Hawk Moth has got her in a cage along with her pet, every time I go in and check on them their more weaker.. it's like he's almost draining the life out of them." He explained.

"Where is he keeping them held?" Chat Noir asked.

Dark Silver Moth lowered his head and thought twice about answering that question.

Just as Chat Noir was about to speak he told him something that shock him for forever.

"At Gabriel Agreste mansion!"

Chat Noir's eyes winded at that name, his father couldn't be Hawk Moth? Could he?! No if so their had to be a reasonable explanation. He always thought that his father was cruel and rube towards others but begin a villain and hurting others that's going to far.

"Chat Noir are you okay?" Volpina asked him, as he came back to reality.

"Take me to him!"

* * *

It was staring to get dark outside when they approached the Agreste mansion. Chat Noir had Dark Silver Moth wrapped around in a rope that Queen Bee made. It was hard so he wouldn't be able to break it.

"Ahh, why are we at Gabriel Agreste's house?" Volpina questioned.

"Yeah why are we, I mean he can't be Hawk Moth. Gabriel Agreste is a fashion designer my daddy and him are very good friends, as am I with his son Adrien Agreste who's so gorgeously handsome and could have been mine if it weren't for that baker girl.. sh–" Queen Bee got cut off by Volpina.

"You know we're on a mission here, and it doesn't help that the fact that your going on about something that really isn't necessary right now.. so if you would just stop taking and start helping!" Volpina argued with her.

Queen Bee gasped and was about to question her when Chat Noir interrupt them. "Enough, Queen Bee I want you to scout the the area while me and Volpina scout the top. Can you do that?"

She crossed her arms and let out a hmp." Of course I can, who do you think your taking to." They were all ready long gone by the time she finished speaking.

Queen Bee let out a sigh and begin scouting the area. All the lights where out which meant no one was home, at least that's what she thought. Expect their was one thing that caught her eye, their was a window that was open which got her suspicious. She didn't know if it was a trap or if it was meant to be left open.

"Chat Noir all the lights are out in the house but theirs something odd.." Queen Bee spoke through her

"What is it?" He asked.

"Out of all the other windows in the house their seems to be only one open.. don't you find that a little creep?"

Chat Noir agreed. "Don't make a move yet, stay right were you are. I'll be down in a minute!"

Queen Bee waited for about 10 seconds until she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Everything looks okay to me, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal house!" Volpina told Chat Noir, as she finished looking around for clues.

Chat Noir was to busy trying to think things over, if it really was his father who was behind all of the attacks on Paris then theirs going to be something terrible.

"Chat Noir? Chat Noir?" Volpina called out his name, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm..?!" He turned his head around.

"Are you okay? You seem a little.. off after we left the Eiffel Tower. Is their something bugging you?" Volpina wondered.

Chat Noir turned around let out a sigh, he didn't want Alya to notice or figure something out. "I-It's nothing, let's just focus on the mission at hand!" Chat Noir grabbed his baton pressed the paw print as it sung up and dialled Queen Bee.

After 5 seconds of not picking up it went to voice message. Chat Noir had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Youuu-whooo, is their anybody home?" Queen Bee called out, as she made her way into the main entrance. Everything was dark so it was hard to see where she was going, the only thing that was giving her an light was from outside.

She made her way into a strange room filled with photos of–Queen Bee gasped when she saw who they were. It was Adrien. All different kinds poses from his previous photoshoots. She was to busy drooling over them that she almost forgot about what she was supposed to do in the first place.

Just as she was about to touch one of the pictures something off to the side caught her attention. It was a big large portrait of a woman with beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Queen Bee was amazed by how beautiful the panting was. Everything about it even the detail was so intricate and very well detailed.

"This must be Adrien's mother!" Queen Bee whispered to herself.

She touched it but was startled as a hand covered her mouth.

"Queen Bee, where are you?" Volpina called out her name, hoping to get a response back but didn't.

It was quite which got Chat Noir was he tried calling her but their was no answer. "Queen Bee?"

Their was still no response, he knew that something was wrong.

"Volpina, you go check upstairs while I check down here, call me if you see anything suspicious." Chat Noir instructed.

Volpina nods her head and fly's away searching for Queen Bee.

Before Chat Noir went in search for Chloe he took a glance at the photo of him and his father that was taken 2 years ago. That year was so tough, especially after the disappearance of his mother. Not only did it change him but it also changed his father.

He knew that nothing would be the same again. But that's soon going to change... very soon.

As of Dark Silver Moth he was left outside tied upside down at the top of the cupola. Their was a tracker on him so if he tried to escape. They knew were to find him.

The first room he looked in was the atelier on his right, everything looked pretty normal. Nothing broken or destroyed, just the same old room as before.

The one thing that hasn't changed of course is the panting of his mother. Just looking at it made him miss her more. He always wondered why she left them, what was the reason.

All the questions that he longed for many years still could not be answered.

Then something hit him, if his father really is Hawk Moth, not saying that his is just a thought. For what purpose could it be.

When he took a step closer to the panting he heard a crumbling sound, Chat Noir looked down and saw Queen Bee's pure, he bent down and picked it up and saw that it had been ripped apart.

Now he knew that something was wrong. He needed to find Queen Bee.

Although he was not the only one in the room. His thoughts got broken when a big thump startled him. "Looking for someone?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

Chat Noir got up slowly then turned around and gasped as he was face to face with... Hawk Moth.

"Hawk Moth!" Chat Noir grumbled.

"Chat Noir!" He replied back, just as he was about to make a step Chat Noir grabbed his baton and extend it.

"Don't move!" He threatened him, keeping his eyes on him.

Hawk Moth let out a grin. "Oh.."

Chat Noir got a look at the person who has been attacking Paris and victimizing people just so he can get his hands on his and ladybug's Miraculous.

One thing that caught his eyes was his brooch, it was shaped as a butterfly. Which must mean that's his Miraculous.

All he has to do now is grab it and all of this will come to an end.

Hawk Moth knew what he was staring at. "Stared long enough, have we?"

"Where's Marinette?" Chat Noir changed the subject.

Hawk Moth began to chuckle. "Give me your Miraculous first, then maybe I'll give her back to you!"

"Not going to happen!"

Hawk Moth taped his cane and rubbed it up and down then narrowed his eyes at him. "Then she's as good as gone!"

Chat Noir wasted no time in arguing, he extend his baton as it lifted him up into the air and was about to take a hit at Hawk Moth when he moved before he even got a change.

Hawk Moth smiled, he raised his cane up as a thousands of butterfly's came flying above his head. Each one was white then soon changed into black. "Akuma attack Chat Noir!" He demanded, pointing his cane at him.

The akuma's all launched full speed towards Chat Noir, he swung his baton so hard and so fast that he almost lost control of his arms.

Things were staring to get crazy real fast, he knew that he couldn't take on Hawk Moth himself. But something inside him was telling him to do this himself, that the only person who could do this.. is him.

He was the one who lost Marinette and Tikki, so it was up to him to rescue them no matter what the cost is.

Hawk Moth was getting tired so he brought out the big guns, with the snap of his fingers Marinette appeared in front, with handcuffs behind her back and black tape around her mouth–preventing her from speaking.

"MARINETTE!" Chat Noir yelled, he kept a good grip on his baton.

She muffled something but Hawk Moth grabbed her by the neck. "I do say she's quite a beauty you've got.. although it'll be a shame if I cut that beautiful face.." Hawk Moth grins.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Chat Noir threatened him.

"Hand me your Miraculous and I'll let her go."

Marinette shock her head and muffled through the tape, telling him 'don't do it!' Chat Noir could tell she was saying don't give it to him.

Her life was on the line so was his Miraculous, what would he choice.


	23. Hawk Moth True Identity

Hawk Moth True Identity

What should I do?

Hand over my Miraculous for Marinette.

No, their must be a different way for me to keep my Miraculous and save Marinette.

But how?

One minute he makes a move and Marinette is gone.

Chat Noir was trying to think of something.. anything that would get him out of this situation.

"Time is running up, give me your MIRACULOUS NOW!" Hawk Moth yelled, demanding for his ring.

The palms of his hands were sweating, he hardly realized that he was panting. He dropped his baton onto the floor as it slowly rolled towards Hawk Moth.

He dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

Hawk Moth smiled, this was the moment he has been waiting for. He will finally obtain the ultimate power.

Marinette couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was actually going to do it. Their was no way she could let that happen.

So she tired to break free for the handcuffs, no matter how hard she tired it just wouldn't work. Then it hit her he didn't tie her legs, which gave her an advantage.

With just a swing of her right leg it hit Hawk's Moth leg, he let out a yell and release his hold around her.

Marinette feel to the ground, as she struggled to get out of the handcuffs. As she tried to break out of them, she noticed Chat Noir's baton.

It was just a few inches away from here, if she could reach it, then maybe..

"Ugh–you little brat!" Hawk Moth said, with anger.

Marinette mumbled as she tried to get Chat Noir's attention.

He heard her just as he was about to take of his ring.

She was moving her head at his baton, her feet were right on it as she pushed it as it moved.

Chat Noir put a serious face on and ran for his baton.

But black-butterflies stopped in, by covering him.

He was done, so he ran as fast as his cat legs could take him and went through them.

He reached out his arm for his baton, when he got a hold of it he slammed against the floor.

Marinette smiled through the tape. Suddenly she felt a sharp tight grip on her shoulder.

She drifted her eyes up to come upon Hawk Moth.

He was furious.

Hawk Moth gritted his teeth and was about to hit her when he felt a hug hit on his chest.

Chat Noir's baton was extend out so long that it hit a good spot on him that he slammed against the glass window–leaving him on te ground groaning in pain.

First thing Chat Noir did was run to his beloved girlfriend, who was handcuffed on the ground.

Marinette drifted his eyes upon him when he approached her and couldn't be more happy that he was here.

He fell to his knees and instead of taking of the handcuffs, he took of the tape that was covering her mouth, and gave her an ever lasting passionate kiss.

Nothing else in that moment mattered, it was just them.

The kiss lasted a minute before they release and caught their breaths, both of them were smiling after words.

"Are you okay?" He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm fine.. now that your here!" Marinette teased him.

Chat Noir smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Turn around, so I can get those handcuffs off of you."

Marinette did as he said and waited until her hands were free.

Once they were off Marinette flecked her hands so she got a good feel at them again, after having them behind tied behind her back for so long.

"Where's Tikki?" Chat Noir asked her, getting down to more serious matters.

Marinette was looking around for the secret door that Hawk Moth opened, her eyes came upon the huge portrait of a blonde woman with a long dress.

She walked over to it and stared at it for quite some time, until Chat Noir came by her side.

Then placed her hands on it and tried to unlock the hidden secret that Adrien doesn't know about.

"Hey what are you doing, theirs nothing their.." Chat Noir told her.

Marinette let out smirk, until her fingers came to the keys that made a click sound. "Are you sure about that!"

Chat Noir was surprised with what he was seeing, not only was his father hiding a secret safe behind the panting of his mother but their was a secret key to whatever it led to next.

They both stepped back and saw a hatch opened that came from the ground.

Chat Noir was in shock and had no words.

"Marinette, how did you figure this out!"

"Well, when I was thrown into a cage for a week.. I began to notice ever time when Hawk Moth started to come. At first I didn't know how or where I was but as soon as I notice something all the pieces came together..." Marinette said. "Plus when he took me out of the cage and brought me here it wasn't to hard to figure it out!"

Chat Noir came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Thier faces were inch's apart. "And this is why I love you."

Marinette placed her hand gently on his chest and felt how hard it felt, he must have been working out. "And I you.."

It was this time that she leaned in and kissed his lips.

It was cut short due to a voice that broke their loving moment.

"Marinette!" Volpina yelled out coming from the broken window.

They both turned around and saw Volpina running towards them.

"I'm so glad your okay, you have no ideas how worried I was. Are you okay?" Volpina asked, as she came to a halt.

Marinette's eyes widened when she notice who it was. "Alya.. I-Is that you?" Chat Noir released his grip around her waist as she moved towards Volpina, as she got a better look at her face.

Before she knew for sure that it was her, she moved in to give her a hug.

Volpina expected her hug back in return.

Happy that her BFF was okay.

"I hate break this up but we still have to find Chlo–I-I mean Queen Bee!" Chat Noir reminded them both.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him then turned around and thought for a second at what he just said. "I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you just said!"

Chat Noir blinked at her then started at Volpina for some help to back him up.

But all she did was shake her head.

He let out a sigh and placed his hands on her shoulder, while she crossed her arms–waiting for an explanation.

"Sweetie.. while you were gone.. it was up to me to choice and with the help of Master Fu, who got the Bee and Fox Miraculous..." Chat Noir explained.

"I get that part, so who got the Bee Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

Chat Noir was about to speak but Marinette stoped him.

"No wait.. I'm going to take a wild guess and say... Chloe!"

Volpina and Chat Noir went silent and didn't say a word, Marinette pressed her lips together and shock her head.

"Of course it's her, who else would get to be the Queen if not anyone but her." Marinette said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better she practically acts like a mean Queen Bee!" Volpina stated.

Marinette laughed.

"She's changed since she got the Miraculous, she's trying.." Chat Noir told Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Not hard enough!" She whispered.

"Look we don't have time for this, we still need to find her." Chat Noir got serious. "Volpina, did you find anything?"

Volpina shock her head. "No!"

"I think I might have a feeling where she might be." Marinette pointed to the open whole on the ground.

"Wow, what is that?" Volpina asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Come on!" Chat Noir motion for them to come...

* * *

It started off dark when they entered the room of were Marinette was kidnapped in.

"Chat, can you see Tikki?" Marinette asked him.

He was the only one who could see in the dark, his green night cat eyes scanned the room until it came to a purple glowing cage, he narrowed his eyes to get a better look to see if it was Tikki.

And it was.

"Marinette I found her!" He said.

Her face lit up with joy at the mention of her, she missed her pretty little ladybug-red kwami.

Before they even got a change to move a big large window open in-front of them. Outside you could see the whole city of Paris.

Standing in front of the large window was Hawk Moth, his hands were on his cane while he kept his head down, with a little smirk.

Volpina got out her flute, while Chat Noir took out his baton and shielded Marinette.

"What a nice surprise." Hawk Moth began speaking. "I didn't expect to see Volpina, I'm so glad you could make it hear to witness the distraction!" He then lifted his head up still with that evil smirk.

Soon thousands of white butterflies all cane behind Hawk Moth.

"Where's Queen Bee?" Chat Noir asked.

"See for yourself!" Hawk Moth lowered his cane which let out a thud and another purple cage appeared except this time with Chloe with her outfit all torn apart.

"Her Miraculous was not the one I need to optain the power I seek.."

"Sorry but your not getting mine!" Chat Noir says.

Hawk Moth let out a grunt and shock his head, he was tired of playing games. "Without your girlfriend's kwami she's helpless. Now give me the ladybug ear-rings and the cat noir ring or else, I'll turn all these butterflies into akumas and have them cause destruction on Paris."

Marinette looked at Tikki and saw that she was still the same as before, she had a plan and all she need was for Chat Noir and Volpina to distract Hawk Moth.

"Never going to happen Hawk Moth," Marinette said. "As long as we're standing we will fight to the end to protect the ones we love."

"Have it your way then... come to me my AKUAMS AND EVILS ME!" Hawk Moth raised his arms up while chuckling, they all akuamtized him.

Every single butterfly that used to be white was now filled with darkness, not only had the butterflies had changed but so did Hawk Moth.

His whole body was covered in black, with one butterfly that standed out which they figured was his Miraculous.

"Chat Noir I think I found out we're his Miraculous his." Marinette whispered to him.

Chat Noir was listening.

"See the silver butterfly that's under his chin."

Chat Noir saw what she was saying. "Yup!"

"I want you and Volpina to distract him while I free Tikki and Chloe! Sounds like a plan?" Marinette says clearly to him.

He gave her a wink, which meant yes.

Volpina was filled in on the plan by Chat Noir giving her a heads up, by then she already knew and was ready to kick some butt.

Hawk Moth's cane was black and had transformed into a purple butterfly at the top, in the middle was a silver circle.

Volpina blew her flute, as she played a few keys, then an orange light came from the top of it which she threw and soon their was 10 sets of her surrounding Hawk Moth.

Chat Noir joined her and did what he was best at, while Marinette made her way over to Tikki.

She kneeled down and hit the cage so hard that it made her hands turn red. "Tikki... Tikki, can you hear me?" She called her out.

Her eyes were shut.

Marinette took a glance back at her friends to see how things were going. Chat Noir was fighting off black evil akumas, Volpina was flying trying to out run they akumas.

Hawk Moth raised his cane as a silver light started to shine then next it fired at Volpina, sending her to fall onto the floor.

"Volpina!" Chat Noir yelled.

She let out a moan then placed her hand on her head and shock it off.

This time she was going full out stronger, her flute wasn't damage, and decides even if it did it still wouldn't, why because it's magic!

This time her notes were more faster then soon argue.

She had played a key that it made a huge creature appear, it roared so loud that Chat Noir almost lost his hearing.

Volpina gave him a thumbs up, signalling that she's okay.

Chat Noir had just finished fighting off the akumas when he decided to help Marinette, she was struggling to free Tikki.

"Let me try." He mentioned to her.

Marinette moved aside and watched him swing his baton so hard that the cage started to crake.

Then the cage droke into millions of tiny pieces, Tikki fell right into Marinette's hand.

She gave her a sweet kiss on her head, happy to be reunited with her kwami again.

"Great now all you have to do is transform and grab his Miraculous." Chat Noir said.

"It's not that simple but, Tikki's not awake yet!" Marinette got worried, her eyes have been this way since Hawk Moth kidnapped them.

Marinette wondered if she was faking it. But Tikki's eyes started to open, slowly though.

"M-Marinette..." Tikki whispered.

They both smiled.

"I'm here Tikki and I'm okay.. will you be able to transform?"

Tikki blinked before she saw where they were, it was Hawk Moth layer. "Yes!"

That's what she liked to hear.

"Alright then.. Tikki Spots on!" Marinette called out as the magic slowly turned her into Ladybug.

"Ah, feels good to be back!" Ladybug looked at her outfit.

"You have no idea!" Chat Noir awed at her.

Ladybug snapped her fingers, which startled him. "Focus, how are we going to get his Miraculous, without him attacking us?"

Volpina flew right to them and saw Ladybug. "I'm so glad your back girl!"

Ladybug smiled. "Thanks!"

"I got it, Volpina I want you to go get Chloe out of the cage while me and Ladybug get Hawk Moth's Miraculous." He told her.

"Sure, but how are you guys going to stop him!"

"Still not sure on that part yet." Chat Noir said.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug threw her- yo-yo into the air when soon a mirror fell into her hands.

"A mirror, that's how we're going to stop him!" Volpina questioned.

Ladybug keep looking around for anything that possibly might help her, then it hit her.

"Are you guys ready?" Ladybug asked her friends.

"Always, My Lady!" Chat Noir winked.

Volpina just rolled her eyes. "You can count on me!"

They all placed their hands in the middle and gave each other a look before they got into act.

Volpina flew over to Chloe but along the way akumas tried to stop her, she played a note on her flute then fired a massive lightning bolt at them.

The akumas each disappeared into thin air.

"NOOO!" Hawk Moth yelled, with rage.

Volpina let out a victory smile.

He gritted his teeth and raised his cane to fire another one at her, although this time it didn't go far, Chat Noir was going to use catalyst on his cane so he was defensive.

Ladybug waited patiently for the right move. The plan was to get rid of his weapon, which is his cane-and once that was destroyed she would use mirror to cover his face while Chat Noir grabs his Miraculous and then will finally have put an end to this.

Hawk Moth now aimed it at Chat Noir but he was to quick at reaching his cane, the second he touched it it disappeared.

Now it was time for Ladybug to work her magic.

She ran while she got the mirror ready.

Hawk Moth was to distracted on Chat Noir to even notice that Ladybug was approaching him.

Ladybug leaped into the air coming up behind him then shined the mirror in the direction of his face, as the light from behind him reflected.

It was then that he notice when he sensed something wasn't right, little to late for that.

The light that came from the mirror shined so bright Hawk Moth couldn't see anything, as his eyes were covered.

He let out a frustrated grumble, then tried to grab the mirror but he couldn't.

"Now Chat Noir!" Ladybug shouted out.

With just a bounce of his legs he extend his hand out and grabbed his Miraculous while he was struggling.

"Got it!" Chat Noir raised it high like a trophy.

He threw it to Ladybug and once she had it in her hands she destroyed it, a little purple kawmi game out.

"Finally I'm free!" Nooooo cheered, with excitement.

Ladybug figured this must be the butterfly kwami that Master Fu said had been missing.

Once the Miraculous was off of Hawk Moth his transformation changed him back into his original form.

This is the moment that Ladybug and Chat Noir have been waiting for, they finally get to know who has been hiding behind that mask for so long...

The purple light started to fade away when he was truly revealed as... _Gabriel Agreste_.

Ladybug was in shock to find out the one person she admired the most in Paris, other then Adrien of course!

Volpina mouth dropped open, while she held an unconscious Chloe in her arms.

Out of the two, the one who was in shock the most was Chat Noir. All this time the person who had been sending the akumas out to the innocent people of Paris... was his father.. inside he felt angry with range, but also confused.

Why was he doing this? For what reason. Well it's about time to find out.


	24. The Big Reveal

The Big Reveal

The rain outside was pouring down fast while lightning strikes, people were safely in their homes waiting for the storm to die down.

Meanwhile At The Agreste Mansion

"I-It w-was you all this time.." Chat Noir dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

His father was Hawk Moth.

Ladybug ran to his side and tried to comfort him.

"NOOOO!" Gabriel yelled out.

Ladybug looked up at him. "It's over Mrs. Agreste, your secret is out."

But to him it wasn't over. He made a run for the hatch.

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and swing it towards him, the string tied him up as he fell onto the ground.

He struggled with it. But it was no use the string was strong.

She kept a good grip on him when Chat Noir came beside her.

"Well is it isn't the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir.. now that you know who I am what are you going to do with me? Hmm.." Gabriel Agreste questioned.

Chat Noir gritted his teeth. "I have a plan in mind with what I would like to do to you.."

"Oh really!" Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"First your going to tell us what you were going to do when you had our Miraculous!" Ladybug asked.

Gabriel stayed silent until Chat Noir grabbed him by his collar. "Answer her?" He yelled.

"And if I don't!"

"Then your spend the rest of ur life in prison!" Chat Noir told him, he didn't care at this point what happened to him, even thought it was his father.

He narrowed his eyes at him and thought for a second about speaking or not, he had no other option but to speak since he was tied up and had no way of getting free.

"Once I had your Miraculous I would have the ultimate power, and make my greatest wish." Gabriel Agreste explained slowly.

"What wish?" Chat Noir asked.

Gabriel smirked. "To bring my wife back."

They both gasped.

Chat Noir's eyes winded. "What?" He repeated.

Everything he did... was to bring his mother back. But still even if it was to do that, he still hurt the people of Paris.

"So you become Hawk Moth to get our Miraculous and once you had them you could wish to bring your wife back!" Ladybug said.

"Yes!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you akumatized the people of Paris, you could go to jail for everything you have done." Chat Noir pointed out.

Chat Noir just realized something, all these years he always wondered what happened to her and why she left. Now that he figured out that his father was Hawk Moth it all added up.

"Where is she?" Chat Noir demanded he got an answer.

"I have no idea, that's why I need the Miraculous... don't you see if you would have just handed them over to me–" Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence when Chat Noir interrupted him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" All of a sudden he yelled without thinking.

It scared him, so did Ladybug.

"Chat Noir it's okay!" Ladybug told him.

"No it's not!" He said.

Time was running out, their Miraculous started to beep indicating that they we're about to de-transform back.

At this point Chat Noir did care, because his father was going to see the person he tried to hurt, just to get his Miraculous.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

It came down to the last minute when they were back to their original form.

Gabriel Agreste's eyes winded when he saw his son in front of him. "Adrien!" He whispered.

Adrien held serious look on his face, "Hello father.. or should I saw Hawk Moth!"

"B-but I don't understand.. how? All this time I tried to hurt my.." He didn't get to finish it.

"Your son, yeah and all this time I tried to hurt my own father.. all these years you have been lying to me. But not anymore. I want the truth this time, what really happened to mom? Why did she leave us?" Adrien was sticking to this until he got what he wanted for so long.

Gabriel closed his eyes and thought back to that day she walked away from him...

"It was that night when I told you to go back to your room!"

 _That Night In The Mansion._

 _"Why do you have to do so rude to our son Gabriel?" She questioned him._

 _"Because he's sticking his noise when he shouldn't suppose to." Gabriel snapped at her._

 _"So, that doesn't mean you should yell at him. He was only worried about me."_

 _He let out a snicker. "And I'm suppose care!"_

 _"Yes because that what a father is suppose to do, care for his son and wife!"_

 _Gabriel shock his head and turned around. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you went behind my back and lied to me about begging a superhero!"_

 _She let out a gulp, worried with what she was about to say next might make him even more angry. "Well what was I suppose to do.. you were always out and traveling to fashion shows ever week. I hardly ever see you, it always got lonely here at home with just me and Adrien. I felt free after I was chosen to be a superhero, that's why I didn't tell you.. because I knew that you would get angry."_

 _In his hand he held a brooch, that looks like a peacock with a body shaped peacock, with a head at the bottom of the center-and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it._

 _"So this is what helps you transform into a superhero!" He looked at it._

 _Miss. Agreste was still on the floor bleeding from her hand, it didn't matter at the moment, all she wanted was her Miraculous back._

 _"M-may I have it back please?" She asked politely._

 _Gabriel moved his eyes to her then back at the brooch and thought. "Not after you tell me how it works?" Gabriel asked._

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

 _Gabriel set the brooch on his desk and placed his hands behind his back before making his way over to his wife, who was still on the floor bleeding._

 _"How does it work?" He asked again, not repeating himself._

 _Miss Agreste lowered her head and didn't say a word._

 _Gabriel waited but nothing came out of her mouth. "Fine then... have it your way, but just remember this I am the boss here.. so when I tell you something I expect an answer."_

 _She let out a tear._

 _"Now leave, I have some work to do before tomorrow's show!" Gabriel dismissed her._

 _"But my Miraculous!"_

 _"I'll be keeping it for now... NOW LEAVE!" He yelled._

 _She flinched and standed up, leaving the room with nothing but sadness. Once she reached her room she immediately started packing, the love that she felt for her husband was not the same anymore._

 _After Adrien was born everything changed, he became more occupied with work instead of his own family._

 _Most of the time he would spend it in his office, it disappointed her that he would spend more time on his work then when he could be spending it with them._

 _Every time she brought Adrien to him he would say he was busy, but she knew him better then that. Or so she thought... it was the day before he left for one of his fashion shows in New York City, he was packing when Adrien walked into his room._

 _It was then that he said his first word. "D-dada.." Adrien spoke with a smile._

 _Gabriel walked over to his son and picked him up, this was the first time he ever really got to see his son up close._

 _His eyes were a light green which he got from his mother, he has golden hair that he got from both of them. His checks were a light pink._

 _With his son in his arms he felt something towards him, he quite didn't understand what it was. Was it love?_

 _Adrien started to squirm in his arms, then he gently laid his head on his chest, he let out a yawn and closed his tiny eyes and went to sleep._

 _Gabriel gently stroked his check and smiled at the baby boy._

 _Sometimes she wishes things were different, but things weren't that simple._

 _"Mistress what are you doing?" Duusu asked, coming form her clothes._

 _She just finished putting the last of her clothes and shut the suitcase. "What does it look like, I'm leaving!"_

 _"What! B-but you can't... what about your son! He'll be devastated when he finds out your gone." Duusu reminds her._

 _On her bureau held a photo of her sweet son when he was 10 years old smiling with a flower in his hands, when she took that picture._

 _She smiled at that memory, those were the good days when Gabriel showed some interest until started to go down hill.._

 _She took that picture with her so wherever she felt lonely, she knew she could always look at it and remember the good times spend with her beloved son._

 _Before she left that night she made one more stop, and that was seeing Adrien. The lights were out which meant he was asleep, without making a sound she gently opened his door and walked over to his bed and saw how peaceful he looked when sleeping._

 _This was one thing she was going to miss dearly, was watching him sleep. She would do this every night when he was a baby. Wait until he fell asleep while she read him a bedtime story._

 _She placed her hand on his forehead and rubbed it every so gently so he wounded wake up, then leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered. "I love you, and I'll always be with you! Forever.." She shed a tear, leaving her son was one thing she regretted that night._

 _He was the one who kept her so strong during her marriage, even when things were ruff he always made her smile._

 _So after she said good-bye to Adrien one last time she left and never returned._

With everything that happened Adrien shed a tear, for so long he thought it was him who made her leave, but in the end it was his father who drove her off. She wasn't happy with how he treated her so she left, all those years of hurt and pain was all because of his father. It all made sense now.

"Are you okay Adrien?" Marinette asked him, seeing how he was quite.

Adrien wiped off his tear and let out a sniff before focusing his attention back at his father. "Yeah just fine!" He was lying, inside he was hurt.

"All I wanted to do was bring back my wife, all these years all I did was cause her pain, not realizing it until now!" Gabriel spoke the truth.

They both looked at him and wondered what they were going to do to him now, their was two options. One they could hand him in to the police and let them deal with it.. or they could release him and everything would go back to the way it was.

It was up to them to make the choice.

"What do you want to do Adrien? He's your father!" Marinette replies.

Adrien thought about what to do, this was the first time he ever made a decision. It was always his father that did that. Now it's his turn.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.. let him go.."

Marinette was shocked but at the same time happy, that he made the right decision.

The string that was around him was lose when Marinette untied it.

Gabriel got up off of the ground, brush of some dirt from his clothes, "Why did you release me?"

"Because I love you." Adrien told him.

All he ever wanted from his father was to be loved, now he hopes that things will change. For good.

Gabriel was about to hug him when he grabbed Marinette by her neck and pulled out a knife.

Adrien's eyes widened in shock. "Release her!" He demanded.

Gabriel started to choke her, as he tighten his grip around her neck. "Why should I.. if I can't have my love back then YOU WON'T EITHER!" Gabriel raised the knife high in the air about to strike Marinette when Adrien ran towards them and hit them, causing the both to hit of the ground.

Marinette fell a few feet away from him. She slowly started to close her eyes.

Gabriel hit the floor when he felt a sudden sharp pain hit his chest.. it was the knife.. when Adrien had bumped them he lost his grip on the knife as it went flying into the air.

Blood was coming from his chest, he started to lose his breathing. As everything around him began to fade.

Adrien stood beside his father and watch as his life was about to go.

"A-Adrien I-I just want you to know t-that I never intended to... h-hurt anyone.. a-all I wanted was to b-bring your... m-mother back so we could a-all be a family again.. that's a-all... I-.. e-ever... wanted..." Gabriel spoke while trying to breath.

Adrien understand that now.

Gabriel spoke his last words before he closed his eyes forever. "I-I want y-you... to k-know that I-I l-love.. you..."

The famous fashion designer was gone. As the blood kept coming out.

Adrien made his way over to Marinette who hasn't moved.

"M-Marinette.. please wake up..." Adrien pleaded, not wanting her to go just how her mother did years ago.

He stroked her check lovingly, hoping that she would wake up.

Her eyes were still shut.

He dropped his head as it touched her forehead, not wanting to believe that she was gone.

A moan came from her mouth, Adrien lifted his head up and saw that her eyes were starting to open.

"Mmm.. what happened?" Marinette mumbled.

She couldn't speak as Adrien kissed her so hard, that she just couldn't resist.

They both loved how the kids felt that they didn't want it to end, but it had to unless they want to stop breathing.

"Don't worry, everything is fine.. well not everything.." Adrien glanced at his died father now.

Marinette gasped at what she was seeing, she almost had to cover her eyes because it was so horrible. "A-Adrien.. I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay.. nothing we can't fix now.. what's done is done." Adrien said.

"Guys!" Volpina shoutout to them.

With everything that bad been going on, they almost forgot about Alya and Chloe.

Both of them rushed to them to see what's going on.

"Is she okay?" Marinette asked, concerned.

"Yes, but we need to get her to a hospital. She's needs help from the doctors." Volpina told them.

She wasn't the only one who had to go to the hospital.

Adrien glanced at what was left of his horrible father.


	25. End Game

End Game

Sirens went off as the ambulance arrived. Two people with uniforms brought out a gurnee for two people.

Marinette, Adrien and Alya watched as they took Chloe and Mrs. Agreste into the ambulance.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Alya asked her friends.

"I don't know.. will just have to wait and see." Marinette replied back, shrugging her shoulders.

Adrien watched as the ambulances left leaving only the police.

A police officer approached them. "If you kids wouldn't mind answering a few questions it would be helpful."

Alya and Marinette stared at each other and agreed to it, but Adrien just said silent.

The officer took out a pen and a notepad. "Okay so I want you to tell me what happened? And don't leave anything out!"

Alya was the first one to speak. "Well sir, me and my friends were having a normal day when suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir came and made a run for the Agreste's house.. we had no idea what was going on so we wait to see, 3 hours later they come out with an unconscious Chloe Bourgeois and then they told us that Mrs. Agreste was died.." Alya explained to him, as he wrote everything down.

"Is that all?" He asked, writing down the last sentence.

Marinette nodded her head, Adrien still stayed silent, not saying a word.

The officer looked back an forth at the kids an wondered if they were hiding something. "Is their something that your not telling me?" He asked Adrien. Getting him attention.

Adrien wasn't in the mood for answering questions, their were to many things on is mind right now. "No she told you everything you need to know, if you'll excuse me!" Adrien left and headed for his house.

Marinette caught up with him, "Adrien, are you really alright?"

Adrien stopped by his door, opened it and walked in. Not caring that his girlfriend was behind him. Right now he just wanted to be left alone.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette called him out.

"Please Marinette, I just want to be left alone..." Adrien told her sharply, as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, locking the door.

Marinette frowned and understood how he felt at the moment, I mean his father just died for crying out loud. Of course he's going to fell depressed and upset. Hawk Moth was his father, not to mention that he was the reason that his mother left.

"Hey is Adrien okay?" Alya asked, combing up beside her.

"He just needs some alone time right now!" Marinette said.

Adrien slid down against his door and fell to his knees on the ground and hugged his knees tightly, lowering his head down and tried to get his thoughts straight. Father.. Hawk Moth.. Mother was the peacock superhero.. were did she go all these years?.. he was the reason she left.. so many things were mixing in his head that he started to cry...

"Adrien are you okay?" Plagg asked his friend.

"H-honestly Plagg.. I-I don't know anymore.." Adrien talked while crying.

His whole inside was torn apart. The love he felt towards his father has been destroyed. All he cared now was about his mother, and where she is, or if she even is alive.

Plagg sat on his forehead listening to him cry his heart out. Soon he fell asleep, drifting of dreaming except it wasn't a good dream.. Hawk Moth held his mother close around her neck, she struggled to be released but he kept his grip tight around her until she couldn't breathe.

Adrien ran to try and save her, but by the time she was already dead, lying on the floor...

"You MONSTER!" Adrien screamed with so much anger that he tan towards Hawk Moth, but he vanished when he reached him.

There was nothing but darkness, it was only him and his mother.

"Mother!" Adrien yelled out, awaking from his sleep, he was sweating as he saw that it was already night.

He glanced over at his clock it read 11:30, almost 12, he had been sleeping for about 11 hours since his whole world came crumbling down.

His phone had 4 messages from Nino, while Marinette only send him 2. Alya called him.

Adrien sent a quick text to Nino and Marinette, telling them that he was okay and that their was no need for them to worry.. out of nowhere he just remembered about Chloe and his father, he asked Marinette how they were doing.

Marinette told him that Chloe will recover soon, and did his father.. well... they got him hocked up to monitors but they say that he won't last long.. his heart is slowly getting weaker and weaker..

Adrien wasn't surprised, after all a knife went through him. Even if he didn't make it, he'll always love him.

That's the type of person he is, although he'll never forgive for what he did.

RING RING RING.

His phone was going of, Marinette was calling him. He smiled and answered it.

"Hello?" Adrien spoke through the phone.

"Hey, I was just wondering on how your doing?" She was concerned for him, all day long she couldn't help but wonder how he felt inside about what happened last night.

Adrien let out a sigh, "Honestly Marinette.. I just don't know.."

The line went silent, as neither one spoke a word.

"Look Adrien.." Marinette paused then sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened with your father.. I mean to find out that he was Hawk Moth all this time is just... horrible... I can't imagine the pain you are going through right now.. but if you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here for you.."

"Thanks Marinette, I know I always can count on you to make me feel better.. like my mom used to do, when I was little.." Adrien remember years ago when he always felt down and his mother would be right their to cheer him up.

He missed his mother so much, their wasn't a day that he didn't think about her. If he could just be in her arms again it would make him so happy.

That was his only wish in the world was to see him mother again, he would do anything to make that happen..

"Adrien... are you still their?"

One minute..

Two minutes..

Then he answered her.

"Yeah, sorry... just thinking !" Which was true, that's what he's been doing all day long.

"It's okay, I think we all have been doing that today."

Just listening to the sound of her voice made him calm and relaxed, boy how he missed her-if only she wore here. He would give her a loving hug for everything she has done for him. But instead he told her to leave him, when he could have just told her that all he needed was comforting.

Adrien got up and went to his desk that had a picture of him and Marinette, while the other was of his mother.

Their was not one thing that he wished he could do over again, was fix his parents relationship-then maybe his mother wouldn't have left all those years ago.

Now that his father is in the hospital he couldn't decide if he should go and see him or not. After everything he put him and Marinette through, he just didn't now.

"Marinette can you come with me to the hospital, I want to see him.." Adrien told her.

On like him he's not like his father, cold, ruthless... and mean with others.

3 hours later

"Your Mr. Agreste son... Adrien Agreste I assume, correct!" A nurse with drown hair asked, with a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes!" Adrien replied back.

The nurse was looking over at the paper in front of her, "Right this way!" She assured them.

Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand as they followed the nurse down the hall to room 156, were Gabriel was staying in.

The nurse opened the door as she let Adrien and Marinette go on first, what they saw shocked them.

Gabriel Agreste was on the hospital bed, hocked up to a machine that was keeping him what they hope alive. Their was two tubes in his noise which keep him breathing.. Adrien hated to see his father like this.

This was the first time that his father has ever been in such a bad condition, he always noticed that they covered up the place were the knife went.

"All give you guys some privacy.." The nurse held her clipboard tight against her chest before closing the door.

"Thank you!" Marinette told her.

"Your welcome!" She smiled.

Once the door was closed Adrien couldn't move from were he was standing, he was frozen, his palms started to sweat.

The only sound in the room was the monitor.

Marinette gently placed her hand on his shoulders, her touch made him calm down a little. "It's okay, I'm here if you need me!" She promised him.

Adrien looked back and gave a little smile before turning back at his father, Marinette slipped her hand into his as they walked over to him.

He couldn't hear anything so whatever Adrien would say would be of no use, but he didn't care if he heated him or not. That wasn't the point.

A chair was set beside the bed for anyone to sit, Adrien sat down and let out a heavy sigh. "Look at were we are now huh father..." Adrien said, looking at his face.

His eyes were still closed.

Marinette stood behind him, heartbroken for him. It wasn't his fault that he was a horrible father. He had good intentions. Just not the right ones.

Adrien looked down at his hands and brought one to his that laid beside his side. "I... I-I'm sorry for everything... I was the one who drove mom away... if I hadn't been born then maybe things would have been different... then maybe she would be here..." Adrien didn't realize that he was crying.

Marinette was also crying.

Adrien lowered his head and said spoke the words that he said he wouldn't do. "I-I forgive you for what you did... I-I don't want you to die... I know you maybe some bad choices but that doesn't mean you can change.." Adrien let out a sniff. "We all make bad choices in life.. and that's okay.. because we learn from them.. don't leave me like mom did.. I can't lose someone I love.. so p-please don't go, stay..." Adrien covered his face with his hands as he cried his heart out.

Marinette came closer to him and hugged him as he stood up and embraced her so tightly while crying on her shoulder.

A noise that was so unexpected broke his cry, they both glanced over to what they couldn't believe. Gabriel Agreste's eyes had opened. "A-Adrien... I-is that you?" He mumbled.

Adrien sat back down on the chair and placed his hand back down on his. "Yes.. yes father it's me.. your son Adrien.." He was so happy that his father was awake.

"I'll just step out..." Marinette told them, wanting to give them some privacy to talk.

She left while Gabriel started at her until the door was shut. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked his son, with an eyebrow raised.

Adrien smiled and nodded his head. "Yes.."

Gabriel smiled to. "She's quite a beauty... just like your mother."

"I know.." He laughed.

It was silent, only the monitor beeping. Gabriel looked up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out the right words to say. "I can't decried what I put you through all these years.. I could never forgive myself.." Gabriel closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault father. I know you just wanted to bring mom back, but that didn't mean you had to attack innocent people to get what you wanted.." Adrien told him.

"I know.." Gabriel whispered.

Adrien grabbed his hand and squeezed it, his father glanced at him and saw him smiling at him. "It's okay because I forgive you!"

"How could you forgive me after everything I did!" Gabriel whispered.

"Because I love you father." Adrien said.

"How could you love someone like me.. I was so terrible to you..."

Adrien gulped. "I guess that's just the person I am."

Gabriel looked at his son, and couldn't help boy wondered why he was so rube to him all these years. Just as he was memorizing his words in his head, a tear fell down his cheek. "I-I'm so sorry.. for everything I did to you.. all these years I've been nothing but a bad father.." Gabriel started to cry, letting what he felt inside in go.

Adrien then cried along with him to, "I-It's okay father... it's okay.." Adrien got up and went to embarrass him in a hug as Gabriel cried.

It was such a sweet moment that both of them will never forget.

* * *

Once Gabriel was awake the nurse came in to check on how he was doing, his heart had seemed to be returning back to normal which was good, and the wound that the knife was in has healed up. She said that if everything goes well he could go home by next week.

It was about around 3:40 when he fell asleep, Adrien stepped out to see Marinette as she was sitting outside the waiting room.

He pulled her to the side and when he found a place we're it was just the two of them Adrien hugged her.

"Everything okay Adrien?" Marinette says.

"Better then okay.." Adrien smiled at what he just said.

Marinette leaned into him, not wanting to let him go. "I'm glad to hear!"

"The nurse said that if everything goes well, he'll come home next week."

"Adrien that's wonderful!" Marinette was happy for him.

Adrien smiled to. "Yeah it is."

They said this way, embracing each other until Marinette let go to see his face.

His eyes healed so much hope, joy, beauty and love. She found it beautiful.

Adrien stroked her cheek with his palm, as his knuckles moved so smoothly.

He odd it all to her, she was the one who always had faith in him, she never gave up even when things were ruff, he couldn't ask for a better girlfriend like her. How did he get so lucky.

"I oh you so much." Adrien said sincere.

Marinette narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He took a minute to look at the woman in front of him, then spoke from his heart.

"You always had faith in him.. and me of course, you showed me what real love is Marinette. You showed me the beauty of live.. you filled my life when it held so much darkness... _you are_ _my everything_ , _you are the love of my life_... I don't know what I would do without you!" Adrien looked into her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but love her so much more.

Marinette was speech list, their was actually no words that could describe how she was feeling right now.

Although their was one thing that she knew how to show her love for him.

She pulled him from behind his neck as his lips collide with hers, as their mouths moved together so loving, Adrien moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her closer as their chest come together, with all the excitement they forgot how to breath.

Marinette giggled when Adrien moved his lips down to her neck. His tongue moved down to her shoulder and left a few kisses their. "I love you so much!" Adrien whispered to her.

"I love you too.." Marinette moaned as his lips cane back up to her lips.

"Excuse me!" A voice behind them broke their loving moment.

They both looked to see who destruct them, it was the nurse. "This is a hospital so I'd advise you to go and to that somewhere else. Okay, great thank you!" She told them and went back down the hall.

When she was gone they both stared at each other and laughed their hearts out, this truly was a great day.

 _It just goes to show that bad people can change for the better good. Hope you enjoyed this, theirs two more chapters left and then a surprise.._


	26. Graduation Day

Graduation Day

It has been one week now that Gabriel got discharged from the hospital. The doctors said that everything looks okay, but if anything changes come back immediately.

Gabriel figured they wouldn't but you never now.

He was in a wheel chair for the time being, his legs were still in bad shape so he couldn't walk for a while.

Adrien pushed the wheel chair as they registered out.

Marinette was holding his things as they reached the car.

Adrien unlocked it and opened the back door, "Marinette, I'm going to need your help here, please!"

Marinette just placed his things on the other side and closed the door. "Sure!" Making her way over to him.

"Okay dad your going to have to help us here." Adrien told him.

Gabriel placed his two hands on the wheel chairs handles and pushed himself up a little while Adrien and Marinette supported him by his shoulders. '''Gently.. please." Gabriel hissed.

Gently he was in the back seat.

Marinette took the wheel car and squeezed it in the trunk.

Gabriel fastened his seat belt and relaxed his head, along with is body.

Adrien got into the front seat and fastened his seat held, then waited for Marinette to get in.

Marinette came in and fastened her seat belt when Adrien started the ignition.

Then started to head towards home.

It was quite in the car, no one spoke a word. Adrien was to focused on the road. Marinette was looking outside the window and Gabriel was sleeping again.

They came to a stop light, Adrien looked into his mirror and let out a smirk as he saw that his father was asleep. He must have been really tried.

"Is he asleep again?" Marinette whispered to him, not wanting to wake him up.

Adrien moved his eyes to the window in front and saw that the light had changed green. He put his foot on the gas and drove straight ahead. "Yeah."

Marinette smiled and looked at the window again, then she just realized something. Their Graduating next week. With all the craziness going on she almost forgot.

"Adrien, I just remembered that were going to be graduating next week. Can you believe it." Marinette smiled with joy.

He couldn't believe it either. "Wow, how time goes by fast."

'Yeah, you said it."

Adrien pulled up by his house and shut the car's engine off then took the keys out. He got out so did Marinette and went to the back seat were Gabriel was still asleep.

"Dad, time to wake up were home. You'll have all the time to sleep here.." Adrien spoke to him.

Gabriel moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surrounds. Finally he was home.

"Can you get out of the car by yourself? Or do you need our help?" Adrien asked, placing his car keys in his pockets.

Gabriel made a sudden move but regretted it as his foot still hurt him. "I think I need your help." Gabriel told him.

"Okay."

Adrien and Marinette both helped him out of the car as they healed him by his shoulders again, and walked in until they reached the front door. Adrien took out the house keys which were attached to his car keys and opened the door.

"Home at last!" Adrien welcomed Gabriel and Marientte in.

Marinette lead Gabriel inside while Adrien went to go and get the wheel car.

This was the first time he got to be alone with her, other then the fact that he kidnapped her. Which he was sorry for.

"Thank you for taking care of my son when I couldn't." Gabriel smiled at her.

"No need to thank me, really.. I didn't do much.." Marinette looked away and blushed.

"But you did, you gave him love and compassion, something I never did for him... but that's going to change." Gabriel made that promise.

Marinette was so glad.

"By the way, I'm sorry for kidnapping you and your kwami.."

"No worries, it's all good now."

Gabriel smiled and could see what Adrien saw in her, she had a goof heart just like his wife when he first meet her.

Not long Adrien came in with the wheel chair, Marinette lead him to it and gently sat him down.

"Thank you dear." Gabriel said.

"Did you eat anything dad?" Adrien asked his father.

"Only a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, that was about it."

"Would you like us to make you something?"

"If it's not to much, absolutely.."

Adrien lead him into the kitchen put him close to the table.

"What would you like to eat Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asked him, as she washed her hands.

Gabriel thought about what he would love to eat. "Well if it's not to much, I would like to have some spaghetti with fish, and a bowl of soup!" He requested.

Marinette was getting out the ingredients when he mention what he would love to have. "Nonsense, it's alright. I cook for my family almost all the time."

Adrien let out a chuckle, and went over to her and kissed her cheek, "Wait, till you taste her cooking father, it's amazing."

Marinette blushed on the spot, embarrassed. "A-Adrien.."

"What its the truth.."

Gabriel saw how lovely-dovey the two were and remembered when he and his wife were like that, before things started to go wrong in their relationship. Sometimes he blames himself for driving her away, maybe if he wasn't such a mean and rube person she would have stayed. But that was in the past and he can't turn back time to change things. You have to keep moving forward and live on with what you got.. and that was his son. It took him a long time to figure it out. He was all that he had left. And he was going to cherish every moment he had with him.

It was about an hour when Marinette and Adrien had finished making Gabriel something to eat, Adrien set up the table with knifes, and spoons. "Do you want something to drink dad?" Adrien asked, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Just water is fine."

Adrien went back and got him a glass of water, Marinette then came out with a plate with spaghetti and cooked fish. She set it down in front of him and went back to get his soup.

While he was let alone he noticed the portion of him and his wife with Adrien in the middle. She looked so happy back then. So beautiful and elegant, he just didn't understand why he was so rube towards her. If she were hear right now with him he would apologize a thousand times until she forgave him.

"Here's your water." Adrien interpreted his thoughts.

"Thank you." Gabriel took a sip of water.

It wasn't long until Marinnette came out with his soup.

Adrien went back and get two more plates, one for him and one for Marinette, the came two bowls of soup.

Marinette took a seat across from Adrien as they both were sitting beside Gabriel.

"Let's eat!" Adrien announced with hunger, licking his lips looking at the delicious food that his girlfriend cooked.

Gabriel eat his spaghetti first and was amazed by Marinette's cooking. "Marinette this is quite delicious, were did you learn to cook?"

"My parents."

"Marinette's parents own a bakery shop jus a few blocks down from here, they make amazing delicious sweets. I should take you their sometime." Adrien some with spaghetti in his mouth.

"Adrien were are you manners!" Gabriel snapped at his son, after all their was a lady in their presence.

Marinette giggled.

"Sorry, it's just this spaghetti is really good." Adrien awed.

Marinette bite her lip and shock her head, and eat her spaghetti.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and giggling talking about some old memories from years ago, about when Adrien was a baby. He was embarrassed.

"Dad!" Adrien protested.

"What, I can't show your girlfriend your baby pictures!" He questioned.

"No.." Adrien let out with a grunt.

Marinette giggled, "Well I think you look cute when you were a baby." She complimented him, then gave a wink.

Adrien smiled at her.

"Well I should be heading back home before my parents get worried." Marinette suggested, looking at the time on her watch.

"Already.. alright then, I'll drive you home." Adrien stood up from the table.

"It's okay, I can just walk home. It's only a few minutes away. Besides I need the exercise."

Adrien went over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Not like you get enough!" He whispered, so his father wouldn't hear.

Marinette pushed him on his chest as he let out an 'ouch'.

Gabriel just watched his son flirted with his girlfriend, remembering how he used to do that with his wife.

"I'll walk you to the door!" Adrien told her.

"Okay." Marinette said lovingly.

"I'll be back dad."

Gabriel raised his hand to stop him. "Please take as long as you want!"

Adrien followed Marinette as they reached the door.

"Thanks for coming over, I really appreciated it." Adrien said.

"My pleasure."

Adrien didn't want her to leave but if she stayed any longer her parents would worry all night.

He leaned downed and gave her a goodnight kiss on her pink lips, that tasted like strawberry.

"Goodnight Adrien!" Marinette spoke through the kiss.

"Goodnight Marinette!" Adrien said, releasing the kiss.

Their foreheads bumped together and looked into each other's eyes with so much love.

Marinette let go of his hand and walked outside and headed straight home.

Adrien waited until she was out of sight until he closed the door, and went back into the kitchen to find his father waiting.

Gabriel sensed him when he looked behind his shoulders. "Is she gone?"

Adrien came over and took a seat. "Yeah!"

"I like her."

"You and me both." Adrien laughed then lowered his head backwards.

The room went quite just the ticking of the clock.

"Dad?" Adrien said his name with nervous in his voice.

"Yeah Adrien?" He replied back, wondering what it could be that he sounded so nervous about.

"I think I want to propose to Marinette!" Adrien said sincere.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the mention of proposal. Their only young, and marriage is a serious thing it's no game.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gabriel had to now that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his son.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Adrien spoke form the heart.

Gabriel let out a sigh and couldn't believe what his son was saying.

"Well alright then."

The next day Adrien and Gabriel went out to find the perfect engagement ring, it took forever until they found the one Adrien was looking for.

Next Week

"Thank you everyone for coming out to today's Graduation ceremony, I would like to bring to the stage a very smart student who will be giving this years speech.. please give a warm welcome to Alya Cesaire.." Mr. Damocles announced as everyone clapped their hands.

Alya stood up and thank Mr. Damocles as she took her place on the podium. "Thank you, thank you everyone.. please.. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who put everything together to make this day happen.. two years ago I wouldn't think to be hear speaking about this amazing year.." Alya paused to bring her hands together. "Sure their were a few bumps and bad times on the road, but we got through it!" Alya looked at Marinette with a smile, and then a wink.

Marinette looked down and let out a smile, then bite her lip.

Everyone was sitting down with their gowns and caps on, listening to Alya speak.

Adrien was sitting beside Nino, with Max, Kim, Nathaniel, Ian.

While she was sitting beside Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alix.

They were all sitting in the front while the parents sat behind them, taking pictures.

Alya continued on with her speech. "What I'm trying to say is no matter what comes your way fight it with everything you got, because you have the power to achieve great things. So congratulations to the class of 2017 we did it!" Alya cheered as everyone applauded. Some screamed and whistled.

Mr. Damocles started to call each student one by one as they got their diploma. But when it came to Marinette it was special.

"This student is one of the many few who puts her work first and has a bright future ahead of her.. this years scholarship goes to Marinette Dupian-Cheng." Mr. Damocles called her name as Marinette was in shock.

She was shocked, no words couldn't decried how she felt this very moment as she walked up shock Mr. Damocles hand as he handed her diploma and her scholarship.

Out on in the crowd her parents were clapping and cheering for her, they couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

Gabriel also was clapping for her.

Alya was recording the whole thing. Saving this moment so she will never forget.

Adrien and Nino were clapping happy for their friend, so were the rest of the students.

Once all of them were handed Mr. Damocles congratulated them one more time before they threw their caps into the air, making it afficiel.

The ceremony was over as the students went to their parents. Some of them had flowers or gifts for them congratulating their kids.

"Marinette!" Sabrina ran to her daughter and gave her a tight hug, filled with love.

"Ohh sweetie, I'm so proud of you." Sabrina told her.

"Thanks mom." Marinette smiled, she to was also proud.

Tom came in and gave her a hug and held out a small box.

Marinette gasped, another surprise. "What's this?" She looked at her parents.

Tom shrugged his shoulder and gave it to her. "Just a little something from us, open it!"

Marinette opened it to find a small bracelet with two hearts and the first letter on her name M and the Eiffel Tower.

"Ohh.. mom.. dad.. I love it, thank you!" Marinette kissed them both on the check.

"Their not the only one with a surprise." A voice spoke behind them.

Marinette turned to find Adrien with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "For you my love!" He handed her the flowers.

This was to much, for the scholarship, then a beautiful bracelet from her parents and now a bouquet of roses from her boyfriend... what next and engagement ring?

Marinette was about to cry, but held the tears in.

Marinette ran to him and gave him a hug then a passionate kiss, she didn't care who was watching them.

"That's my gift to you, hope you liked it!" Marinette teased him, wrapping her arms around his

neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"Ohh do I ever.." Adrien smirked, and leaned down again to steal another kiss from her.

"Get a room!" Nino called as he approached them with Alya by his side.

Adrien rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Marinette giggled and went over and hugged Alya then Nino, and congratulate them as did they.

"Congratulation on the scholarship Marinette! Nino congrats him.

"Thanks Nino!"

"Sad thing is that I won't be here for to long!" Alya told Marinette and Adrien.

"What? How come?" Marinette was confused.

"I'm going to study at the University in New York City. I got a letter the other day saying that they want me." Alya told them.

Marinette was surprised to hear such new, Alya has been dying for weeks waiting for the letter to see if she got In or not. Now it had been confirmed.

"Congratulations Alya, I'm so happy for you!" Marinette hugged Alya.

"Thanks girl, and the best part is Nino will be coming with me. That way I wont be alone, in the big city." Alya nudged Nino.

"Yeah turns out that have sick places for DJ's to play, plus they pay you." Nino mention.

Looks like they had everything figured out, her two friends would be going to New York City together.

They all came together and hugged each other. Later Tom and Sabrina took pictures of them together, and one of Marinette and Adrien with the flowers in her hands, Adrien might have slipped in a quick kiss.

Soon everyone went home and got ready for prom, Marinette had went out with Alya and had gotten a dress before all the craziness with Hawk Moth started.

She pulled it out from the closet and was so excited to get it on.

It only took 3 minuets to get into the dress and let her hair down, then curling it. She put on a little bit of mascara, pink eyeshadow, and some blush. Then two diamond earrings.

When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked stunning. The red dress that she got fit her so well and showed of her figure.

"You look gorgeous Marinette!" Tikki said, coming up beside her.

Marinette smiled and put a shake of hair behind her ear. "Thank you Tikki!"

The dress was red of course and at the top had a sliver bedding that looks like flowers, below the waist and at the top right side. It looked even more beautiful with the diamond ear rings.

"Marinette Adrien is here!" Sabrina called out from downstairs.

"Well I guess it's time to go!" Marinette grabbed her purse, Tikki flew right in.

Marinette come down gently trying not to get a scratch on it, when she came face to face with Adrien, who looked handsome in a black tuxedo.

Adrien held a red rose in a small box, but didn't move as he was frozen on the spot.

"Ahh-Adrien are you okay?" Marinette giggled.

Adrien blinked as his mouth hung open. "Y-Yeah.. Marinette you look... amazing!" He finally told her.

Marinette smiled and lowered her head as she started to blush. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself.. kitty!"

Adrien went up to her and took out the flower and placed it on her right hand, it matched with the dress.

"Their now you look beautiful!" Adrien complimented her.

Just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, the sound of her parents voice stoped them.

"Ohh.. you both look so cute together.. get close so I can take a picture!" Sabrina told them.

Marinette got down from the stairs as she stood by Adrien's side with all smiles, his hand was around her waist smiling as well when Sabrina took the picture.

"Beautiful, now go have fun tonight.. but not much fun." Sabrina warned them.

Everyone laughed.

Adrien walked Marinette out to the white limo and opened the door for her, being the gentleman he his. "My Lady.." He said.

"Why thank you!" Marinette got inside the limo as well as Adrien and was off to prom.

"Welcome everyone to the 2017 prom, my names Nino which you already now that, tonight I'll be your awesome DJ so let's get this part started!" Nino spoke on the microphone, with his hands up in the air.

Everyone cheered, clapped or whistled.

It wasn't long before Adrien and Marinette showed up, the prom was at their school of course, but this year inside.

The limo pulled up in front of the school as Adrien opened he door and let Marinette out.

The school had lights around it making it feel like a prom look, with a red carpet leading up to the school doors. Besides the red carpet was flowers.

Adrien waited for Marinette to grab on to his under arm and once she did they headed inside.

The school was filled with lights and flowers, this years prom theme is fairy tail. Their was a photo both so whoever wanted to could take pictures. Can't forget a buffet stand to eat, and then in the middle was for whoever wanted to dance.

"This place looks amazing! Marinette told Adrien.

"You said it.." Adrien placed his hand inside his pocket just to be sure that the box was their, and when he felt it he was relieved.

One thing he could stress about, he was up all night thinking about what he was going to say to her. He was just going to go with what his heart felt.

"Marinette!" Alya called her out, as she was talking with Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix.

They all went and gave her a hug and complained on her gorgeous red dress.

Alya was wearing an orange dress with sparkles that started on the sides of her waist then stoped her breast. She looked amazing, especially with her hair down all curly.

Rose was simple light pink dress that had a sparkle belt around her waist, her hair was also done up, she looked cute.

Juleka was wearing a strap beading long purple dress, her hair was straightened. Beautiful.

Mylene had a dark green dress with sparkles at the top, her hair was up in a pony tail, and she didn't have her hat on which made it even more better. Gorgeous.

Alix was wearing a blue royal dress, with beading at the top, her hair was in a bun which was off to the side, she looked beautiful.

"You guys all looked beautiful!" Marinette complimented her friends.

"Not as beautiful as you Marinette!" Rose told her.

Marinette gave her a hug, she was touched. "Awe thank you!"

"You finally let your hair down. Awesome!" Alix told her.

"Oh yeah, thanks!"

All the girls socialized and eat enjoying being together. They all went and each took pictures with one another, Alya and Marientte took two, one with smiling and the other with a funny face, then another with giggles. Rose took one with Marinette and Juleka. Mylene with Alya and Alix, and Juleka. The photos came out pretty good, they each took one of them.

"Marinette!" a voice broke their laughter. It was Chole.

"What do you want?" Alix asked with a mean attitude.

Chloe scrathed her arm up and down, as she looked down on the ground.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you.."

"You guys go ahead, I'll be fine.." Marinette told the girls that she would be fine on her own.

They all left leaving Marientte and Chloe alone.

"Beautiful dress, by the way." Marinette complimented her.

She was wearing a two-piece yellow drees, the top piece had beads of flowers. Which Marinette thought brought out the dress, the beads also were around her waist.

Chole looked down at her dress and let out a smile, "Oh thank you, so does yours!"

"Thanks, so what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just want to apologize for how I was so rube to you." Chloe told her.

"It's okay, I forgive you.." Marinette said.

Chole raised her head and was in shock, she thought she wouldn't . "You do.. but why.. I was so horrible to you.."

"I know.. but sometimes you have to put aside your differens and be nice.."

Chloe smiled.

"You must be Chloe, nice to meet you I'm Tikki." Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and faced Chole with a smile

Chloe eyes winded and gasped at what she was seeing in front of her. "I-Is that... a.. kwami?" Chloe asked.

Marinette giggled and nodded her head. "Yes."

When she saw that it had spots, it wasn't long before she put the pieces together and figured out who she was. "Your Ladybug.."

Marinette let out a sigh and confessed. "Yes.. I'm Ladybug.."

Chloe mouth fell down as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, all those times when she was in danger it was her who came and saved her. It all made senesce now.

"Chloe.. are you okay?" Marinette asked, seeing how she was not saying anything.

"Just fine.."

Marinette laughed.

"Hey beautiful." Adrien came over and gave her a kiss on the check then wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Chloe, you look nice!" Adrien complimented her, with a smile.

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"Oh I see you have already meet Tikki." Adrien mention.

"You know her. But how?"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and decided it was time to tell her.

"Chloe theirs something we need to tell you.." Adrien started off.

Marinette nods her head, "Now that you know I'm Ladybug it's time for you to know who Chat Noir is."

Chloe looked back and forth at them and saw the way that Adrien was smiling and waited for her to realize it.

She gasped when she figured it out, all this time the boy who she had been cursing on.. was Chat Noir.

"Y-Your C-Chat Noir.." Chloe stammered with her words.

"Yup, surprised right?"

Chloe let out a small laugh. "You have no idea."

"Well it's okay cause I was the one who gave you the Bee Miraculous." Adrien finally told her.

Chole pointed her finger at him. "That was you."

Adrien nodded his head and smiled. "Yes sir."

"That makes senesce why your with her."

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "I'm with her because I love her Chole."

"And that will never change." Marinette said.

"Oh Adrien." Marinette awed at her gorgeous ring.

Adrein got up of off the ground and sealed the deal with a loving passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them, Alya was smiling happy for her best friend.

Fireworks were set of as different colours Illuminated the night sky.

They broke the kiss and looked up into the sky to see the fireworks.

Both of them smiled and placed their foreheads together.

"You've just made me the most happiest guy in the world, My Lady!" Adrien smirked.

"Right back at you, Kitty!" Marinette cried, but they were happy tears.

They couldn't be more happy, this was the start of something new, and they couldn't wait to see what lies ahead for them in the future.

Although just a few buildings from afar was a person who was filled with anger and rage. He was in the way of everything, it was him who stole the girl of his dreams. But that's all soon about to change.. very soon.

 _And their you have it people Adrien finally proposed to Marinette, that was the surprise, but theirs another one. which means they'll be getting married. But that's for another story to be told, so what did you think?_ _Now that they defeated Hawk Moth they can now have a happy normal life together, but will someone try and ruin their happiness? If you want to find out keep reading and see what's going to happen._


	27. Epliouge

Epilogue

"Adrien proposed to me!" Marinette told her parents, showing them the ring.

When prom was over, Marinette couldn't wait to get home and show her parents the ring. She was over joyed with happiness. She never saw this coming.

"It's beautiful Marinette.." Sabrina told her, looking at the sparkle diamond ring. "When's the wedding?" Sabrina asked her.

"Mom he just proposed give us some time." Marinette said.

"I know but I would like to now."

Marinette smiled at her mother.

"As long as your happy that's all that matters!" Tom came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am." Marinette told him.

A door dell ring interrupted their happy moment.

Sabrina went over to see who it was, when she opened it Alya was with all smiles.

"Alya, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here tonight?" Sabrina asked her.

"I was wondering if I could see Marinette, please!"

"Of course, come in!" Sabrina let Alya in as she closed the door from behind her.

"Alya, what are you doing here, especially at 10:00 at night!" Marinette question her BFF.

"I wanted to come and congratulated you on the engagement!" Alya told her.

"Oh thanks.." Marinette blushed.

She still couldn't believe it. Marinette is going to marry the famous model Adrien Agreste.

By tomorrow or next week headlines will be talking about them. Adrien Agreste is taken ladies by Marinette Dupain-Chang Paris number one bakery. When will the wedding?

She could already picture it in her head. All the girls would be crying because he's taken now.

Marinette laughed at that thought.

"So did you guys set a date yet?" Alya asked her.

Marinette looked at her best friend and thought another one, he just proposed.. give us some time people.

"Alya he just proposed!" Marinette pointed out.

"I know but still.. when?" Alya wanted to know.

"We don't know yet."

Alya giggled and just gave up.

Alya came over and warped her arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry you'll guys will figure it out.. but in the mean time, who did you pick to be your brides maid?" Alya raised her eyebrow, as her face was close to her cheek.

"Is that why you came over here? Was to find out if you were going to be my brides maid?" Marinette giggled.

Alya crossed her arms and let out a smirk, "Maybe.. so am I?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend. How could she think she's not, she's the first person that Marinette thought of. "Of course you are silly!" Marinette laughed.

Alya was thrilled to hear about that. "Yes!" She started to dance around the room, she got Marinette to join in with her to.

The entire night was spend with giggles, laughter, happiness and excitement.

The Next Morning.

Alya had stayed over for the night seeing their was no use going home at around 11:30. Her parents were okay with it as long her parents were to, and they were.

Marinette was sleeping on the floor while Alya slept on the couch.

It was around 6:30 when Marinette woke up, her parents were still asleep-seeing how the lights were out in the house.

Marinette got up to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, seeing how Alya was asleep she tried to not make so much noise.

A knocking sound came from the outside window.

Marinette went to investigate who could if be, when she opened the curtains a black cat with a smile so bright like no other was on the window-still waving.

Marinette let him in and once he came in he gently kissed her lips.

"Good Morning fiancée!" Chat Noir whispered softly in her ear.

The word fiancée sent shivers down her spine, it was so beautiful, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was going to have to get use to it.

"Morning fiancé!" Marinette murmured, tracing her thumb on his cheek.

"Sleep well last night.. thinking about me I believe!" Chat Noir wigged his eyebrows.

Marinette giggled, and rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe.."

Chat Noir smiled. "Well I did for sure!"

Marinette blushed and punch him in the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chat Noir asked, placing his hand on the place he hit him.

Marinette walked over to her kitchen looked over shoulder. "For being cute." She gave him a wink and started on her hot chocolate.

Chat Noir came over and took a seat as he watched Marinette make her breakfast.

She saw the way he was staring at her, in a way she felt embarrassed yet not. Since this is how it was going to be for them when they get married.

"You want something?" She asked as she poured water into a pout, then putting it on the oven and waited for it to boil.

Chat Noir shock his head. "No thanks, I already eat at home."

Marinette leaned against the sink, and crossed her arms. "How's your dad?"

"He's getting their.. his foot still hurts but he'll walk soon." Chat Noir told her.

"It must be hard, to go through so much so you can get back the one you love." Marinette said.

"Yeah, and to think he could have gone to jail for what he did! I'm just glad he's changed for the good of him."

Marinette agreed. "Yeah, oh did give Nooroo back to Master Fu?" She asked, remembering.

"Yeah, he was glad that we stoped Hawk Moth and gave him Nooroo.. tomorrow I'm taking dad over to he can apologize to him."

After Alya called the ambulance, Adrien took Nooroo back to Master Fu, he was surprised to see him and with the butterfly Miraculous, he told him that him and Marinette defeated him and got his Miraculous.

He was impressed with what they have done, so for a reward he told him that they could keep their Miraculous, so if their was any danger to Paris again they'll be their.

Adrien thanked him and rushed back to his house, by the time he got their the ambulance had already arrived.

"Hmm.."

The sound of water bubbling took her of her feet and turned of the oven, the chocolate was already in the cup with sugar, all she had to do now was pour the water into the cup and stir it, then add a little bit of milk and done.

She put waffles into the toaster and they come out just as she poured the milk.

Taking out a plate from the cabinet and placed the waffle on it.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Marinette asked, going to the fridge or raider getting out strawberry for her waffle.

She noticed he way Chat Noir was looking at the waffle, his eyes never left them, he liked his mouth.

Marinette could tell he wanted one, so she pop one in the toaster.

"Their now you don't have to drool about it." Marinette grab her breakfast and sat down on the table across from him and ate.

"How did your parents take the news? I'm guessing they were thrilled!" Chat Noir asked her.

Marinette swallowed down half of her waffle in her mouth before speaking. "Yeah, more then thrilled they were happy.."

He nodded his head. "Nice."

"So now that you brought that up, what date are we going to schedule the wedding for?"

Chat Noir let out a sigh, "Well what day do you think is best?" He wanted to ask her first before doing anything.

"I was thinking maybe.. next year in June, like in the summer. Would that work?" Marinette said.

Chat Noir thought about it, "Yeah that could work, so you want our theme to be about spring and summer, mixed together!"

Marinette shock her head back and forth, swallowing down her waffle. "Kind of yeah.. I just think it would be better inside of having it in the winter."

Chat Noir's waffle was done as Marinette grabbed him a plate and asked him if he wanted syrup or strawberry.

He went with the syrup.

"So June what?" Marinette asked him setting his plate down in front of him.

Chat took a bite out of his waffle first before he answered her. "Umm.. how about June.. the... 25, what day is that on?"

Marinette went over to her calendar and searched up what day the 25th was on, "Monday!"

"Okay then it's settled, June the 25 is when the wedding will be healed."

"Finally!" Three voices spoke as they both were startled by it.

It was Alya and Marinette's parents they had been listening all this time, Marinette blushed feeling embarrassed.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Sabrina said.

"When can we go shopping for wedding dresses?" Alya asked, excited.

"Of course we're going to be the ones backing the cake, right?" Tom asked.

Their was to many things, she couldn't take everything all at once.

"Guys would you calm down, it'll be up to us to decide what's going to happen at our wedding!" Chat Noir told them, defending Marinette.

"Sorry!" They all said.

"It's okay, just don't start asking so many questions, when we still have other things to figure out, okay?"

"Yup!" Alya says.

"Sure thing!" Tom gave him a thumbs up.

"I still can't wait!" Sabrina said.

All of them laughed.

"I have to go, thanks for letting stay over. See you tomorrow Marinette Agreste!" Alya teased her, then giggled on her way out.

That made her blush even more, it was the first time hearing it out loud _Marinette Agreste_.. oh boy did she ever like the sound of that.

"Marinette Agreste.. I like it!" Chat Noir started to daydream about that.

"Keep dreaming kitty, cause we still have a wedding to plan." Marinette mention, sipping her hot chocolate.

To Be Continued...

 _Hope you like the Epilogue, thank you to everyone who read this, and for favouring it and leaving a comment. Just seeing the joy it brings when you read it makes my day :) this is the finally chapter of Marinette & Adrien Life. But don't worry theirs a new one coming soon. _

_If you want to see what I'm talking about stick around for the last chapter and you'll see what's waiting._

 _Once again thank you all for reading Marinette & Adrien Life, I never thought I would get this far.. 3 Glenda_


End file.
